it's not a fashion statement, it's a deathwish
by setsuna05
Summary: Shaolan est un garçon normal... enfin pas si normal que sa! il possède un pouvoir un jour Sakura arrive dans sa classe, il se sent immédiatement attiré vers elle. Elle est différente des autres filles, elle fait des choses étranges et tout ça, intrigue Sh
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: le don d'empathie…**

(NdA: nous allons commencer ce chapitre par une définition, celle de l'empathie. Empathie: faculté de sympathiser avec autrui, de ressentir, d'éprouver les mêmes impressions que lui.)

"Qu'il est beau!"

"Il faut absolument que je sorte avec!"

"il est tellement canon! En plus il a une bonne réputation se serais bien pour moi… il faut que je l'ai!"

"waouh! Faut que je largue mon copain pour lui!"….

Voilà se que Shaolan Li, élève au Lycée Seijo entendait tout le temps sur son passage à chaque rentré depuis l'age de 10 ans. À 18 ans, c'était encore pire, il était devenu encore plus beau, ses cheveux chocolat tombaient un peu sur ses yeux ambré lui donnant un air séducteur, froid et mystérieux… Bien qu'il soit dans une école entouré de gens parfaitement normaux, lui il ne l'était pas. Depuis le plus loin qu'il se souvienne il avait toujours entendu les pensées et les sentiments des gens…

**Flash-back**

Shaolan devait avoir cinq ans à l'époque. Il venait d'entendre toutes les pensées de sa famille à son égard et s'étaient réfugier dans sa chambre en espérant ne plus rien entendre et ne rien ressentir. Sa mère était alors apparue.

Yelan: qu'y a-t-il Shaolan?

Shaolan: je ne veux pas retourner là-bas! J'entends leur voix dans ma tête… Ils ne m'aiment pas….

Yelan: mon fils, dans ta vie, il y aura beaucoup de personne qui te détesteront (super réconfortante la mère!). C'est pourquoi tu as une chance de t'en sortir… et ce don est là pour t'y aider!

Shaolan: j'entends toute leur haine, tout leur dégout pour moi… ce n'est pas un don…c'est une malédiction!

Yelan: non, sa deviendra ta plus grande force… Tu saura aider les autres car tu trouveras leur faiblesse, mais tu pourras également les détruire… mon fils, aime ce don, il est fait pour toi. Toi, le futur leader du clan Li! Toi, et toi seul peut nous diriger car toi seul connaît les pensées les plus profondes de chacun des membres du clan! Maintenant mon fils soit fort et affronte-les!

**Fin du Flash-back**

Depuis se jour Shaolan ne se plaignait plus de se "don", il essayait de l'utiliser du mieux que possible. Il n'avait qu'un seul regret, il était incapable de faire taire ces voix. Malgré toute ces années d'effort, il était incapable d'ôter ses voix, il ne parvenait qu'à baisser le volume. Il alla dans sa salle de classe. Beaucoup d'élève était déjà installé mais il manquait le professeur. Shaolan s'installa à une table sans voisin et y posa son sac ne voulant pas que les filles trop "collante" s'y installe.

Prof(entrant): bien tout le monde à vos place. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre!

Tout les élèves allèrent s'asseoir, les filles lançant des regards de convoitise sur la place à côté de Shaolan. Lorsque tout le monde fut assis Shaolan remarqua alors une fille de son age qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle était grande, ses cheveux couleur miel étaient relevé avec une pince et lui donnait un air décoiffée, elle portait l'uniforme du lycée: une chemise blanche, une cravate noir et une jupe noir. Ses yeux étaient caché par des lunettes noirs. Mais le plus étrange s'était son teint: il était blanc, comme si elle était tombé dans de la farine avant de venir ici.

Prof: vous pouvez entrer mademoiselle…

La jeune femme entra. Shaolan se demandait réellement comment elle parvenait à avancer avec ses lunettes de soleil! La salle n'était pas très éclairé, elle devait avoir des problème aux niveau des yeux songea-t-il….

Prof: mademoiselle pourriez-vous retirer ses lunettes?

Fille: bien sûr.

Sa voix était douce et mélodieuse, mais elle était également profonde…et envoûtante.

Fille: bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto. Je viens de Fukuoka…

Prof: bien mademoiselle nous allons vous trouver une place… il y en a une à côté de monsieur Li. Levez-vous monsieur Li.

Shaolan se leva en poussant un soupire. Il allait se retrouver avec une fille à côté de lui… même si elle était très belle et très attirante, il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec elle a ses côtés.

Sakura avança jusqu'à sa place sans un sourire ni un regard aux garçons qui la déshabillaient du regard ni aux filles qui la fixaient avec méchanceté. Lorsqu'elle passa s'assit, Shaolan reprit sa place, exactement comme s'il n'avait jamais eu de voisine… sauf à un détail près: il avait froncer ses sourcils. Une expression méfiante et curieuse était désormais peinte sur son visage.

Shaolan(pense): je ne ressens rien… c'est la première fois… elle n'est pas normal!

Le cours commença et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était né Shaolan ne s'y intéressait pas. Il faisait semblant de regarder le tableau mais son regard était dirigé vers Sakura. Elle semblait presque anormal… sa présence était à la fois rassurante et effrayante. On avait envie d'aller vers elle mais en même temps on voulait la repousser le plus loin possible de sois… Shaolan éprouvait se sentiment pour la première fois et il ne parvenait pas à le comprendre. De plus, Sakura ne l'aidait pas, ses yeux fixés sur le tableau et ses pensées impénétrable… Lorsque la sonnerie retentit Shaolan sursauta légèrement.

Shaolan(pense): il faut que je me ressaisisse!

**Je sais: c'est un chapitre assez court! Mais je dois me stopper là pour le moment sinon après tout se que je veux faire par la suite va capoter! Sinon j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plus… si vous n'aimez pas les histoires surnaturelles ne continuez surtout pas votre lecture…**

**P.S.: le titre est une chanson de My Chemical Romance... C'est ma chanson préféré de ce groupe!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: obsession…**

Shaolan POV:

Je vis Sakura Kinomoto se lever, je me levais à mon tour. J'étais bien décidé à savoir pour qu'elle raison je n'arrivais pas à lire en elle… et puis ce nom… Sakura Kinomoto n'était-elle pas une femme Japonaise? Fille de l'empereur? C'était une histoire bizarre… si je me souviens bien de ce que ma mère m'a raconté, Sakura Kinomoto était une femme douce et gentille. Elle était destiné à devenir impératrice mais son demi-frère, Tsujiai Imura, l'empoisonna à petit feu. Le frère de Sakura, Toya Kinomoto était alors âgé de 10 ans et trop jeune pour régner…si Sakura mourait se serait Tsujiai qui deviendrait empereur… Tsujiai mettait tout les jours dans le plat de sa demi-sœur une dose infime de poison. Sakura Kinomoto tomba malade au bout de jour, tout les jours elle était plus faible, et plus pâle. Son père Fujitaka Kinomoto envoya chercher les meilleurs médecins mais sans succès, ils ne trouvaient pas la maladie qui rongeait le cœur de sa fille. Et puis le jour de ses 18 ans, un homme se présenta devant eux. Il dit qu'il pouvait sauvé la jeune femme… Pour une raison inconnu il demanda à la famille de la malade de la préparé pour un mariage: elle devait être la plus belle possible, aucun détail ne devait être laissez aux hasard. On dit que Sakura était plus belle que jamais lorsque son sauveur lui rendit visite. À partir de là, les sources divergent mais une chose est sûre: Sakura Kinomoto fut sauvé. On découvrit la traîtrise de Tsujiai et on le condamna au bannissement. On dit que Sakura, Fujitaka et Toya Kinomoto vécurent cent ans avant de disparaître soudainement en laissant un régent qui n'appartenait pas à leur sang régner à leur place…

Si cette histoire ne datait pas de plusieurs millénaires j'aurais cru que Sakura Kinomoto l'impératrice et Sakura Kinomoto de mon époque n'aurait été qu'une seule et même personne… Ce conte raconté par ma mère était mon préféré, mais je devais dire que la fin me frustrais un peu!

Sakura rentra dans une autre salle de classe. Je me dirigeais vers elle.

Shaolan: excusez-moi, je peux me mettre à côté de vous?

Sakura: bien sûr… mais soyez gentil, ne me vouvoyez pas, j'ai horreur de ça.

Shaolan: d'accord!

Je remarquais que les filles qui entraient et qui me voyais avec Sakura lui lançaient des regards noir qu'elle ignorait superbement.

"non mais pour qui elle se prends celle-là!? C'est son premier jour et elle s'approprie déjà Shaolan! Il faut lui dire que c'est la loi de l'ancienneté qui est valable, ici!",

"Shaolan semble apprécié la nouvelle… c'est dommage pour moi. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il me parle…",

"sale poufiasse! T'as pas intérêt à toucher Shaolan sinon…"

Je sentis Sakura poser un doigt sur moi… elle agissait comme si elle avait entendu se que la fille avait dit… en parlant d'elle, elle était devenu rouge de colère et avait ses poings serrés. J'espère que Sakura sait se défendre sinon elle n'ira pas loin dans cette école! Pourquoi faut-il que les filles soient folle? Je veux dire, je sais que je suis mignon mais je ne suis certainement pas le plus beau qui existe! Alors pourquoi faire une fixation sur moi?

Sakura: tu sais que tu es le "sex symbole" du lycée? Sa ne m'étonne pas, tu es pas mal… même si j'ai déjà vu mieux! Je suis sûre que les filles me regarde comme ça parce que tu t'es mis à côté de moi…

Shaolan(rose): bah…je suis désolé…je ne voulais pas t'attiré des ennuies…

Sakura: ne t'excuse pas… je n'ai pas peur de ces petites filles… elles n'ont pas assez d'expérience pour me battre…

Je dévisageais Sakura… je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'elle disait. Déjà, employer les termes "petites filles" était étrange. Ces petites filles comme elle les appelait avait son age et certaine était même plus agées et puis certaine fille de cette classe savent se battre. L'année dernière on avait fait lutte et j'ai remarqué deux ou trois filles qui semblaient doué pour se battre…

Le cours commença…

Sakura POV:

Je souriais, Shaolan Li, leader du clan Li était plus amusant que se que je ne pensais! D'abord, ses expressions d'incompréhensions lorsque je lui parlais… bon c'est vrai que j'ai une façon de parler bizarre mais bon… et ensuite il semblait assez perturbé par les filles qui l'environnait. Apparemment, il ne les comprenait pas, quoi de plus logique, ses filles étaient toute les même. Elles le trouvaient mignon, et elles le voulaient. Le fait qu'il soit d'un milieu aisé les séduisaient également mais malheureusement pour lui se n'était pas se qu'il recherchait… le pauvre! Il pourrait rester seule toute sa vie! Le cours commença. C'était du Japonais. C'est incroyable de voir à quel point une langue peut évolué… j'ai toujours aimer les langues, car contrairement aux mathématiques, se sujet évolu beaucoup. Il n'y a qu'a voir toutes les expressions des jeunes… je dois dire que c'est très intéressant de se mêler à eux. On apprend beaucoup plus de chose… je ne comprend pas le clan Zworsofvamp… pourquoi veulent-ils briser ça…? Et toucher ces personnes a la peau si molle, si charnus… et tout les tableaux, les chaises, les tables… tout ces objets étaient empreint des présences qui les avaient toucher… certaine sentait encore le produit de nettoyage ou le cirage…

Prof: bonjour à tous!

Je relevais la tête et fronçait immédiatement les sourcils. Ce professeur n'était pas humain… C'était impossible.

Shaolan POV:

Je remarquais que Sakura avait les sourcils froncer, c'était léger mais je l'avais remarqué… en fait, le fait que son visage était lise et sans aucune ride-même les rides d'expressions étaient absente- la rendait encore plus étrange à mes yeux… Je demandais pourquoi elle fronçait les sourcils…peut être qu'elle aussi avait ressentis l'aura étrange de cet homme…

Il circula entre les tables d'une façon étrange, on avait l'impression qu'il se déplaçait avec des roulettes pourtant il avait des chaussures tout à fait normal… Son comportement faisait froid dans le dos… beaucoup de personne de la classe pensèrent cette chose:

"pourvu que le cours se finisse!"

les autres pensaient:

" glauque le prof!".

Mais les pensées de Sakura m'était toujours impénétrable… Ce qui me poussa à augmenter le son… peut être qu'elle arrivait peut être à penser sur une fréquence beaucoup plus basse que celle des autres… Je me concentrais de toute mes forces…

"PUTAIN!!!! JE VEUX QUE SE FOUTU PROF ME LACHE!!!!"

Je sursautais en entendant ça… mais malheureusement pour moi se n'était pas Sakura qui avait pensé cette réplique mais la fille qui se trouvait devant moi… Je me retournais vers Sakura et je la vis avec un sourire en coin…

Prof: je suis votre professeur d'histoire, géographie et comment ça s'appelle déjà… ha oui éducation physique!

Sakura: éducation civique…

Prof: oui c'est ça! J'ai encore du mal avec se nom! Voyez-vous de mon temps cette matière n'existait pas! En fait c'était l'école tout court qui n'existait pas.

Il se mit à rire, un rire profond et caverneux, toute la salle s'échangea des regards qui tous signifiait:

"au secours, ce prof est timbré! Et son rire… il m'a donné un frisson tout le long de l'échine…"

Et ces pensées, je les comprenais parfaitement puisque je les ressentais également… mais multiplié par le nombre des élèves présents dans la salle… et après ma mère ose me dire que l'empathie est un don… enfin d'un certain côté je n'ai aucun mal à savoir qui est sincère avec moi et je réalise le rêve de beaucoup de personne… personnellement je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les humains veulent savoir se que pensent les autre humain… c'est tellement mieux de ne rien savoir… c'est mieux d'espérer que de vivre dans le désespoir… moi je n'espère rien puisque je sais déjà tout à l'avance…

**Normal POV:**

Le cours se déroula aussi normalement que possible avec un professeur aussi bizarre que possible. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit tout les élèves se ruèrent hors de la salle. Il fallu moins d'une minute pour sortir, il restait seulement Sakura qui continuait de fixer le professeur, Shaolan qui voulait sortir mais il voulait également savoir ou Sakura irait après… et notre charmant professeur d'éducation civique qui fixait Sakura d'un air pas très catholique…

Sakura: Shaolan, pourrais-tu sortir s'il te plaît?

**Shaolan POV:**

J'hésitais un instant… je voulais vraiment savoir se qu'il se passerait ensuite… Mais finalement j'acceptais, je mis mes affaires dans mon sac et je sortis après avoir regardé une dernière fois Sakura qui me fit un sourire encourageant… Je refermais la porte derrière moi, et je me poussais un peu… puis je me baissa pour pouvoir écouter la conversation… Je sais, ce n'est pas bien mais Sakura m'intriguait beaucoup trop…

Sakura: Raïel…

Se fut la seule chose que j'entendis avant de voir une paire de chaussure cirées devant mon nez… Je relevais la tête et vis que cette paire de chaussure appartenait à mon cher proviseur…

Proviseur: Monsieur Li! Puis-je savoir se que vous faites dans cette position?

Shaolan: heu… je… j'ai fais tomber mon stylo…

Proviseur: et ou est ce stylo?

Shaolan: heu…

Sakura: ici…

Elle me tendit un stylo qui ne m'appartenait pas mais je le pris quand même.

Shaolan: merci beaucoup!

Proviseur: bon retourner en cours maintenant…

Le proviseur partit je me tournais vers Sakura.

Shaolan: merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé!

Sakura: c'est normal… en revanche essaie de ne plus m'espionner la prochaine fois petit bonhomme…

Elle partit…"petit bonhomme"… plus personne n'utilise se genre d'expression de nos jours… et puis j'ai son age! Elle est bizarre! Mais je sais que sa ne se fait pas mais je continuerais de la suivre jusqu'à se que je sache pourquoi je ne peux pas lire en elle!

Sakura Kinomoto était devenu mon obsession…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: petite chose bizarre…**

**Shaolan POV:**

Je suivais Sakura, le proviseur avait oublié qu'il y avait la pause… elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes mais c'était celle des garçons… Qu'est-ce que je fais? Je lui dis qu'elle se trompe de chemin et elle sait que je l'ai suivie ou je lui dis rien, elle se tape la honte mais elle ne sait pas que je l'ai suivie?….

Shaolan: heu Sakura…

Sakura: oui?

Shaolan: tu vas où?

Sakura(montrant les toilettes): aux toilettes

Shaolan: se sont celle des garçons…

Sakura regarda la porte et elle me posa une question qui me laissa… perplexe…

Sakura: mais comment tu as fais pour savoir?

Shaolan: bah… c'est le petit dessins sur la porte…

Sakura: ha…. Lorsque c'est une fille c'est les toilettes pour les filles, c'est ça?

Shaolan: oui…

Sakura: d'accord! Merci!

Elle se retourna et commença à s'éloigner lorsqu'elle fit subitement demi-tour, j'étais tellement surpris que je faillis lui rentrer dedans… je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fais pour l'éviter…

Sakura: elles sont où les toilettes des filles?

Je lui montrais la porte en face…

Shaolan: c'est là…

Sakura: merci!

Elle rentra dans les toilettes réservé aux filles tandis que je poussais un soupire de soulagement… Elle avait laissé la porte entre-ouverte et c'est par le pur des hasards que je vis se qu'elle y faisait. Elle était devant les miroirs mais contrairement aux autres filles, elle ne se maquillait pas… Elle avait prit un tube de crème qu'elle étalait sur son visage… Se qui au départ le rendait plus blanc mais une fois incorporé dans la peau, elle reprit son teint habituel… Elle mit aussi de la crème sur ses mains et ses jambes… Puis elle rangea le tube dans son sac et sortit…

Je me reculais précipitamment pour ne pas qu'elle sache que je l'avait observé tout le long de son séjour au toilette…

Sakura: à la place de me suivre comme ça et de m'espionner, demande-moi se que tu veux savoir…

Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui parler de mon don d'empathie… Je ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures! Mais en même temps tout cette histoire m'intriguait…

**Sakura POV: **

Je vis Shaolan Li se battre intérieurement… Je savais se qui le tracassait, je savais également pourquoi il hésitait à me le dire mais je savais également qu'il me poserait une autre question… Il me parlerait franchement que lorsqu'il sera sûr que je suis digne de confiance…où jusqu'à se qu'il ne puisse plus tenir…

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu as mis sur ton visage dans les toilettes?

Sakura: de la crème solaire…

Je lui sortis le tube, il lut l'étiquette et paru étonné…

Shaolan: indice 500... Ça existe?

Sakura: oui bien sûr!

Shaolan: mais pourquoi mettre de la crème solaire… Il ne fait pas si beau que ça dehors…

Sakura: je suis allergique au soleil.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais bizarre… bon d'accord je suis bizarre, mais je me suis renseigné, certains humains sont allergique au soleil.

On continua d'avancer tout en discutant…

Sakura: pourquoi est-ce que tu reste avec moi?

Shaolan: ho bah… j'ai pas vraiment d'ami alors…

Sakura: comment un garçon aussi mignon que toi peux ne pas avoir d'amis? Les filles qui te courent après ne t'invite jamais?

Je souris intérieurement en le voyant rougir… Je me retenir pour ne pas plaquer mes mains sur ses joues brûlante… Je n'avais plus besoins de **ça**… mais c'était toujours aussi tentant…

Shaolan: je…je ne trouve pas ses filles là intéressante… elles n'ont aucun sujet de conversation…

Il s'interrompit en voyant que je mettais mes lunettes de soleil…

**Shaolan POV:**

Je m'arrêtais de parler en remarquant qu'elle mettait ses lunettes de soleil… nous venions juste de franchir le pas de la porte qui nous menait dehors, et le temps n'était pas au top… Il faisait gris, avec plein de nuage charger d'eau près à nous tomber dessus à tout moment…

Je dû regarder Sakura bizarrement car elle me regarda en souriant…

Sakura: je t'avais dis que j'étais allergique au soleil… tout se qui est trop lumineux en fait… Je ne supporte pas le feu non plus…

Shaolan: mais le feu et la lumière ne sont pas vraiment pareil…

Sakura: je sais… (souriant) mais je ne supporte pas les deux.

Elle s'avança tandis que je la suivais… plus le temps passait et plus je la trouvais bizarre… Que mon "don" d'empathie ne fonctionne pas sur elle, la crème solaire à cause d'une certaine allergie… les lunettes de soleil… mais qu'est-ce que le feu à comme rapport avec le soleil? Se sont tout les deux une source de lumière et de chaleur mais…

Shaolan: est-ce que tu crains aussi les lampes?

Sakura: quoi?

Shaolan: bah oui… tu peur du feu et du soleil mais est-ce que tu as peur des lampes?

À ma surprise elle se mit à rire… un rire cristallin, pure mais très profond…

Sakura: non, je n'ai pas peur des lampes.

Shaolan: d'accord… parce que si tu craignais les lampes, tu devrais être vampire et sortir juste la nuit!

Je remarquais à se moment qu'une petite ride c'était formé au niveau de son front…

Shaolan: j'ai dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas?

Sakura: non… c'est juste que je n'aime pas trop les créatures dans se genre…

Shaolan: désolé…

La sonnerie stridente retentit à mes oreilles, et à mon grand regret nous devions retourner en cours…

**Normal POV:**

Sakura et Shaolan se dirigèrent vers le gymnase… ils se changèrent dans les vestiaires et réapparurent…

Prof: bien, aujourd'hui et durant tout la durée du premier cycle (début septembre fin novembre) nous… vous allez faire endurance.

Des "ho non" retentirent dans tout le gymnase quoi de plus normal? Qui aime courir pour aucune raison? Encore s'il y avait un aligator qui nous poursuivait là on aurait une bonne raison de courir!

Prof: nous allons commencez par l'échauffement… je veux que chacun court pendant huit minutes, s'arrête trente secondes et se remette à courir quatre minutes! (ça c'est mon échauffement en endurance! C'est très fatiguant pour une fille nul en sport comme moi!).

Elle siffla et tout le monde se mit à courir…

**Shaolan POV:**

Quel bande d'idiot! On a dit de l'endurance, pas de la course de vitesse! Je ne comprendrais jamais les personnes qui courent comme des dératés en endurance… en plus là c'est au temps pas au tour! Ha enfin! Ils commencent à fatiguer! Je le vois la plus part se font doublés! Tiens ou est Sakura au fait?

Je regardais un peu partout sans la voir… Ha! Je parvins enfin à la voir… en fait elle était à côté de moi! (goutte manga) Elle court au même rythme que moi… Mais elle ne semble pas du tout fatigué… alors que moi je respire plus bruyamment qu'auparavant se qui la fait rire…

Sakura: on dirait un bœuf quand tu respires!

Puis elle accéléra un peu me doublant facilement… elle ne tiendra pas les huit minutes comme ça…

Huit minutes plus tard

Ha! La prof siffle enfin! On a tous trente secondes pour se reposer… Sakura arrive à ma hauteur… j'étais dégoulinant de sueurs, je sentais certainement la transpiration, je respirais comme un bœuf -pour reprendre les expressions de Sakura!- et en plus j'avais mon nez qui coulait!-je me mouchais immédiatement- alors que Sakura n'était pas essoufflé, elle ne transpirait pas… elle avait des rougeurs au front par contre mais bon… certaine personne ont des plaques sur le visage quand ils font des efforts…

Shaolan: on dirait que tu n'as pas couru…

Sakura: ne parle pas, tu vas t'essoufflé encore plus… et puis je suis habitué à courir…

La professeur siffla, signe que l'on devait se remettre à courir!

Quatre minutes plus tard

J'étais épuisé! Comme tout le monde… ha non pas tout le monde! Sakura semblait en pleine forme! On dirait qu'elle n'avait pas couru…

Prof: bien maintenant je vais vous montrer les échauffements, ensuite vous irez boire, et après vous passerez tout votre temps a courir avec des poses de deux minutes toutes les cinq minutes…(leur prof ressemble vachement à la mienne!)

Après deux heures à courir tout les élèves ne pensaient qu'à une chose: un bain!

Mais malheureusement, il n'y avait que des douches… et il faut avoir du courage pour rentrer dedans!

**Normal POV:**

Shaolan sortit de son vestiaire, il avait les cheveux collé par la sueur et était encore essoufflé. Il attendit Sakura qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Shaolan: tu vas où pour le déjeuner?

Sakura: bah je dois rester ici puisque toute ma famille dort…

Shaolan: ils dorment la journée?

Sakura: oui… ils travaillent la journée…

Shaolan: alors est-ce que ça te dirait de venir déjeuner chez moi?

Sakura: bah….

Devant le regard suppliant de Shaolan, Sakura céda… cinq minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant le manoir Li…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: un déjeuner étrange

**Shaolan POV:**

Sakura: ouah… C'est…

Shaolan: grand je sais…

Sakura: oui… (souriant) mais j'ai déjà vécu dans plus grand!

Je la regardais… je n'aimais pas quand elle parlait comme ça, on aurait dit qu'elle avait une autre vie… elle me sortit bien vite de mes pensées.

Sakura: heu Shaolan Li, il faudrait peut être se dépêcher on que deux heures pour manger et s'il faut préparé…

Shaolan: non Wei a déjà tout préparé…

J'ouvris la porte lorsque je me sentis projeté en arrière…

**Sakura POV:**

Shaolan Li avait à peine ouvert la porte que quatre femmes se jetèrent sur lui… je savais qu'il était mignon mais quand même pas au point d'avoir quatre… j'allais dire maîtresse mais non… ils sont frère et sœurs… oui l'une d'elle Futie, il me semble, la dit…

Shaolan: doucement… nous ne sommes pas seul.

Feilan: ouah!! Notre cher frère a ramener une fille!!

Futie: remarquable! Il s'améliore!

Shefa: et mignonne en plus!

Xiaolin: pas qu'un peu en plus!

Toutes: il est en train de se dévergondé!!!

J'éclatais de rire devant le discours des quatre sœurs! Je remarquais que Shaolan était aussi rouge que le sang… Cette couleur lui allait bien, il était encore plus mignon que d'habitude…

Shaolan(rouge): arrêter de dire des bêtises…

Futie: c'est dommage nous devons partir!

Elles arrivèrent vers moi, en me prenant les mains d'une manière suppliante. Leurs mains étaient douce et chaude, elles auraient fait envie a beaucoup de personne comme moi…

Shefa: tu reviendras nous voir hein?

Xiaolin: oui! Tu pourras venir dîner un de ses soirs!

Sakura: je ne peux pas… le soir est le seul moment ou je peux voir ma famille…

Feilan: bah un midi alors!

Futie: oui!! On arrangera ça avec mère et Shaolan!!

Toutes: à la prochaine!!!!

Elles partirent comme des furies et je tendis une main à Shaolan. Le pauvre était resté sur le sol depuis tout à l'heure. Il me prit la main et se releva, apparemment il était gêné de cette situation.

Shaolan: je suis désolé pour mes sœurs, elles sont un peu excentrique…

Sakura: oui mais elles sont très gentille! Et puis, à une période j'étais, moi aussi,

excentrique…

Shaolan Li ouvrit la porte. Nous nous retrouvions dans un hall immense, bien que j'ai déjà vécu dans plus grand j'étais impressionnée! Il y a une période j'aimais beaucoup vivre dans de grande maison maintenant je préfère le calme et la chaleur d'une maison normal…

**Shaolan POV:**

Je remarquais que Sakura était étonnée mais pas autant que les autres personnes qui venaient ici… Mais c'est normal si elle a déjà vécu dans plus grand… Nous nous dirigions vers la cuisine. Les plats étaient déjà sur la table. Je reculais une chaise pour que Sakura puisse s'asseoir.

Shaolan: assis-toi… Est-ce que tu aimes le riz au curry?

Sakura(souriant): ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… tu veux que je t'aide à servir?

Shaolan: non! Tu es mon invité c'est moi qui m'occupe de tout…

J'apportais deux assiettes, deux couteaux et deux fourchettes et ensuite j'allais chercher le plat qui fumait encore en dégageant une bonne odeur. Je mis une cuillère à Sakura et m'apprêtait à en mettre une deuxième lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la mienne. Je sentis une douce chaleur se propager dans mon visage.

Sakura: sa ira merci…

Shaolan: mais il n'y en a pas beaucoup…

Sakura(souriant): c'est parce que j'ai beaucoup mangé ce matin…

Je fronçais les sourcils et elle le remarqua puisqu'elle ajouta

Sakura: ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas anorexique… Et puis si sa peut te rassurer mon frère me force à manger comme quatre!

Je souris avant de me servir copieusement, si Sakura n'avait pas faim moi je mourais de faim! Je me dépêchais de manger pour pouvoir prendre une bonne douche chaude mais je me rendis compte que se serait idiot puisque je devais débarrasser la table, et que Sakura ne mangeait pas!

Sakura: si tu veux prendre une douche vas-y je m'occuperais de la table.

Shaolan: c'est vrai?

Sakura: oui.

Je me levais de la table puis je lui déposais un baiser sur la joue pour la remercié… Sa joue semblait… dure… enfin je ne sais pas comme expliqué… Vous avez déjà sentit des fruits sous votre bouche? Eh bien sa faisait le même effet… la peau était pareil à ses fruits, dure mais si on croquait dedans et bien le jus sortait sans problème…

**Sakura POV:**

Je sentis qu'il me posait ses lèvres sur ma joue. Ce contact anodin pour beaucoup de personne me mettait au supplice… Mais je dois dire que j'étais beaucoup plus résistante que beaucoup de personne que je connais… Shaolan Li monta à l'étage et bientôt j'entendis le bruit de l'eau qui coulait… Je profitais de son absence pour jeter le contenu de mon assiette dans la poubelle… Je sais que ça ne se fait pas, que beaucoup de personnes meurent tout les jours parce qu'elles ne mangent pas assez… mais je me voyais mal dire à Shaolan Li "désolé mais je ne mange pas". Déjà qu'il trouvait ça étrange que je prenne si peu de nourriture… Je n'ai pas besoins de se genre de nourriture… bien que j'aurais préféré! Je pris l'assiette qui restait sur la table et je fis la vaisselle. J'entendis des bruits pas derrière moi, je me retournais pour voir Shaolan Li qui me regardait.

Sakura: j'ai bientôt fini!

Shaolan: tu n'étais pas obligé de faire la vaisselle.

Sakura: mais c'est mieux!

Il me sourit, il était mignon lorsqu'il souriait… En fait dès qu'il changeait d'expression, son visage devenait beau…

Sakura: dis-moi Shaolan Li, quel age ont tes sœurs?

Shaolan: arrête avec tes Shaolan Li, appel moi Shaolan tout court! Et puis mes sœurs ont 28 ans, 26 ans, 25 et 24 ans…

Sakura: elles sont nez à peu de temps d'intervalle!

Shaolan: oui… c'est pour ça qu'elles sont aussi proche…

Je posais mon torchon et je me tournais de nouveau vers lui.

Sakura: on peut y aller…

**Shaolan POV:**

Sakura était partit en avance, elle était dans le hall, moi j'étais resté dans la cuisine, je voulais jeter mon mouchoir. Lorsque j'ouvrit la poubelle je remarquais du curry… Je soupirais, Sakura n'avait certainement pas mangé sa part… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi! Était-elle anorexique? Ou alors elle n'aimait pas le curry? Enfin elle était assez étrange… Mais j'étais toujours inéluctablement attiré vers elle. Elle dégageait une aura mystérieuse qui m'attirait toujours plus vers elle…

Je la rejoignis enfin dans le hall. Elle me sourit avant de mettre ses lunettes de soleil. Puis nous sommes retourné au lycée. Je voyais toutes les filles jeter des regards noir à Sakura qui ne semblait pas s'en soucié! Au contraire, elle s'accrocha à mon bras comme pour montrer qu'elle se fichait de se que les autres pensaient…

" je vais la tuer cette pétasse!! Comment ose-t-elle le toucher?!"

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'accroche comme ça?"

" Ha la salope! Et pourquoi lui il ne dit rien!!?"

Je soupirais en entendant ses pensées… certaines filles peuvent être vraiment idiote quand elles s'y mettent!

Nous rentrons dans la salle de classe, je me sentais dévisagé par les garçons… je dois dire que c'est la première fois qu'on me lance des regards noir à cause d'une fille… c'est étrange comme sensation! Devant leurs regard, j'avais envie d'embrasser Sakura pour bien leurs montrer que moi je me fichais totalement d'eux!

Je sentis Sakura se détacher de moi doucement…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: la nuit…**

Shaolan POV:

Je trouve vraiment cette époque de l'année triste, il est à peine 18h que la nuit est déjà là… mais d'un autre côté Sakura a retiré ses lunettes de soleil et elle arrête d'aller tout le temps au toilette pour se mettre de la crème solaire… sauf que rien que le fait de voir qu'il fait nuit me donne envie de dormir! Sakura aussi a l'air fatigué… elle suit difficilement le cours, quoi de plus normal puisque c'est le cours de monsieur Kotaku! Le professeur le plus soporifique que j'ai jamais connu!

La sonnerie retentit enfin! Je rangeais mes affaires tranquillement pendant que tout le monde sortait de cours. Je me tournais vers Sakura.

Shaolan: je t'attends…

Sakura: c'est bon on peut y aller!

Elle semblait plus expressive mais plus pâle également… Nous parlions tranquillement lorsque quelqu'un interpella Sakura…

Sakura POV:

Shaolan avait décidé de m'attendre à la fin du cours… J'étais exténué, passer une journée en plein jour n'était pas de tout repos pour quelqu'un comme moi… D'ailleurs je suis une des rare personnes a pouvoir le faire…

Nous parlions de tout et de rien lorsque j'entendis une voix que je connaissais bien.

??: Sakura!

Je me retournais toute souriante, ils étaient tous là!

Shaolan POV:

Je la vit sourire, un sourire craquant, elle était heureuse et sa se voyait! Avant que j'eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, elle sauta dans les bras du jeune homme qui l'avait appelé un peu plus tôt.

Sakura: je suis contente que vous soyez venu!!

??: c'est normal, pour ton premier jour d'école en plein jour nous devions être présent!

C'était un homme qui venait de parler, il devait avoir dans la trentaine, les cheveux châtain et les yeux marron, il portait également des lunettes. À côté de lui se trouvait une jeune fille qui devait avoir mon age, elle était brune, ses cheveux lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille et elle possédait de magnifiques yeux améthyste…

Sakura: Toya, tu peux me reposer à terre?

Le garçon prénommé Toya posa sa sœur par terre. Sakura se tourna vers l'homme adulte.

Sakura: bonjour Fujitaka…enfin papa…

Le père de Sakura lui sourit gentiment, apparemment c'était fréquemment qu'elle appelait son père par son nom…

??: ma chérie, je suis tellement contente que tu n'ai rien! J'étais vraiment inquiète!

Sakura: il ne fallait pas Tomoyo…

Toya: comment te sens-tu?

Sakura: épuisée… mais cette journée était vraiment amusante… Ho! Shaolan je t'avais oublié!

Elle revint vers moi en me prenant par la main pour m'entraîner vers ses amis et son père.

Sakura: je te présente, Toya Kinomoto, mon frère, Fujitaka Kinomoto, mon père et Tomoyo Daidoji, ma meilleure amie. Et voici Shaolan Li, un ami que je me suis faites!

Fujitaka me tendit la main que je serrais rapidement. Il avait une sacré poigne… Toya fit de même sauf qu'il me lança un regard noir et qu'il me broya presque la main. En revanche Tomoyo fut très douce, elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

Je remarquais qu'ils s'échangèrent tous un regard.

Shaolan: bon, moi je dois y allé…

Sakura: à demain Shaolan!

Je lui souris puis je partis.

Sakura POV:

J'étais contente d'avoir pu présenter Shaolan a ceux que je considère comme ma famille. Tomoyo se tourna vers moi avec un sourire.

Tomoyo: il est mignon dis donc!

Sakura(souriant): oui!

Toya fronça les sourcils, il ne changera jamais! Depuis le temps il devrait être habitué mais là non il continu à détester les hommes qui m'adresse la parole.

Fujitaka: Sakura, nous devrions peut être rentré, ne nous faisons pas remarqué dès le premier jours…

Sakura: tu as raison…

Nous rentrons donc chez moi, je posais toutes mes affaires dans ma chambre avant de me déshabillée… je partis vers mon armoire, je l'ouvris et en sortit une robe occidentale datant des années 1890... Elle était magnifique, elle était en bustier au niveau de la poitrine puis elle devenait ample pour finalement toucher le sol. Je tournais devant le miroir en m'admirant dans ma robe noir… J'étais superbe… Je pris une cape, occidentale elle aussi, je la posais sur mes épaules et je redescendis. Je passais devant ma famille.

Sakura: je sors…

Fujitaka: sois prudente Sakura, nous ne devons laisser aucune trace…

Sakura: ne t'inquiète pas Fujitaka.

Puis je sortis. Je vis que Tomoyo sortais à son tour, je me stoppais lui permettant de me rejoindre.

Tomoyo: je t'accompagne un petit moment mais nous devrons nous séparer à un moment…

Sakura: oui… tu iras où?

Tomoyo: je ne sais pas… je pense que j'irais beaucoup plus loin que toi… il vaut

mieux que nous n'allions pas tous au même endroit…

Je hochais la tête, elle avait raison, maintenant il était de plus en plus compliqué pour nous de faire ça…

Tomoyo: alors qu'a-t-il de particulier se Shaolan Li?

Sakura: c'est lui qui est venu me voir en premier… je l'intriguais!

Tomoyo(riant): c'est vrai que tu es intrigante! Le pauvre…

Sakura: il a le don d'empathie…

Tomoyo: ha je comprends mieux pourquoi il se sent attiré par toi… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

Sakura: rien pour le moment… je ne dirais rien tant qu'il ne me pose pas de question… Mais je dois avouer que se serais peut être le seul à pouvoir percer nos secrets…

Tomoyo: c'est vrai qu'il est têtu et qu'il est déterminé…

Sakura: tu nous aurais vu aujourd'hui! C'était hilarant! Comme Shaolan est un jeune garçon tout mignon beaucoup de fille sont amoureuse de lui, et comme il traînait avec moi, j'avais sans arrêt des menaces télépathiques!

Tomoyo: tu as de la chance d'être assez puissante pour sortir la journée… j'aurais aimé t'accompagner…

Je m'arrêtais en la regardant puis je la pris dans mes bras, se contact nous avait toujours réconforté durant toutes ces années passé ensemble… Se fut Tomoyo qui brisa cette étreinte en première.

Tomoyo: je dois y allé, sinon je ne serais pas revenu à temps… à demain!

Je suivis ma route pendant que Tomoyo partait dans une direction opposé. Je profitais de cette soirée calme pour visiter cette ville illuminé de toute part… j'entendis au loin qu'on prononçait un mot qui m'effraya… "vrolock"… peu de personne savent se nom, et lorsqu'on l'entend se n'est pas bon pour ceux de mon camp… je me mis à courir, heureusement pour moi j'avais une très bonne ouïe, les Zworfofvamp ne pourraient pas me retrouver… je souris à cette idée… Je les entendis au loin en train pester contre moi… il savait que je faisais pas partis de leur clan mais ils ignoraient qui j'étais, heureusement… Je les entendis ensuite se mettre à la poursuite de quelqu'un… J'ignorais le hurlement que la personne poussa lorsqu'elle se fit attraper, je fis demi-tour et je repartis chez moi… je ne voulais pas faire ça se soir, j'étais trop fatigué…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: une mort étrange et effrayante!**

Shaolan POV:

J'avais bien dormis cette nuit, aucun bruit ne m'étais parvenu aux oreilles, que se soit en pensé ou en parole…

Je me levais et je partis déjeuner, lorsque j'arrivais à table, mes sœurs et ma mère avaient l'air sombre… Je fronçais les sourcils, cette attitude m'était réservé en général, de plus mes sœurs n'avaient pas cette tête là habituellement…

Shaolan: qu'y a-t-il?

Yelan: il y a eu une attaque des plus étrange cette nuit… Tout le monde en parle que se soit dans les journaux, à la radio ou à la télévision.

Shaolan: quel genre d'attaque? Et qui a été attaqué?

Yelan: il s'agit de monsieur Makobi… il a été vidé de son sang… il est toujours vivant mais dans un état plus qu'instable…

J'était en état de choc, monsieur Makobi était un vieil homme qui s'occupait du jardin publique, il était connu pour sa gentillesse et sa générosité. Qui était le monstre qui avait fait une telle chose? Vidé quelqu'un de son sang, le laissant agonisé, et le laisser mourant… Une mort qui serait des plus douloureuse…

Shaolan: et la police?

Yelan: elle ne sait rien… c'est la première fois qu'une telle chose se produit…

Elle eut bientôt les larmes aux yeux, je comprenais sa tristesse, lorsque ma mère n'allait pas bien, elle allait toujours au parc ou elle parlait longuement avec monsieur Makobi. Il lui remontait le moral, la conseillait… c'était presque un membre de la famille.

Shaolan: ne vous en faites pas mère, monsieur Makobi va bientôt guérir…

Yelan stoppa ses larmes. Elle partit me prendre dans ses bras. Je resserrais mon étreinte, je savais qu'elle avait toujours aimé être serré dans les bras d'un homme lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien, étant le seul homme de la maison depuis la mort de mon père, c'est moi qu'elle venait prendre dans ses bras. Je sentis ses larmes couler le long de mon dos… Puis elle détacha enfin de moi, séchant ses larmes d'un revers de main.

Yelan: allez dépêche-toi sinon tu vas être en retard.

Je mangeais un peu et partit rapidement au lycée. Je put entendre aisément tout les élèves parler de "l'accident" de monsieur Makobi… Et ceux qui n'en parlait, y pensait. Je cherchais Sakura du regard. Elle était seule, elle avait toujours ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Je m'approchais d'elle.

Shaolan: bonjour…

Sakura: bonjour. On dirais que tu ne vas pas bien.

Sakura POV:

Dès que je vis Shaolan, je remarquais quelque chose dans son regard qui était… triste.

Shaolan: bonjour…

Sakura: bonjour. On dirais que tu ne vas pas bien.

Shaolan: tu n'es pas au courant? Monsieur Makobi s'est fait attaquer hier soir! Il a été vidé de son sang, il est à l'hopital!

Je sentis mes entrailles se contracter… c'était sûrement lui qui avait hurler hier…

Sakura: et c'était quelqu'un de ta famille?

Shaolan: pas exactement… mais monsieur Makobi était un homme bien! Il est gentil avec tout le monde! Et ma mère allait souvent le voir lorsqu'elle était mal en point… C'est un peu comme un père spirituel pour moi…

Mon ventre se serra encore plus devant ces révélations… j'aurais peut être dû intervenir… Sa m'aurait éviter de voir Shaolan aussi triste… Mais en même temps, je crois que je n'aurais rien pus faire… Ils étaient bien trop nombreux… J'aurais pus les anéantir mais après ils auraient que j'étais ici et il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils sachent que je sois revenu! Finalement, je n'aurais rien fait… Je suis la plus lache de toute.

Shaolan: Sakura?

Je me réveillais doucement de ma réflexion, Shaolan me regardait avec un regard ou se mêlait curiosité et anxiété…

Sakura: oui?

Shaolan: tu avais l'air… ailleurs. Tu réfléchissais?

Sakura: oui…

Shaolan: à quoi?

J'étais étonnée, parfois il me faisait vraiment penser à un petit garçon innocent qui ne sait rien de la vie qui l'attends… mais en réalité, il est un garçon innocent et qui se doute de se qui l'attends… son don d'empathie est puissant, c'est pour ça qu'il n'arrive pas à se contrôler…

Sakura: tu viens… les cours vont bientôt commencer…

Je partis en direction du bâtiment.

Shaolan POV:

Je fronçais les sourcils, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas voulu répondre? C'était si personnel? Elle ne doit pas me faire assez confiance pour ça…

Sakura: excuse-moi de ne pas tout te dire… Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance mais… on se connaît que depuis hier et… c'est un secret très personnel… très peu de gens le connaisse.

Shaolan(souriant): je comprends.

Elle me sourit à son tour. Elle était vraiment belle. Et très mystérieuse! On aurait dit qu'elle avait lu dans mes pensées!… après tout se serais peut être possible! Moi j'ai bien se don alors pourquoi pas elle?

Je le vis soupirer en faisant non de la tête… Elle semblait vouloir me dire que je me trompais… je voulais tellement lui poser la question! Je voulais savoir si elle pouvait lire en moi! Mais peut être me répondrait-elle que nous ne nous connaissions pas assez pour qu'elle me réponde…

Sakura: pff!

Shaolan: quoi?

Sakura: je trouve ça idiot! Regarde ces deux personnes là-bas… elles s'aiment mais elles ne l'ont jamais avoué, ils se cherchent, ils se demandent si la personne vers qui va leur sentiment partage les leur… Tous serais beaucoup plus simple s'il posait la question… Parfois on passe à côté de beaucoup de chose parce qu'on ne pose pas les bonnes questions ou parce qu'on ne pose pas de question tout court… Tu ne trouves pas?

Je me demandais vraiment si elle disait pour le couple ou pour moi…

Shaolan: tu ne dis pas ça pour le couple pas vrai?

Sakura(souriant): oui et non… c'est un peu compliqué! Mais je pense se que j'ai dis.

Shaolan: un jour je te poserais des questions, et se jour là, j'aimerais que tu me répondes. Que tu me dise la vérité…

Sakura me regarda surprise puis elle me sourit.

Sakura: je serais ravi de le faire… mais malheureusement, je ne pourrais peut être pas te dire la vérité sur tout.

Je souris à mon tour. Sakura était vraiment mystérieuse mais très attractive… un vrai défi.

Nous rentrons en classe. Tout les autres sont déjà là, se qui est assez inhabituel… c'est peut être à cause de l'agression de monsieur Makobi… Je m'installe à côté de Sakura. Le professeur entra quelques minutes plus tard. Je sentis une grande tristesse en lui…

Prof: les enfants… j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer… je pense que vous savez tous monsieur Makobi s'est fait attaqué… on vient de m'apprendre à l'instant qu'il était décédé de ses blessures…

Shaolan: mais c'est pas possible! Il était vidé de son sang! On devait juste lui en remettre!

Je refusais de croire qu'il était mort! Je vis Sakura baisser la tête… comme si elle était coupable…

Prof: on a retrouvé le corps de monsieur Makobi tard dans la nuit, et c'est dans le courant de la nuit que les tueurs ont finis leur travail. Au moment de la relève des gardes…

Je sentis une grande tristesse émané de tous… certain pleurait… Quels sont les monstres qui lui avaient fais ça!? C'était inhumain! Je serrais les poings de colère, de frustration, de tristesse aussi… Pourquoi? Pourquoi sa devait être monsieur Makobi? Il y avait tellement de personne sur terre qui désirait mourir alors pourquoi lui?

Je sentis la main de Sakura sur mon bras. Je la regardais. Elle me sourit tristement.

Sakura: sa devait arriver… il n'y a pas d'explication, c'est comme ça… l'homme est fait pour mourir…

Je ne répondis rien… j'avais envie de pleurer contre son épaule…

Sakura: monsieur? Shaolan ne se sent pas bien, pouvons-nous sortir une minute?

Prof: bien sûr.

Nous sortons de la classe. Sakura ferma la porte et me prit dans ses bras. C'est idiot de dire ça pour un homme mais… je m'y sentais en sécurité… Je commençais doucement à pleurer pendant qu'elle me caressait le dos pour me consoler… Je m'en voulais un peu de pleurer sur son épaule mais…

Sakura: pleure… tu te sentiras mieux après… Tout ira bien!

Je commençais à sécher mes larmes. Mais je ne voulais pas briser cette étreinte… je n'en avais pas la force… je voulais que se soit Sakura qui le fasse.

Sakura: ça va mieux?

Je hochais la tête. Elle s'écarta de moi alors et nous sommes retournés en classe.

Le soir, tout comme la veille, il y avait la famille et l'amie de Sakura. Je les laissais en famille et m'apprêta à rentrer chez moi lorsque Sakura m'interpella.

Sakura: Shaolan! Fais attention la nuit…

Shaolan(souriant): ne t'inquiète pas… et merci encore.

Elle me sourit puis je rentrais chez moi…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: une autre attaque**

Sakura POV:

Je me sentais mal vis à vis de Shaolan… mais je l'appréciais énormément… Il était à la fois si sérieux et si enfantin…il avait deux personnalité… l'une était le jeune homme, futur maître de son clan et l'autre l'adolescent normal… Ces deux personnalité était aussi touchante l'une que l'autre…

Tomoyo: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Sakura: quoi?

Toya: tu es pensive…

Sakura: c'est à cause des Zworsofvamp…

Fujitaka: qu'on t-il fait cette fois?

Sakura: ils ont tué…

Tomoyo: ce n'est pas nouveau!

Sakura: ils ont laissé leur victime au seuil de la mort… Ils l'ont tué à l'hopital… Et ils n'ont pas choisis leur cible au hasard. C'était un homme très connu et très aimé ici. Tout les élèves ont été touché par cette perte…

Tomoyo: je suppose donc que cette histoire a fais beaucoup de bruit…

Je hochais la tête… Pourquoi fallait-il que certain des notre sois comme ça? C'est tellement idiot!

Tomoyo: tu n'as rien fais hier soir…

Sakura: non… je n'en avais pas envie… et puis je n'en plus tellement besoins…

Tomoyo: peut être… mais sa te donne des forces. Il ne faut pas que tu sois faible… Surtout si les Zworsofvamp rodent… Je les ai entendu hier, ils ne savent pas

que tu es revenu mais ils savent qu'il y a une personne puissante… Fais attention.

Je souris faiblement, j'aimais beaucoup que Tomoyo s'inquiète pour moi…

Sakura: tu retournes dehors se soir?

Tomoyo: oui… On y va ensemble?

Sakura: oui… laisse-moi juste me préparer.

Je partis pour mettre une robe occidentale des années 1890... J'adore se style de robe, j'aime beaucoup les corsets avec une robe ample… Je la pris bordeaux cette fois-ci. Dans la nuit elle paraîtrait noir, se qui serait parfait. Je mis une cape sur mes épaules et je rejoignis Tomoyo, elle aussi s'était changer, elle portait un Kimono traditionnel, il était noir avec des fleurs de cerisiers dessus…

Tomoyo: allons-y…

………………………………………...

Shaolan POV:

Je me réveillais lentement, la nuit avait été dure. Mère en apprenant la mort de monsieur Makobi a pleuré toute la nuit. Je l'ai consollé du mieux que j'ai pu… elle était vraiment triste. J'étais resté avec elle jusqu'à l'aube et après elle m'a demandé d'aller me coucher… Je dormais debout alors je décidais de dormir durant cinq heure, se serait déjà bien… On avait tous espéré que monsieur Makobi serait mort sans souffrir mais il était évident qu'il avait dû souffrir le martyr! Vidé de son sang… enfin, il fallait juste espérer qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres victimes.

Je descendis et je mangeais rapidement, mes sœurs et ma mère dormaient toujours se qui était assez rare. Je partis ensuite pour l'école. Tous les élèves étaient tête baissés, ils étaient tous triste et la mort de monsieur Makobi ne s'était pas effacé de leur pensées. Je m'assis près d'un cerisier, Sakura n'était pas encore là… ou si elle était là, je ne l'avais pas vu, et ne pouvant lire dans ses pensées je devais me contenté de tous mes sens externes… Je la vis qui arrivais, elle semblait moins pâle, elle ne souriait pas pour autant mais elle semblait en meilleure forme. Lorsqu'elle me vit elle vint vers moi.

Sakura: tu as l'air fatigué.

Shaolan: c'est parce que j'ai veillé ma mère, elle a pleuré toute la nuit à cause de la mort de monsieur Makobi…

Je remarquais immédiatement qu'elle avait l'air navré, comme si c'était de sa faute que monsieur Makobi était mort! Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous…

Shaolan: sinon toi tu sembles en meilleurs forme!

Sakura: ha… c'est parce que j'ai bien mangé hier!

Je souris… si elle était heureuse lorsqu'elle mange bien c'est tant mieux!

Shaolan: au fait… encore merci pour hier…

Elle me regarda, au début elle sembla ne pas comprendre puis elle me sourit.

Sakura: c'est normal… la mort d'une connaissance est toujours douloureuse… sauf si on la déteste.

J'aimais beaucoup lui parler, elle avait toujours des paroles pleines de sagesses. On avait l'impression qu'elle disait toujours quelques choses, qu'au cœur de ses phrases se cachait une morale.

Sakura: bon, il va falloir qu'on se dépêche sinon nous serons en retard.

Elle commença à partir en salle de cours. Sur le chemin elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle semblait écouter une conversation…

Fille1: vous avez vu Kagura aujourd'hui?

Fille2: non, sa mère ne sait pas non plus où elle se trouve, elle est partit dans son jardin la nuit et depuis elle n'est pas rentré et personne ne l'a vu…

Fille1: tu crois qu'elle se serait fait attaquer elle aussi?

Fille2: je n'espère pas…

Ainsi il y avait peut être eu une deuxième attaque… et cette fois-ci c'était une fille de notre age… le tueur n'avait peut être aucune cible en particulier…

Je reportais mon attention sur Sakura, je remarquais que ses fins sourcils étaient légèrement froncé… Puis elle se remit à marcher, mais je voyais bien qu'elle était soucieuse…

Sakura POV:

Il y a une fille disparu… ces amies pensent qu'elle n'a pas été tué, j'aimerais que se soit le cas mais avec les Zworofvamp dans le coin elle est sûrement déjà morte. Ils ne retrouveront pas le corps… sauf s'ils veulent me retrouver, alors ce clan laissera ses petits cailloux blancs pour me forcé à sortir…

Shaolan: ça ne va pas?

J'avais totalement oublié qu'il était à côté de moi… Lui aussi a entendu la conversation…

Sakura: oui, ne t'inquiète pas…

Shaolan: c'est cette fille disparu… Tu t'inquiète pour elle?

Sakura: pas vraiment, je ne la connais pas, et je ne la connaîtrais jamais… Elle ne reviendra pas.

Shaolan: pourquoi? Tu as vu quelques choses?

Sakura: non, c'est une intuission… Et malheureusement je ne me trompe que rarement…

Shaolan resta silencieux, il se doutait que je savais plus que se que je voulais dire mais il n'insista pas… Mais au fond de moi je savais que le temps où il me poserait les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres allait bientôt arriver.

Je soupirais.

Shaolan: je suis désolé…

Sakura: de quoi?

Shaolan: apparemment je te pose des questions qui ne te plaisent pas…

Je fut étonnée, c'était rarement qu'une personne s'excusait pour avoir posé de mauvaises questions. Je lui souris.

Sakura: ne t'excuse pas… Je suis contente que tu poses des questions, après tout c'est moi qui te l'ai demandé! Mais… Avant tu ne te souciais pas autant que tes questions soit blessantes…

Shaolan: c'est parce que tu es différente…

Le professeur entra. Nous sommes resté silencieux. Une heure plus tard le proviseur entra dans la salle de classe.

Shaolan POV:

Le proviseur venait d'entrer dans la salle, il nous fit signe de rester assis.

Proviseur: j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer… mademoiselle Kagura Tima a été retrouver dans les bois, elle était dépourvu de vêtement et son corps était lacéré… Elle est morte vidé de son sang…

Je vis les filles de tout à l'heure fondre en larmes. Elles avaient perdu leur amie d'une atroce façon… Je tournais vers Sakura, elle avait un regard triste et coupable… Comment savait-elle que cette fille ne reviendrait jamais? Se n'est tout de même pas elle qui les attaquait! Non, c'était impossible. Elle était peut être mystérieuse, je ne parvenais pas à lire dans ses pensées mais elle est trop gentille pour faire mourir quelqu'un de cette façon… Mais si se n'était pas elle, qui cela pouvait être?…

Le proviseur sortit de la pièce et le professeur essaya de faire son cours mais il voyait bien que personne ne l'écoutait réellement… Tous étaient inquiet, si on avait attaqué Kagura alors chacun pouvait être la prochaine cible. Tous avaient peur… Je le ressentais. Il n'y avait que Sakura qui semblait ne pas être effrayé, elle était plutôt soucieuse, comme si elle savait se qu'il se passait et qu'elle le regrettait… Bientôt je lui poserais toutes ces questions, et à se moment je saurais tout… ou du moins une grande partie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8: la sauveuse.**

Shaolan POV:

Tout les cours se ressemblaient, personne n'écoutait, surtout pas les personnes qui avaient connus. Les parents de Kagura étaient venu aux lycée pour parler avec les amis de leur fille, ils voulaient savoir s'ils savaient quelque chose sur son attaque… Je ne sais pas qui fais ça mais il sape le moral de tout le monde. Le proviseur avait décidé de suspendre les cours de l'après midi, ainsi tout le monde pourrait se reposer et demain peut être que nous suivrons mieux les cours… Sakura m'accompagnait, comme d'habitude elle avait mit ses lunettes de soleil. On passait devant un kiosque à journaux, la mort de Kagura faisait la une. Il y avait un autre journal qui parlait de la mort de monsieur Makobi, sans savoir pourquoi je les achetais tout les deux.

Sakura: j'ai l'impression que tu veux mener ta propre enquête…

Shaolan: se n'est pas ça, je veux juste essayer de mieux comprendre…

Je savais qu'elle avait également raison, mais je ne savais rien du tueur et s'il venait pour me tuer? Il y a peu de chance, je suis très doué pour les arts martiaux… Mais s'il s'en prenait à ma famille? Eux, ne savait pas se battre… Je ne veux pas mettre ma famille en danger. J'essaierais juste de comprendre.

Shaolan: tu vas faire quoi cet après-midi?

Sakura: je ne sais pas encore… Ma famille dort donc je pense que je vais lire ou faire quelque chose dans se genre là…

Shaolan: si tu veux tu peux venir chez moi.

Sakura: c'est gentil mais je ne préfère pas…

Je fronçais les sourcils, pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas venir chez moi? Elle pense peut être que je en profité pour coucher avec elle… mais je suis encore vierge et je ne veux pas profiter des filles!

Sakura: se n'est pas parce que je crois que tu veux profiter de moi, mais je préfère rester chez moi… Je pourrais lire un peu, sa fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas lu.

Et puis comme ça je pourrais préparer le repas!

Shaolan: comme tu veux. Mais si tu t'ennuie tu peux venir à la maison. Au fait, je vais te donner mon numéro.

Sakura(étonnée): ton numéro?

Shaolan: de portable, comme ça si un jour tu ne peux pas venir ou si tu as un problème tu pourras m'appeler!

Je sortis mon portable sous les yeux ébahis de Sakura.

Shaolan: on a l'impression que c'est la première fois que tu vois un portable.

Sakura: c'est le cas! Sa sert à quoi?

Shaolan: a parler au gens qui sont éloigné de nous… Tu n'as jamais téléphoner?

Sakura: je préfère rendre les visites directement, ou alors j'écris, j'évite d'utiliser un téléphone…

Shaolan: tu en as un chez toi?

Sakura: oui, mais il est beaucoup plus grand et il est branché au mur…

Shaolan: oui, un fixe… enfin passons!

Je pris une feuille et un stylo dans mon sac et je notais mon numéro dessus avant de le tendre à Sakura. Elle le prit, elle paru hésitante.

Sakura: dis, est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour venir avec moi pour m'aider à choisir un portable?

Shaolan: si tu veux!

Nous sommes partit vers le centre ville, nous sommes entré dans un magasin spécialisé.

Sakura: ouah! Y'en a de plusieurs couleurs! Et là, tu as vu comment il est petit?

Je souris, elle ressemblait à un enfant, elle s'émerveillait devant tout! Au bout d'une heure elle avait prit quatre portables…

Shaolan: pourquoi tu en as pris quatre?

Sakura: il y en a un pour Tomoyo, un pour Toya, un pour Fujitaka, heu papa! Et un pour moi!

Shaolan: ha….

Sakura: je dois rentrer maintenant… On se voit demain!

Je lui proposais de la raccompagner mais elle refusa… c'était la première fois qu'une fille refusait que je la raccompagne. Elle partit dans une direction et moi dans une autre, je connaissais un raccourcis pour rentrer chez moi…

………………………………………...

Sakura POV:

C'est le soir, j'ai mis de nouveau ma robe occidentale noir… Je sors sans Tomoyo cette fois-ci. Elle avait quelque chose a faire. Je marchais dans la rue, c'était la première fois que j'empreintais cette route. Je ne savais pas où elle mène, elle est petite et étroite… je viens de recevoir une goutte, il commence à pleuvoir, il pleut de plus en plus fort… L'odeur de la pluie et du goudron moyen emplie mes narines, j'aime beaucoup cette odeur… J'arrive au bout de la ruelle, je vois en face de moi, un bois, il semble petit par rapport à ceux que j'ai vu dans le passé, il semblerait accueillant si seulement nous étions en plein jour et qu'il ne pleuvait pas… J'entrais dans se bois, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, aucun cœur battait dans la nuit… Du moin c'est se que je cru au début… J'entendis des bruits de pas… Quelqu'un courait rapidement, les battements de son étaient violent contre sa poitrine. Je montais rapidement à un arbre. Je vis une jeune femme arriver, elle devait avoir dans les 25 ans… Elle se retourna et à ce moment je sentis une autre présence. C'était un homme, il devait avoir 25 ans également, il semblait tranquille, il semblait marcher mais à une vitesse anormal. Il attrapa la jeune femme par les cheveux, elle leva la tête vers moi sans m'apercevoir, mais je fus frappé d'horreur lorsque je remarquais qu'il s'agissait de Futie, la sœur de Shaolan. Elle poussa un hurlement ou se mêlait douleur et peur… Je détournais la tête… Que pouvais-je faire?… Je regardais de nouveau la scène, l'homme avait arracher le haut de Futie, elle était en soutiens-gorges et en pleure, il se baissa lentement vers sa poitrine, ouvrit la bouche… Il était à un centimètre lorsque je me décidais à agir…

Futie POV:

J'avais froid, j'étais morte de peur… Si je m'en sors je n'irais plus jamais en boite… Il me fait mal, il m'arrache presque les cheveux, il m'a arraché mon tee-shirt, heureusement qu'il pleut, de cette manière il ne remarquera pas que je pleure… Il se penche vers ma poitrine… De toute les fois où je suis en boite, il fallait que se soit le jour ou je me suis disputé avec Chang que je me fasse agressé par un violeur! Je sens son souffle sur ma poitrine, je me débat mais il me bloque je ne peux rien faire… Ses lèvres me frôle…Je ferme les yeux. Au moment ou je croyais qu'il allait embrasser ma poitrine j'entends un craquement sinistre et puis je me sens tomber… J'ouvre les yeux, je ne vois pas très bien à cause de la pluie mais je peux assurer qu'une femme se tient entre moi et cet homme. Elle est habillé d'une façon étrange, elle porte une robe occidentale du XVIIIème siècles avec un sorte de cape de la même époque. Je crois que le tout est noir mais dans la nuit s'est difficile de reconnaître les couleurs… L'homme n'a pas l'air content du tout. Il ouvre la bouche et se que je vois me stupéfie, il a des crocs… comme les animaux! Il crie et se jete vers moi. La femme se met une fois de plus entre nous, elle le prend par la gorge et l'envoie contre un arbre… C'est impossible d'avoir une telle force! L'homme ne se relève pas, elle vient vers moi, je suis tellement pétrifié que je ne bouge même pas! Elle enlève sa cape et me la met sur les épaules, je ne vois pas son visage…

??: retourne vite chez toi… Je m'occupe de lui… Et ne sort plus la nuit, se n'est pas prudent en se moment.

Je clignais des yeux, le temps d'assimiler se qu'elle m'a dit. Puis je remarquais que l'homme se relevait, alors je vis de même, la cape de la jeune femme me protégeait de la pluie et de la morsure du froid. Je me mis à courir, avec un dernier regard en arrière puis je sors du bois…

Shaolan POV:

Il est plus de minuit! Qu'est-ce que fais Futie!? Elle m'a dit qu'elle revenait à minuit pile! Je savais que j'aurais dû l'empêcher de sortir! Ha c'est bon, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer, je vais dans l'entrée en courant.

Shaolan: Futie!

Futie: désolée je suis en retard…

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

Futie avait ses cheveux defait, de la boue sur le visage, une sorte de cape noir qu'elle serrait autours de son buste. Elle l'enleva et je la vis en soutiens-gorge…

Futie: je vais mettre un haut et je reviens t'expliquer d'accord?

Je hochais la tête… J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas fait attaquer. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard, elle avait nettoyé son visage également…

Shaolan: alors?

Futie: bon, en sortant de boite j'ai remarqué qu'on me suivait…

Shaolan: quoi!!

Futie: Shaolan laisse moi finir! Si tu m'interrompt tout le temps je ne te dirais rien!

Je hochais la tête et elle continua

Futie: donc j'ai commencer à courir, il me foutait les jetons! Je me suis retrouver dans le petit bois, là il m'a rattraper. Il m'a déchirer mon tee-shirt… il allait m'embrasser au niveau de la poitrine lorsqu'une fille est sortis de nul part et l'en a empêcher… Là, petit frère je te demande de me croire parce que si toi tu ne me crois pas je crois que je deviendrais folle…

Je l'encourageais d'un signe de tête.

Futie: voilà, l'homme avait des crocs comme les animaux, lorsqu'il a voulu se jeter sur moi, s'était comme s'il volait! Et la femme, elle l'a attrapé a la gorge et l'a envoyé contre un arbre… Shaolan c'est impossible d'avoir une telle force!

Je restais silencieux… Je croyais ma sœur, je sentais qu'elle était sincère et si moi j'avais un pouvoir pourquoi d'autre ne pouvaient-ils pas en avoir? Futie interpréta mal mon silence…

Futie(pleurant): crois-moi Shaolan!

Je me levais et la pris dans mes bras tant qu'elle pleurait.

Shaolan: je te crois… C'est juste que je ne vois pas quels sorte de personne cela pourrait être…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9: écart de conduite**

**Sakura POV:**

La nuit d'hier avait été éreintante, j'avais réussis à sauver Futie, j'espère simplement qu'elle ne sera pas traumatisé par se qu'elle a vu… Elle en a sûrement parlé à Shaolan, je m'occuperais de ça dans quelques minutes, le temps qu'il arrive. Il a des cernes sous les yeux, il n'a pas beaucoup dormis… Il m'a vu, il vient vers moi…

Shaolan: bonjour.

Sakura: bonjour, tu as l'air fatigué…

**Shaolan POV:**

Si j'étais fatigué? Bien sûr! Futie avait pleuré dans mes bras jusqu'à trois heure du matin et après j'étais incapable de m'endormir, j'étais trop inquiet…

Shaolan: oui… Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis…

Sakura: pourquoi?

Je fronçais les sourcils, habituellement Sakura ne posait pas beaucoup de questions. Le fait qu'elle me pose se genre de questions étaient assez douteux… Je remarquais dans ses yeux se qui me sembla être de la crainte… Qu'avait-elle à craindre de moi?

Soudain la scène d'hier soir se déroula devant mes yeux! Je vis Futie rentrer à la maison, Futie en train de me raconter se qu'il s'était passé… C'était la première chose se passait… La scène défilait à toute vitesse, lorsque enfin se tourbillon d'image s'arrêta, je me tins la tête et je regardais Sakura. Je remarquais immédiatement qu'elle avait l'air soulagé…

Sakura: tu as mal à ta tête?

Shaolan: tu dois le savoir non?

Je la vis ouvrir de grand yeux, étonnée que je lui parle comme ça, s'était sûrement la première fois qu'elle entendait se son si froid sortir de ma voix…

**Sakura POV**:

C'était la première fois que j'entendais Shaolan parler de cette façon… Il avait eu une voix si froide et pourtant si profonde et douce… C'est la première fois que j'entends un homme parler de cette manière… Il devait se douter de quelque chose… Le jour des questions est beaucoup plus proche que se que je pensais… Il me regarda d'une telle façon, jamais on ne m'avait regardé comme ça… La froideur de sa voix se retrouvait dans ses yeux, pourtant ils semblaient chaud à la fois… Il avait un regard contraditoire…

Je vis un garçon de notre age arriver près de nous. Il ne m'aspirait pas confiance, il ne m'avait rien fait mais je savais que ces intentions n'étaient pas sincère…

**Shaolan POV**:

Il y a Tsushiro qui s'approche de nous…

"Sal con! Il a toutes les nanas qu'il veut, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de convoiter celle qui n'est pas intéressé! Connard! Tu verras de quoi je suis capable Li!"

Je savais qu'il me regardait et je fis aussi quelque chose pour l'énerver, on ne m'insulte pas comme ça! Je me penchais doucement vers Sakura, je vins près de son oreille.

Shaolan(murmurant): je ne te ferais rien…

Sakura: je sais… Tu veux juste te venger du garçon qui te tue du regard depuis tout à l'heure…

J'étais étonné, heureusement pour moi elle avait murmuré si bas que j'étais le seul à avoir entendu… Je me relevais lentement et plantais mon regard dans celui de

Tsushiro… Il soutint mon regard durant une minute avant de partir en cours…

………………………………………...

**Sakura POV:**

C'est enfin la fin des cours! J'admets que c'est très intéressant mais sa m'épuise de plus en plus, surtout que je ne me nourris pas comme je devrais le faire… En plus aujourd'hui Shaolan et le garçon nommé Tsushiro n'ont pas arrêté de se lancer des regards noir croyant que je ne le remarquais pas… Malgré le temps et les époques qui passaient les hommes restaient et resteraient les mêmes… enfin, maintenant nous allons dans la cours, Shaolan est a mes côtés, il est soucieux à cause de sa sœur… Quoi de plus normal après se qu'il s'est passé cette nuit… Tsushiro passe devant nous. Non, en fait il se mets devant nous et nous bloque le passage.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Je le regardais étonnée, si tout à l'heure il m'avait semblé froid se n'était rien comparé à se moment… Je crois que beaucoup de personne se serait enfuis rien qu'en entendant cette voix, mais Tsushiro ne broncha pas, au contraire il afficha un sourire narquois.

Tsushiro: je voulais savoir comment allait Futie…

Il eu un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il vit que Shaolan serra les poings, ses yeux remplient de rage et de colère.

Shaolan: si tu la touche tu es un homme mort!

Tsushiro: bien sûr… Je ne vois pas pourquoi je la toucherais (avec un sourire sadique) c'est déjà fait…

**Shaolan POV**:

Je ne pu me retenir, je lui donnais un crochet du gauche, il s'effondra sur le sol comme une masse informe. Je vis du coins de l'œil le regard choqué de Sakura. Mais cette enflure avait mérité son coup, on ne parle pas comme ça de mes sœurs! Je pris la main de Sakura.

Shaolan: viens on s'en va…

Elle me suivit, on était toujours main dans la main lorsque je sentis quelqu'un taper sur mon épaule. Je me retournais et je n'eu pas le temps de voir le poings de Tsushiro qu'il était déjà dans mon visage, je saignais de la bouche. J'avais faillit tomber mais Sakura m'avait retenu avec une force incroyable pour une fille… Je lui lâchais la main et je commençais à me battre contre l'autre abruti! En quelques minutes il était à terre, les main devant le visage, courbé pour éviter de se prendre des coups dans le ventre… Mais je m'en fichais! Je lui donnais des coups de pieds dans le ventre, laissant libre cours à ma colère.

Tout à coup, je sentis une main sur mon épaule qui me tirait en arrière.

Shaolan: lâche moi! Je veux lui régler son compte à cette enflure!

Sakura: Shaolan!

Je stoppais immédiatement de me débattre, sa voix était différente, d'habitude elle était douce, posée et calme mais en cet instant elle était autoritaire et profonde. Elle se tourna alors vers Tsushiro.

Sakura: va chez toi et soignes-toi… maintenant!

Son ton était glacial et n'admettais pas la réplique, Tsushiro était aussi étonné que moi mais il craignait plus Sakura que moi. Il partit rapidement me laissant seul avec Sakura. Elle me lâcha et commença à partir dans une direction… Je la suivis, je devinais assez aisément qu'elle était en colère. Je la rattrapais rapidement, nous étions dans une ruelle dépeuplé… Je lui attrapais son poignet, sa peau était gelée, on aurait que je touchais du marbre, aussi bien pour la texture que pour la couleur…

Shaolan: excuse-moi…

Elle se tourna vers moi, elle semblait assez étonnée que je m'excuse… Elle regarda avec instance ma bouche. Je me demandais vaguement pourquoi jusqu'à se que je sente ses mains sur mes joues. Elle se pencha vers moi et je sentis bientôt sa langue qui partit du menton en arrivant vers mes lèvres, là elle se sépara de moi…

Sakura: tu saignais…

Elle partit précipitamment… Je ne la comprenais pas, pas plus que je comprenais les battements précipité de mon cœur dans ma poitrine… C'était la première fois qu'une fille me faisait ça, c'était vraiment agréable… C'était tellement sensuelle…

**Sakura POV:**

Pourquoi?! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu me retenir!!? Suis-je faible à se point? Ho non, il me suis…

Shaolan: attends moi!

Sakura: mais tu n'habite pas par là!

Shaolan: je sais mais les rues ne sont pas sûre en se moment pour une fille!

Sakura: je sais très bien me défendre.

Shaolan: je m'en fiche! Je te raccompagne, un point c'est tout!

Je souris légèrement, j'adorais sa façon de prendre soins des gens, j'adorais sa façon d'être têtu… Il était même pire que moi!

Shaolan: au fait… Pourquoi est-ce que tu as léché mon sang? D'habitude les filles essuis le sang avec un mouchoir…

Je me stoppais dans la rue, mon acte avait eu beaucoup plus d'impact que je ne le pensais… Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose et vite…

**Shaolan POV:**

Je la vis réfléchir à ma question, elle serait bien obligé de me répondre… Je commençais à lui poser des questions de plus en plus personnelles et embarrassantes…

Je sentis qu'elle me passait une main autours de la taille puis elle m'approcha du mur, elle me colla contre, il était froid… Elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. J'avais encore le gout du sang mais lorsqu'elle approfondit le baiser c'était comme si elle troquait mon haleine chargé de sang contre la sienne inodore… Lorsqu'elle sépara de moi je me sentis bizarre, elle avait les lèvres plus rouge… Elle se pencha vers mon oreille.

Sakura: parce que je ne suis pas comme les autres filles…

Elle se releva et tourna au coin de la rue, disparaissant de mon champ de vision. Je me ressaisis et marchait dans la même direction que Sakura. Seulement dans la rue voisine il n'y avait plus personne… Ou était passé Sakura? Elle avait dû courir très rapidement pour ne pas que je la vois…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10: à la recherche de l'inconnue**

**Sakura POV:**

Je m'étais enfuis après avoir donné son baiser à Shaolan… J'avais aimé, je m'étais sentis si forte et si vulnérable! Quel doux contact, sa langue chaude liée à la mienne… C'était semblable au paradis… Ou à l'enfer, je ne sais pas trop si on a le droit de s'embrasser au paradis… Il ne faudra plus que je recommence mais il faudra que lui, le comprenne… je me sentais mieux désormais… Mais malgré tout je devrais me nourrir se soir… Je n'avais plus d'autre choix si je ne voulais pas mourir… J'espère juste que je ne rencontrerais plus les personnes du clan Zworfofvamp… enfin… Cette nuit je serais avec Tomoyo, elle est revenu, elle est encore en train de dormir pour le moment…

**Shaolan POV:**

Je n'avais pas cherché Sakura, je savais que si elle avait couru je n'aurais jamais pu la rattraper. J'étais donc rentré chez moi. J'étais heureux… pourquoi? À cause du baiser? Sûrement… Je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer pourquoi mais depuis que se baiser avait été échanger j'avais un sourire qui ne disparaissait pas…

J'entendis des pas dans l'escalier, je vis Futie apparaître, elle avait encore sa nuisette, ses yeux étaient gonflé et rougis signe de la nuit qu'elle avait passé à pleurer… Je regrettais de la voir comme ça… C'était se Tsushiro qui avait fait ça… non… sa ne tenait pas debout! Il n'avait pas crocs comme un animal…

Futie: qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Shaolan: quoi?

Elle me sourit.

Futie: Shaolan, je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire autant de temps et d'un tel sourire! Surtout avec la tête que j'ai! Alors qu'est-ce que tu as eu?

Shaolan: eh bien…

Je m'arrêtais, j'étais assez gêné, surtout que c'était la première fois que sa m'arrivait! Futie sembla le remarquer.

Futie: viens, on va dans me chambre…

Je la suivie jusqu'à se chambre, le lit était encore défait et son bureau n'était pas très bien rangé… mais c'est à ça que je reconnais ma sœur!

Futie: alors?

Je m'assis sur son lit tandis qu'elle restait debout contre la porte.

Shaolan: en fait je ne sais pas pourquoi je souris comme ça, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher c'est tout…

Futie: depuis quand est-ce que ça te fais ça?

Je rougis…

Shaolan: depuis que Sakura m'a embrassé…

Je vis que Futie était étonnée…

"Pas possible!…. Et s'il sourit comme ça…. Oui, il n'y a qu'une réponse possible…"

Shaolan: arrête de penser en charabia….

Futie: tu n'as qu'a pas lire dans mes pensées!

Shaolan: je ne peux pas contrôler! Tu peux m'expliquer maintenant?

Futie: bon… Je me souviens avoir ressentis la même chose à mon premier baiser…

Shaolan: mais se n'est pas mon premier!

Futie: mais est-ce que tu étais amoureux lorsque tu as eu ton premier baiser?

Shaolan: non…

Futie: eh bien voilà! Tu es tout simplement…

Shaolan(la coupant): non! Je ne suis pas amoureux! Tu te rends comptes? On ne se connaît que depuis une semaine! C'est impossible de tomber amoureux aussi vite!

Futie: pas si tu crois au coup de foudre.

Shaolan: c'est des bêtises! C'est que dans la littérature pour jeune fille qu'on retrouve des histoire comme ça!

" Il est exaspérant! Même pas capable de savoir se qu'il ressent! Et après il se dit empathe!"

Shaolan: j'ai entendu!

Futie: mais quoi c'est vrai!

Je soupirais, mes yeux se posèrent alors sur la cape que l'inconnue avait remit à Futie lors de son agression…

Shaolan: Futie? Est-ce que tu m'autoriserais à fouiller dans ton esprit pour que je retrouve la personne qui t'a sauvé?

Futie: c'est douloureux,

Shaolan: je ne sais pas… peut être bien…

Elle soupira puis elle s'allongea sur son lit, posant sa tête contre mes genoux.

Futie: si tu me fais mal je te tape et je dirais à tout le monde que tu es amoureux de Sakura!

Je soupirais d'exaspération, si je lui faisais mal je savais très bien de quoi elle était capable… Je posais mes mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, mes doigts posés sur

ses tempes. Je fermais les yeux et je concentrais…

Shaolan: repense à cette nuit…

Aussitôt les images se mirent à défilé, comme tout à l'heure… Peut être que Sakura me l'avait fait à distance?… Je voyais l'attaque, c'était comme si j'étais dans la scène mais totalement invisible… Je vis la jeune femme s'accroupire devant Futie mais c'était impossible de voir son visage…

Je rouvris les yeux, je remarquais aussitôt les yeux de Futie braqué sur moi…

Shaolan: cette femme à des pouvoirs! Elle est parvenu à retirer son visage de ta mémoire!

Futie: alors comment tu vas faire pour la retrouver?

Shaolan: je ne sais pas…

**Sakura POV:**

Je m'étais préparé comme d'habitude, sauf que je n'avais pas ma cape, Futie devait l'avoir gardé… Mais je ne pouvais aller là-bas sinon Shaolan se douterait que celle qui a sauvé Futie la connaissait… Je la récupérerais un jour ou ils seront partit… En attendant se n'était pas grave si je n'avais pas de cape. Je ne suis pas sensible à la morsure du froid… excepter si j'allais dans des désert de glace mais bon… Je ne devais pas traîner davantage, Tomoyo m'attendait dans le hall d'entré. Elle avait revêtu une mini-jupe écossaise et un débardeur noir.

Tomoyo: c'est bon?

Sakura: oui, désolée de t'avoir fais attendre…

Nous sommes sortis de la maison, nous nous sommes promenée, la nuit était fraîche, le silence reposant… Pour le moment il n'y avait aucune agression, aucun hurlement…

Tomoyo: qu'as-tu?

Sakura: pardon?

Tomoyo: tu es distante, pensive… et tu sembles un peu triste.

Sakura: c'est… aujourd'hui Shaolan s'est battu… Et il s'est mit à saigner de la bouche, son sang coulait de long de son menton sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte…

Tomoyo: je vois… Tu as bu un peu de son sang, lui il n'a pas compris se que tu as fais… Et ensuite?

Sakura: il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais fais ça… et je l'ai embrassé avant de lui dire que je n'étais pas comme les autres…

Tomoyo: et après ça??

Sakura: je me suis enfuis!

Tomoyo: Sakura! Tu aurais dû continuer!

Sakura: a faire quoi?

Tomoyo: l'embrasser! Cela fait une éternité que tu n'as embrassé personne! Et tu es toujours vierge! Après toute ses années!

Sakura: je sais… Mais je ne vois pas se que Shaolan pourrait changer à ça.

Tomoyo allait répondre mais son regard se fixa sur quelque chose. Je regardais dans la même direction qu'elle. Il y avait un homme d'une trentaine d'années, un sans

abri, il avait de la barbe, de la moustache, il sentait l'alcool à plein nez…

Je hochais la tête. Nous nous sommes approché de lui.

Sakura: quel est ton nom?

Homme: Fuji…

Tomoyo: lève toi Fuji…

Sa voix était envoûtante… L'homme se leva lentement comme hypnotisé… Je m'approchais encore plus, je passais ma main sur son torse, dans sa jeunesse il était musclé cela ne faisait aucun doute…

**Shaolan POV:**

J'avais enfin trouvé un moyen de retrouvé la sauveuse de Futie mais c'était assez compliqué, ça demandait beaucoup de concentration… J'avais essayé une grande partie de la nuit sans succès… Je me couchais donc avec la cape entre mes mains… Je réessaierais autant de temps qu'il faudra mais je réussirais! Je trouverais la sauveuse… Lorsque je fermais les yeux l'image de Sakura me vint immédiatement à l'esprit. Je pense trop à elle! Il faut que sa cesse! Je n'ai pas envie de devenir accro à elle! Elle est gentille, douce et toute les qualitées qu'on veut il n'en reste pas moins son côté mystérieux… Mais c'est peut être ça qui m'attire le plus… C'est un vrai casse-tête! Comment pourrais-je savoir?

Il faut que je me calme, que je me détende sinon je ne trouverais pas le sommeil et si je ne trouve pas le sommeil se sera d'autant plus compliqué pour moi de trouver la sauveuse…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11: Gotcha!**

**Sakura POV:**

Je me sentais en pleine forme, la nuit d'hier avait été bénéfique sans aucun doute! Je m'en voulais un peu mais… Fuji n'attendait plus rien… c'était un service que nous lui avons rendu… Je me préparais, je mis mes lunettes de soleil puis je sortis de chez moi. Je marchais dans la rue, le soleil commençait à se faire de plus en plus chaud… J'avais dû mal à m'imaginer en été mais après tout, d'autres l'avaient fait avant moi… Je me trouvais au lycée, à l'endroit habituel, Shaolan ne tarderait pas… Je devais me méfier de lui, je l'avais trop sous-estimer, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il pourrait être aussi… borné! Ha le voilà. Il a déjà mieux dormit que la veille, sa veut dire que Futie va bien. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me sourit.

Shaolan: bonjour!

Il avait l'air d'avoir oublié le baiser… tant mieux.

Sakura: tu as l'air es meilleure formes qu'hier!

Shaolan: j'ai dormis cette nuit!

Il souriait. C'était la première fois que je le voyais autant sourire. Je voyais plusieurs filles me dévisager, les garçons dévisageaient Shaolan…

**Shaolan POV:**

J'avais remarqué que beaucoup de garçons m'observaient et ceux depuis que j'étais arrivé vers Sakura. Les filles lui lançaient des regards haineux.

"Petite pute! Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'approcher le lui plus encore!"

"Sal con! Prends-toi une autre fille!"

"Lâche-le!! Comment ose-t-elle le toucher!"

"S'il l'embrasse je crois que vais lui claquer la gueule contre le mur!!"

Je souris d'un air narquois et m'approchait de Sakura espérant qu'elle me laisse faire. Je voulais les faires enragés, je n'aime pas qu'on m'insulte et encore moins qu'on me donne des ordres, même si c'est en pensées…

Sakura ne se recula pas, elle restait immobile. Je lui pris la nuque pour l'approcher de moi. Puis après un dernier regard je l'embrassais, se baiser était moins cru que le précédent, il y avait quelque chose en plus… Quoi? Je n'en sais rien… Après une minutes je me séparais d'elle. Je la regardais les yeux, elle avait un regard plus

"chaud" qu'auparavant. Je dévisageais ensuite les autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans la cours. Ils avaient tous une lueur enragé dans leurs yeux.

Shaolan: tu viens?

Sakura: oui…

Elle avait dit se mot d'un seul soupire, il provoqua en moi un frisson le long de mon dos, mais le frisson de peur celui qui est désagréable, non, ce frisson était délicat, doux et envoûtant… Comme elle.

Une fois seul je me tournais vers elle.

Shaolan: excuse-moi…

Sakura: ne t'excuse pas… Tu voulais leur montrer que tu étais libre de se faire se que tu veux…

J'étais étonné, comment faisait-elle pour savoir se genre de chose?

Sakura: les hommes sont tous pareil… de tout temps.

………………………………………...

**Shaolan POV:**

C'était le soir, je venais de quitter Sakura pour retourner chez moi. Je me rendis directement dans ma chambre. Je pris la cape de la sauveuse et je me mis au travail. Je me concentrais, je vidais mon esprit et recherchait les marques du possesseur du vêtement, la seul image qui me vint était celle de Sakura. Je secouais la tête, elle me hantait. Je recommençais, au bout de plusieurs heure le résultat était toujours le même… Peut être que la sauveuse était Sakura… Elle est tellement mystérieuse que sa ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié… Je n'avais qu'un seul moyen de m'en assurer.

**Sakura POV:**

Il était minuit, j'avais revêtu mon costume habituel, cette nuit j'avais décidé de récupérer ma cape. J'étais de nouveau seule, Toya et Fujitaka étaient partis en France. Tomoyo, elle, était partie en Russie. Je pense que je vais seulement me promener se soir… En espérant qu'il n'y ai aucun Zworsofvamp dans le coin… Je sortais, je retournais dans le bois où j'avais rencontré Futie. J'aimais beaucoup cet endroit. Pas parce que quelqu'un y avait été agressé mais du plus loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours aimé les bois. L'odeur que les plantes et l'humus dégageaient était subtil et enivrante, les hommes n'y font plus attention désormais… C'est domage pour eux… J'entendais des voix au loin. Et l'une d'elle ne m'était pas inconnu… Je me laissais tomber de l'arbre dans lequel je m'étais réfugié. Je marchais en direction de la rue d'ou me parvenais ces voix. Il y avait quatre personnes. Il y avait une femme au teint blanc ivoire, un homme brun et du même teint que la femme, un autre homme mais blond comme les deux précédents il avait le teint pâle… Lorsque je vis le quatrième mon cœur manqua un battement. Il s'agissait de Shaolan! Après se que lui avait dit raconté sa sœur il avait oser venir ici! La nuit! Quel idiot!

**Shaolan POV:**

Je m'étais mis dans un sacré pétrin! Ma sœur avait eu un seul assaillant moi j'en avais trois! Est-ce qu'on avait voulu me punir parce que j'étais sortis de nuit sans autorisation? Si Sakura était là, elle ne faisait pas beaucoup pour m'aider… Enfin, pour le moment ils m'empêchaient juste de passé!

Femme: que fais-tu dehors à cet heure petit?

Petit? J'ai dix huit ans et je suis le plus grand de ma famille et de ma classe!

Shaolan: se ne sont pas vos affaires!

Blond: et agressif avec tout ça!

Ils rirent tout les trois. J'étais tombé sur des cinglés! Il faut toujours que j'ai les gens les plus bizarres! À croire que je suis maudit!

Brun: t'es plutôt mignon…

Et en plus ce sont des homosexuels! J'en ai marre!

Blond: un conseil, détends-toi…

Femme: sa risque de faire mal au début mais tu épprouveras vite du plaisir…

Ils s'approchèrent de moi, j'étais encerclé. Je n'avais pas compris se qu'ils avaient voulu dire mais je savais une chose: j'étais très mal barré!

Le brun me prit par la gorge me forçant à pencher ma tête sur la gauche. Il se pencha vers mon cou… Soudain il poussa un hurlement et me lâcha. Je m'écroulais au sol. Les trois poussèrent un cri, pas de terreur mais comme les animaux lorsqu'ils veulent montrer à leur ennemis qui est le plus fort… Se que je vis ensuite était des mouvements tellement rapide qu'ils en devenaient flou. Je voyais la sauveuse devant moi qui évitait les coups de poignard de ses essaillants. Elle se déplaçait plus vite qu'eux. Je me relevais péniblement lorsque je vis que la sauveuse était bien Sakura, elle avait une robe du XVIIIème siècle noir. Elle était très belle. Je remarquais alors que la femme se dirigeait vers elle, Sakura ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Shaolan: Sakura!!

Elle se retourna, fit un mouvement du poignet et la femme brûla comme si le feu qui se consumait en elle était devenu trop fort et l'avait engloutis. Les deux voulurent partir eux aussi mais ils n'y parvirent pas. Ils brûlèrent de l'intérieur également. Sakura commença à partir. Je la suivis en courant.

Shaolan: Sakura!

Elle se retourna brusquement vers moi en prenant par le col et me colla contre le mur à plusieurs centimètre au dessus du sol.

Sakura: c'est bon? Tu as vu se que tu voulais?

Elle avait eu la même voix que le jour où elle avait parlé à Tsushiro… Mais cette fois c'était à moi qu'elle parlait. Dans ses yeux, je lisais de la colère, de la haine, de la tristesse et de la douleur.

Shaolan: tu peux me reposer s'il te plait?

Elle me colla un peu plus contre le mur avant de me lâcher. Je me relevais tout de suite.

Shaolan: c'est bien toi qui a sauvé ma sœur?

Sakura: oui

Shaolan: tu peux venir à la maison?

Elle me regarda un instant, elle hésita un court moment.

Sakura: d'accord.

Nous nous mîmes à marcher silencieusement jusqu'à chez moi. Une fois arriver, nous sommes aller dans ma chambre le plus silencieusement possible. Je fermais la porte de ma chambre à clé. Je me tournais pour voir Sakura reprendre sa cape.

Shaolan: je veux des réponses…

Sakura: tu ne les auras peut être pas toute… Pose tes questions…

Shaolan: déjà comment arrives-tu à bouger aussi vite.

Sakura: je suis un vampire…

Je la regardais étrangement. Je savais que les gens avec des pouvoirs existaient mais… des vampires… C'était un peu gros pour moi…

Sakura: j'ai entendu. Si tu ne me crois pas lorsque je te réponds sa ne sert à rien de continuer.

Elle se retourna mais je lui agrippais la main.

Shaolan: comment se fait-il que je ne puisse pas entendre tes pensées?

Sakura: je les confonds… Les vampires peuvent lire dans les pensées des autres vampires et dans celle des humains. Alors depuis que je sais le faire je cache mes pensées.

Elle ferma les yeux et soudain j'entendis sa voix clairement dans ma tête.

"mais c'est aussi parce que tu manque d'entraînement… Tu as un grand pouvoir mais tu ne le maîtrise pas assez bien."

Shaolan: dis-moi, si tu es un vampire, comment fais-tu pour vivre en plein jour?

Sakura: au bout de plusieurs millénaire la peau des vampires devient plus ferme, tellement plus ferme qu'elle ne crains plus la morsure du soleil. Mais dans ses cas là

nous sommes beaucoup plus vulnérable…

Shaolan: donc tu te nourris de sang…

Sakura: oui… Mais c'est comme pour le soleil, au bout de plusieurs millénaire nous pouvons nous en passer, il nous rends plus fort, c'est tout.

Shaolan: mais en se qui conserne les ails, les crucifix…

Sakura: c'est du n'importe quoi. Je peux très bien toucher un ail ou un crucifix. Certain vampire était des prêtres avant portant il ne sont pas mort.

Shaolan: mais en fait vous craignez juste le feu et la lumière…

Sakura: et la démantibulation… Parce exemple lorsque nous brûlons si on ne disperse pas nos cendre ont reviens à la vie. Sous quel aspect j'en ai aucune idée mais nous revenons…

Je m'assis sur mon lit.

Shaolan: c'est incroyable.

Sakura: je sais…

Shaolan: est-ce que…

Sakura: oui?

Shaolan: est-ce que c'est toi la future impératrice qui a été empoisonné par son demi-frère?

Sakura baissa les yeux. Apparement c'était un souvenir douloureux. Je la comprenais si j'avais vécu ça j'aurais mieux aimé qu'on ne m'en reparle pas.

Sakura: oui…

Shaolan: donc le fameux médecin était un vampire… Mais pourquoi avait-il demandé à se qu'on te fasse plus belle que jamais?

Sakura: parce qu'une fois vampire notre corps ne peut plus changer. Si un enfant devient vampire, il restera enfant pour l'éternité.

Shaolan: et Toya, Fujitaka?

Sakura: j'ai fais d'eux des vampires… Je ne supportais pas l'idée de rester seul pour l'éternité…

Shaolan: pourquoi appeles-tu ton père par son prénom?

Sakura: parce que lorsque je l'ai transformé en vampire quelque chose s'est brisé. Il m'avait donné la vie et moi je lui en ai donné une nouvelle. Le lien qui faisait de

lui mon père se brisa…

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Tsujiai?

Sakura: il a été exilé… Mais lorsque le peuple qui l'avait reçu à su se qu'il m'avait fait il l'a tué…

Shaolan: c'est dingue! Quand je pense que je me suis toujours intéressé à cette histoire! C'était ma préféré! Je demandais toujours à ma mère de me la raconter… Et

maintenant je connais même les protagonistes!

Sakura me sourit comme on sourit à un petit garçon trop enthousiaste…

Shaolan: tu dois me trouver immature…

Sakura: c'est se que j'aime chez toi. Tu es à la fois immature et trop sérieux… Tu as une double personnalité (NdA: je ne trouvais plus l'orthographe de Skysophrène!)

Shaolan: je suis content que tu ai répondu à mes questions…

Sakura: en faisant cela, j'ai effreind plusieurs règles…

Shaolan: quelles règles?

Sakura: on ne doit jamais révéler aux humains que nous sommes des vampires, on ne doit laisser aucune trace des meutres que l'on commet… et d'autre chose…

Il était très tard mais la curiosité faisait reculé mon sommeil. Sakura était plus pâle qu'avant… je posais une main sur sa joue

Shaolan: tu es pâle et froide…

Sakura: je ne me suis pas nourris…

C'était à cause moi… Soudain j'eu une pensée…

Shaolan: bois mon sang.

Elle se tourna vers moi, elle était étonnée.

Sakura: tu veux mourir?

Shaolan: non, mais je pense que si tu prends une gorgée tu seras en meilleurs formes et moi je n'en mourrais pas…

Elle me sourit puis s'approcha de moi, elle me regarda d'un air envoûteur avant de porter tout son intention à mon cou. Je sentis ses lèvres frôler ma peau à l'endroit ou se trouvait la carotide puis elle me déposa un baiser avant de se relever.

Sakura: je ne te mordrais pas Shaolan… Je n'ai pas envie que tu y prenne goût. Être un vampire c'est agréable les premières années mais après beaucoup d'entre-nous deviennes fou… La vie est plus belle que l'immortalité…

Je ne répondis rien, je ne pouvais pas comparer…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12: la maison des Kinomoto**

**Shaolan POV**:

Depuis que je savais la véritable nature de Sakura, je ne dormis pas de la nuit bien que j'étais exténué! Pourquoi? Pas par peur, mais tout ces aveux faisaient réfléchir. Malgré que j'avais des pouvoirs, il m'était difficile de croire que les vampires existaient… Surtout que se n'était pas les vampires comme on en parle dans les livres, en vérité les vampires ne craignaient pas les crucifix et l'ails… Et une fois qu'ils sont vieux, ils ne craignent même plus le soleil! Ils deviennent limite indestructible! C'est à ni rien comprendre!… Mais maintenant que j'y pense si les vampires existent, les sorcières et autres monstres existent-t-ils aussi? Il faudra que je demande à Sakura.

Je regardais l'heure sur mon cadran, 6h00... Je me levais, cela ne servait à rien de rester dans mon lit à ne rien faire. J'enfilais un pantalon de lin blanc et j'allais en salle d'entraînement. Je me battais contre des sacs remplits de sel ou de farine… Je donnais toute la force que j'avais dans cette entraînement.

??: tu n'arrives pas à dormir?

Je retournais rapidement pour voir Sakura qui était appuyé sur la fenêtre.

Shaolan: c'est assez difficile de dormir après toutes ces révélations…

Elle eut un air triste puis elle sauta pour entrer dans la pièce.

Sakura: continu ton entraînement…

Shaolan: pourquoi?

Elle me regarda intensément.

Sakura: c'est vrai que sa ne te sera peut être pas nécessaire…

Sur ce elle partit si vite que l'œil humain ne pouvait voir qu'une traîné noir, la couleur de ses habits. Je continuais de m'entraîner quelques instants puis je partis prendre ma douche pour ensuite partir en cours. Sakura n'était pas encore arrivée. Je l'attendais jusqu'à se que la sonnerie retentisse… Lorsque j'entrais en classe, elle était déjà là, assise près de la fenêtre. J'allais la rejoindre mais le professeur entra et un garçon s'assit à côté de Sakura. Je me mis à une autre place, je pourrais bien lui parler à la pause…

À la fin du cours Sakura se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie, une fois dans la cours il me fut impossible de la retrouver… Je trouvais cela étrange, elle m'évitait. Pourquoi? Avais-je dis quelque chose de mal se matin?

………………………………………...

Le midi je me dépêchais de sortir pour essayer d'attraper Sakura. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir dire cela un jour mais j'étais content que Tsushiro retienne Sakura. Je m'approchais d'eux.

Sakura: que me veux-tu?

Tsushiro: faire connaissance avec toi…

Shaolan: ha Sakura te voilà! Je te cherchais!

Tsushiro me lança un regard noir, surtout lorsque Sakura vint dans mes bras. Je savais qu'elle voulait le faire partir, c'était uniquement pour ça qu'elle était venu vers moi… Tsushiro partit, nous laissans seul. J'emmenais Sakura dans une salle vide. Je la cramponnais au niveau de la taille, geste inutile: si elle ne voulait pas venir avec moi elle pourrait se défaire sans problème de mon étreinte. Je la bloquais entre le mur et moi.

Shaolan: pourquoi me fuis-tu?

Sakura: je ne…

Shaolan(la coupant): ne me mens pas! J'ai bien vu que tu me fuyais, ne me prend pas pour un imbécile.

Elle soupira en détournant la tête puis elle me regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient empreint d'une tristesse infini… Sa me faisait mal de la voir dans cet état là.

Sakura: si tu reste avec moi tu seras en danger…

Shaolan: pourquoi?

Sakura: détache-toi de moi. Je n'en parlerais pas ici. On en parlera chez moi se sera plus sûr.

À la fin des cours j'accompagnais Sakura chez elle. Elle vivait dans une maison de taille normal, avec deux étages et un jardin. Elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans le jardin. Nous entrons ensuite dans la maison. Elle était très sombre, tout les volets étaient fermés, il y a quelque temps je n'aurais pas compris pourquoi mais désormais je comprenais que c'était à cause de Toya, Fujitaka et Tomoyo: eux ne supportaient pas la lumière. Sakura me prit la main pour me guider jusqu'au salon. Je ne voyais pas grand chose, aussi elle souleva légèrement les volets permettant d'éclairer faiblement la pièce.

Sakura: sa ne te dérange pas si je n'éclaire pas plus?

Shaolan: non, ça ira…

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous… Je décidais de le rompre.

Shaolan: alors pourquoi me fuyais-tu?

Sakura: parce que si tu es avec moi tu seras en dangers.

Shaolan: mais jusqu'à présent sa n'avait jamais posé de problème…

Sakura: jusqu'à présent je ne m'étais jamais montré aux vampires du clan Zworsofvamp.

Elle avait dit cela posément mais je savais que c'était à cause de moi, si je ne l'avais pas forcé à me protéger elle n'aurait jamais eu à se montrer.

Sakura: tu ne m'as pas forcé… J'aurais très bien pu te laisser mourir là-bas.

Shaolan: je n'aime pas que tu lise dans mes pensées…

Sakura: alors cache-les.

Elle parlait normalement d'un ton étrangement neutre.

Shaolan: je ne te laisserais pas…

Elle me regarda étonnée.

Sakura: pourquoi!? Pourquoi veux-tu rester alors que tu as le choix?!

Shaolan: parce que tu es la première amie que j'ai eu, tu es une personne remarquable, tu as sauvé ma sœur et tu m'as sauvé aussi! Je ne te laisserais pas!

Sakura: tu n'as pas pensée que tu serais un être incapable? Un poids?

Shaolan: je sais que je ne fais pas le poids face à un vampire… Mais je ne te laisserais pas seule contre eux.

Sakura: je ne suis pas seule.

Shaolan: un allié est toujours bon à prendre… Je t'en prie Sakura. Je ne le supporterais pas! Si tu ne voulais plus être avec moi tu aurais laissé ses vampires me tuer.

Sakura ne répondit pas, j'espère du plus profond de mon être qu'elle ne me laisse pas, pour la première fois j'étais attaché à quelqu'un et je ne voulais pas la perdre. Elle soupira.

Sakura: alors tu devras t'entraîner plus, toujours plus. Ne jamais te reposer sur tes acquis car à ce moment-là tu peux être certain que tu seras mort. Il faudra travailler aussi bien, ta force que ta vitesse et tes réflexes. Tes sens devront être plus développé… Et surtout tu devras contrôler ton don d'empathie.

Shaolan: d'accord!

Je m'approchais d'elle. Elle se décala légèrement sur son fauteuil pour me laisser de la place.

Shaolan: j'aimerais savoir aussi qui sont les vampires de Zworsofvamp dont tu m'as parlé…

**Voilà un tout petit chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plut! Merci à toute les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires! Bisous et merci à tous!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13: vampire's clan**

**Sakura POV:**

Shaolan voulait que je lui parle des Zworsofvamp… Mais pour cela il faut revenir au tout début… C'était assez compliquer… Est-ce qu'on humain pourra comprendre le dilemme qu'éprouve un vampire? Je vais tenté de lui expliquer du mieux que je peux… Je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Il est déjà adorable de vouloir rester avec nous, j'aurais dû le repousser mais il s'exprimait avec une telle passion qu'il m'était impossible de lui résister…

Sakura: je dois te raconter tout depuis le début pour que tu comprennes… tout cela remonte à des millénaires…

**Flash-back**

Les vampires furent créer dans l'Égypte ancienne, le premier peuple qui fut civilisé. Il y avait un Pharaon ainsi que son épouse. Ils se nommaient respectivement Osiris et Isis. Lorsque l'on étudit la mythologie, on apprend que ces deux personnages sont des dieux, mais c'est totalement faux. Isis et Osiris ont réellement existé… Osiris était un grand roi, respectueux envers son peuple et envers sa famille ainsi que sa femme. Mais son frère était jaloux de lui, il enviait son statu, sa femme, son peuple, chaque particule de son être lui criait qu'il voulait être à sa place! Contrairement à se qu'on dit dans la mythologie Osiris et Isis n'ont jamais eu de fils ou de fille. Si jamais le souverain venait à mourir se serait à son frère, Seth de prendre le trône… La tentation était trop forte pour Seth, il fit empoisonner son frère qui commença à mourir à petit feu. Seulement, les esprits de cette époque aimait leur pharaon, lorsque Osiris était sur le seuil de la mort ils décidèrent alors de s'allier à sa femme pour qu'elle puisse le sauvé… Les esprits se transformèrent en un seul et même esprit qui pénétra dans le corps d'Isis… Se qui fonctionna, et Osiris fut sauvé mais le couple royale avait totalement changer, ils étaient incapable de vivre au soleil et ne se nourrissait que de sang… Le couple royal se cachait, personne n'était au courant de ses changement… Seth ne remarqua pas ses changements, aussi il décida de recommencer une tentative pour détruire son frère.

Une nuit Seth s'introduit dans la chambre d'Osiris, il le découpa en dix morceaux qu'il éparpilla dans l'Égypte. Isis commença alors un long voyage à travers la nuit pour retrouver et rassemblé les morceaux du corps de son mari. Elle devait y parvenir avant douze jour car après Seth serait couronné roi…Elle y parvint, elle retrouva tout les morceau du corps de son époux, elle les rassembla et les lia à l'aide de bandelette qui servait pour la momification. Alors le miracle se produit, Osiris était de nouveau vivant. Dans un état déplorable mais vivant malgré tout, c'est comme ça qu'ils regagnèrent le palais royal, ils tuèrent Seth pour sa trahison. Après s'être repu du sang de son frère Osiris avait repris son apparence normal sans aucune cicatrice…

Les années passèrent, Isis et Osiris créerent une nouvelle religion où ils étaient devenus les nouveaux dieux. Ils demandaient des sacrifices humains tout les soirs…

Au début, leur peuple les adoraient, ils étaient comme des dieux vivants, alors ils donnaient chaque soir deux personnes en sacrifice… Seulement le peuple devenait craintif, il trouvait cela trop étrange. Un jour ils ont décidé de ne plus obéir à leur dieux, ils les captuèrent et les emmurèrent…

Isis et Osiris restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs millénaire, jusqu'au jour où un jeune vampire en quête de pouvoir les trouva. Il les installa dans une salle du trône, les honorants comme des dieux. Mais Isis et Osiris ne bougeaient plus… Certain pensaient qu'ils étaient mort, ils se trompaient lourdement.

Deux ou trois millénaires plus tard un vampire un peu plus vieux que celui qui les avait découvert leur fit écouter de la musique, il leur mettait des films qui passaient… C'est ainsi que se réveilla Isis, mais se que personne n'avait compris c'est qu'elle voulait détruire toute sorte de vie, elle voulait vivre en reine sur tout le monde… Un rêve insensé! Elle tua même Osiris pour y parvenir… Un rêve insensé qui se transforma vite en un cauchemar… Pourtant elle eut des partisants… mais heureusement pour nous, son amour refusa de se joindre à elle. Elle en fut tellement affecté qu'elle se mura dans le silence et l'immobilité… Depuis se jour il existe deux clans de vampire: les Zworsofvamp et les Vrolocks…

Les Zworsofvamp sont les partisans d'Isis, et voue une haine sans limite aux Vrolocks…

**Fin du Flash-back**

Shaolan avait écouté l'histoire de Sakura, il se posait encore des questions…

**Shaolan POV:**

Shaolan: pourquoi Isis voulait-elle assouvir le monde? Je veux dire elle a toujours été une reine et elle aurait la reine des vampires, c'était amplement suffisant!

Sakura: non, pas pour elle. Elle aimait le pouvoir, elle voulait détruire bon nombre d'humain, les garder juste comme nourriture. Elle désirait un monde de vampire qui

l'idolâtrait. Quelque part je la comprends, imagine que l'on t'emmurait durant plusieurs millénaires? Tu mourrais à petit feu, de faim…

Shaolan: mais toi tu fais partie des Vrolocks non?

Sakura: oui, se n'est pas parce que je comprends pourquoi elle veut réduire les humains en esclavage mais je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec elle… C'est moi qui suis à l'origine du clan des Vrolcks, je suis la chef si tu préfère…

J'étais impressionné! Elle était d'une sagesse sans limite… Mais pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas réduire les humains en esclavage? Après tout, c'était une vampire…

Sakura: je n'ai jamais voulu parce que c'est à l'humain qu'appartient le monde… Sans humain, il n'y aurait plus de vie, les humains sont fascinants… Beaucoup d'entre nous adore les regarder…

Shaolan: mais cette guerre des clans a disparu en même temps que la reine non?

Sakura: non… La reine dort seulement, elle attends le moment propice pour se réveillé… Les vampires de son clan veulent lui mâcher le travail. Ils cherchent à tuer

les Vrolocks… Moi surtout puisque je suis leur chef.

C'était tout simplement incroyable… une guerre qui se poursuivait parmi les millénaires alors qu'il n'y a plus la reine… et tout ça pour nous… Les vampires n'étaient pas les "monstres" que l'on croyait. Bien sûr il y en avaient qui étaient horrible mais les vampires comme Sakura sont plus sympathique que certains humains…

Shaolan: pourquoi les Vrolocks?

Sakura(souriant): Vrolocks signifies vampire en Transylvanien…

Je lui souris à mon tour… Elle semblait avoir le cœur plus léger…

Sakura: c'est le cas!

Shaolan(soupirant): tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de lire dans mes pensées!

Sakura: tu les penses tellement fort que c'est impossible de ne pas les entendres.

Shaolan: est-ce que tu pourrais m'entraîner? Je sais que tu dois être très occupé et tout ça mais…

Sakura(le coupant): je ne suis pas occupé. Je t'entraînerais, aussi bien pour tes pensées que pour ta force physique. Tu dois t'améliorer pour avoir une chance de rester en vie… haaaaaaaaaaa!

Sakura s'écroula sur le sol une main sur la tempe. Elle saignait du nez et semblait souffrir le martyr. Je commençais à paniquer! Je ne savais pas quoi faire lorsqu'un vampire avait des malaises!

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu as?!

Sakura haletait, je la pris dans mes bras espérant que sa crise se passe. Elle s'agita un peu puis elle se calma. Elle me serra dans ses bras et enfuit son visage dans ma poitrine.

Sakura: elle est revenue!

Shaolan: quoi?

Je n'avais pas compris et surtout pas entendu se que Sakura m'avait dit. Le son de sa voix était étouffé, j'hésitais à lui relever la tête pour enfin comprendre ses paroles. Finalement c'est se que je fis, j'essuyais le sang qui coulait le long de son nez. Elle semblait inquiète… Trop inquiète.

Sakura: Isis est revenu à la vie…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14: entraînement contre un vampire**

**Sakura POV:**

La douleure que j'avais ressentis au réveil d'Isis avait été intenable, les plus jeune vampire avaient dû mourir sur le coup… Elle faisait un appel pour réunir ses troupes, ses alliés et par la même occasion elle montrait à tout les vampires qu'elle était réveillée et plus forte que jamais… Je me devais de faire la même chose, je devais réveillé mes alliés…

Sakura: mets tes mains sur tes oreilles, sinon tu mourras…

Shaolan obtempéra immédiatement. Je le vis les mains sur les oreilles, les yeux fermer comme un enfant lorsqu'il a peur de quelque chose. Je pris une grande inspiration et j'hurlais… La voix d'un vampire est différente de celle des humains, c'est se que les plus jeune vampire doivent apprendre en premier. Ils peuvent percer les tympans sans aucune difficulté, lorsque j'hurlais je n'émis que des ultras son, seul les vampires pouvaient comprendre mais les effets de ses ondes étaient nocifs pour les oreilles humaines. Je posais une main sur l'épaule de Shaolan, lui montrant de cette façon qu'il pouvait retirer ses mains de ses oreilles. Il les enleva lentement puis il se leva à son tour.

Shaolan: comment as-tu su que Isis était réveillée?

Sakura: les vampires qui veulent faire savoir leur retour hurlent comme je viens de le faire…

Shaolan: se n'est pas vraiment hurler, si tu avais hurlé je t'aurais entendu malgré mes mains…

Je souris, Shaolan apprenait vite, il aura une chance de rester en vie après toute cette histoire… Quel égoïste je fais! Je mets sa vie en danger juste parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'éloigne de moi… Mais s'il meurt je ne me le pardonnerais jamais… Je l'apprécie beaucoup, c'est son côté humain qui m'a séduite, sa fragilité, ses instants qui pourrait être les derniers, ses petites années… Les humains ne se rendent pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont…

**Shaolan POV:**

Sakura était perdue dans ses pensées, pensées que je n'arrivais toujours pas à connaître! C'était horrible de voir les rôles s'inversé! Un jour on lit dans les pensées des gens et l'autre on lit dans les votre! C'est quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Finalement j'ai trouvé une compagne dans l'étrangeté! Quoi que pour rattrapé Sakura j'ai encore du chemin a parcourir… Je décidais de lui reposé ma question…

Shaolan: les vampires qui hurlent n'hurlent pas de la même façon que les humains n'est-ce pas?

Ma question eu l'effet escompté, Sakura sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers moi en souriant.

Sakura: non… Nos hurlement sont constituer d'ultras-sons, seuls les autres vampires peuvent comprendre les messages que nous envoyons. Ses ondes sont néfaste pour les oreilles humaines…

Shaolan: et qu'est-ce que tu as demandé?

Sakura: j'ai envoyé aux Vrolocks, Isis réunit ses partisants, nous devons être unis devant eux… Bien maintenant retournons chez toi, nous allons commencer ton entrenaiment…

Je souris, elle allait m'aider! Je ne serais pas seul c'était magnifique! Je me demande par quoi nous allons commencer.

Sakura: sur la route je vais t'apprendre à cacher tes pensées…

Je soupirais, elle avait encore lu mes pensées! J'avais hâte de pouvoir les cachées! Je n'avais pas de pensées déplacées mais se n'était jamais agréable lorsqu'on répondait à des questions que vous n'avez pas exprimé à haute voix! Sakura ouvrit la porte et me laissa passer en premier puis elle ferma la porte. Sur la route, j'éprouvais des douleurs au niveau de ma tête, et elles devenaient de plus en plus forte.

Shaolan: Sakura? J'ai mal au crâne c'est normal?

Sakura: oui puisque c'est moi qui te les donne.

Shaolan: quoi?!

Sakura: si on arrive à entendre les pensées après on peu faire monté des sentiments… Si je le voulait je pourrais te tuer. Essaye de lutter contre cette douleur.

Trouve un sentiments qui te soulage.

Je fermais les yeux, j'essayais un sentiments: l'amour que j'éprouvais pour ma mère. Mais je n'eu qu'une douleur plus forte encore. J'essayais autre chose: l'amour envers mes sœurs… Ce sentiments eu le même insuccès! Je ne voyais plus quoi prendre! Puis je repensais au baiser que j'avais échangé avec Sakura. La douleur persistait mais elle était beaucoup moins forte qu'auparavant. Je me représentais la scène où Sakura m'avait embrassé, avec tout se que j'avais ressentis à se moment là… Et la douleur disparu complètement…

Sakura: je ne pensais pas qu'un simple baiser pouvait t'aider à se point!

Shaolan(rouge): ben, c'est pas tout les jours que… que j'embrasse un vampire magnifique.

Sakura rougit légèrement à ma remarque puis elle se remit à me faire des douleurs à la tête mais plus fort cette fois-ci. J'eu un peu plus de mal à la faire disparaître mais j'y parvint… Nous arrivons enfin chez moi.

Shaolan: je vais me changer et je reviens.

Je partis dans ma chambre enfiler un pantalon en lin et je redescendis. Sakura m'attendait à l'endroit ou je l'avais laissé.

Shaolan: c'est bon, on peut aller au dojo.

Sans un bruit nous avons ouvert les portes.

Sakura: mets-toi en place, je ferme les portes.

Je retirais mon tee-shirt et je mis en place au milieu de la pièce. Sakura ferma la porte et tout à coup je me sentis projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Sakura: ne baisse jamais ta garde, même si l'un d'entre nous paraît blessé, il ne le sera pas longtemps.

Je courais vers elle pour lui donner un coup de poings mais elle m'évita avec une telle rapidité que j'avais simplement vu une traîné couleur chair… Je tombais par terre.

Sakura: soit plus rapide et plus souple. Anticipe le mouvement de ton ennemi.

Je me remis debout et j'esssayais à nouveau, tout comme la première fois je tombais à terre. Je me relevais pour voir Sakura sortit un bout de tissu. Elle s'approcha de moi et me banda les yeux.

Sakura: tu te fie trop à ta vu et pas assez à ton instinct. L'instinct est parfois plus utile que la vue.

Je sentis qu'elle me mettait quelque chose dans la main: mon épée.

Sakura: tu vas essayer de me frapper avec ton épée, fis-toi à ton instinct pas à autre chose, dirige toi et frappe quand tu sens que tu dois le faire.

Je restais immobile, essayant de repérer Sakura au son de sa voix… Mais je n'y parvins pas. Je sentis qu'on me poussait sur le côté, je faillis tomber mais je réussis à me stabilisé. Je me retournais pour abattre mon épée qui ne rencontra que du vide. Sakura ne parlait pas, elle se contentait de me pousser. À un moment j'abattis mon épée qui rencontra un obstacle. C'était une épée, j'en étais certain, j'avais reconnu le bruit du fer qui s'entre-choc. Je faisais de grand moulinet pour essayé de toucher Sakura. Je devais avoir l'air d'un imbécile à brasser le vent depuis cinq minutes. Sakura commença à me frapper du plat de la lame de son épée et moi comme un imbécile je n'arrivais pas à la toucher. Je m'immobilisais, je me concentrais pour percevoir la présence de Sakura.

Sakura: tu auras du mal… Comment repéré un mort?

Shaolan: tu n'es pas morte.

Sakura: si… Je suis morte il y a plusieurs millénaires.

Shaolan: mais un vampire ne meurt pas…

Sakura: notre corps humain meurt. C'est assez effrayant au début… Allez essaye de m'attaquer. Au départ je bougerais comme une mortelle.

Je commençais à me battre avec elle, j'y arrivais les yeux bandé, j'étais assez fière de moi. Puis les mouvements de Sakura commencèrent à être beaucoup plus rapide et puissant. Elle me mit à terre et s'assit sur moi en enlevant le tissu qui recouvrait mes yeux, j'eu du mal à me voir. Mes yeux étaient désormais habitué à l'obscurité et il me fallu un peu de temps avant de voir correctement. Je sentais les jambes de Sakura de chaque côté de mon bassin…

Sakura: évite d'avoir des pensées perverses tant que peux lire en toi…

Je souris doucement.

Shaolan: je suis un garçon normalement constitué, il ne faut pas m'en demander trop.

Elle me sourit et m'aida à me relever.

Sakura: tu as fais des progrets, mais il faudra en faire encore plus.

Shaolan: oui.

Je me mis en position d'attaque. Nous avons continuer à nous battre jusqu'à se que j'en puisse plus.

Sakura: on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui… On se voit demain.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue puis elle s'en alla. J'allais dans ma chambre et je m'écroulais sur le lit.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15: When a vampire get up…**

Nous sommes en Inde, dans un vieux temple. On voit les feuilles des arbres bouger tandis que le vent apportait un message silencieux. Tout était calme et paisible, beaucoup d'hommes et des femmes étaient venus ici jadis, mais désormais se temple était abandonné et ses dieux oublié. Dans le calme qui régnait dans ce lieu on entendit soudain un bruit… Un bruit de pierre qui roule contre de la pierre, lentement. Le clair de lune illumine de sa douce lumière l'entrée du temple. Bientôt une forme sombre commence à arriver. Elle n'est pas informe, mais on serait incapable de savoir si c'était un homme ou une femme, tout se qu'on voyait était un squelette recouvert de peau. Un homme se promenait par là avec sa compagne, il entendit le bruit de la pierre et se tourna vers sa compagne.

Homme: je vais aller voir se qu'il se passe, ne bouge pas.

Il partit en direction du temple abandonné, sa compagne était un peu effrayé à l'idée de rester seule dans la nuit mais elle ne bougea pas. Son mari se trouvait maintenant devant les portes du temple. Il vit la silhouette squeletique, il s'approcha doucement.

Homme: ça va? Vous avez besoins d'aide?

Le squelette vivant le regarda avec des yeux pétillants et hocha la tête en faisant signe d'approcher. L'homme s'approcha, il vit le squelette vivant lever la main vers lui, il le laissa faire et le squelette l'attrapa fermement au cou. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cette chose aurait eu autant de force. Il poussa un cri lorsqu'il sentit que le squelette lui mordit le cou et le faisait saigner.

La compagne entendit son mari crier, se n'était pas son genre, jamais elle ne l'avait entendu pousser un cri. Elle alla donc vers le temple. Son hurlement déchira la nuit lorsqu'elle vit son compagnon mort, vidé de son sang devant une magnifique jeune femme au teint étrangement pâle pour le pays aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. La femme lâcha le compagnon et se dirigea vers sa compagne.

Femme: ton mari m'a bien aidé… Remercie le de ma part lorsque tu le rejoindras.

Elle se déplaça très vite et mordit le cou gracile de la jeune femme qui était trop morte de peur pour penser à crier. Lorsqu'elle se fut reput de sang, elle regarda la lune. Puis elle partit très vite…

...………………………………………...

Dans un château, en Allemagne, il y avait plein de visiteurs. Se château était renommé pour son style, les visites et les touristes se faisaient nombreux chaque année. Lors d'une de ses visites un adolescent suivait distraitement le groupe. Une femme se retourna.

Femme: Jonas! ( se prononce Yonas) arrête de faire la tête, c'est très intéressant.

Jonas(ironnique): ouais! Beaucoup plus que de passer une journée avec ses amis!

La femme soupira et avança. Jonas profita de cet instant pour aller dans une autre salle. Elle était plus petite mais il n'y avait personne. C'était une bibliothèque. Il sourit en pensant que dans les films on trouvait toujours un passage secret en bougeant les livres dans une bibliothèque. Il s'amusa à bouger plusieurs livres et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant un pan du mur s'ouvrit.

Jonas: trop cool.

Il regarda par le passage secret, il n'y avait qu'un escalier en colimasson. Il jeta un regard derrière lui puis il s'avança dans l'escalier. Il descendait encore et toujours mais il ne voyait toujours pas le bout… Au bout d'une demi-heure il arriva dans une petite crypte. Comme dans toute les cryptes il y avait un tombeau. Jonas s'approcha curieusement. Il n'avait pas entendu dire qu'il y avait encore un tombeau ici… Il passa doucement une main sur le tombeau en granit. Il y avait une grande couche poussière dessus, il en enleva pour essayer de trouver le nom de l'homme qui était dans cette tombe. Il n'y avait aucune inscription, se qui l'étonna davantage. Il s'appuya sur le tombeau essayant de trouver ou il n'avait pas cherché… Soudain le couvercle de la tombe bougea. Jonas s'écarta immédiatement, croyant que c'était à cause de lui que le couvercle avait bouger… Mais comment un adolescent aurait pu faire bouger un couvercle qui pesait plusieurs centaines de kilos à lui seul? Le couvercle continuait de s'ouvrit lentement, très lentement. Jonas ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il vit une main osseuse se poser sur le rebord. Le couvercle tomba sur le côté sans se briser, se qui ressemblait à un homme se mit debout, il avait ses traits émminciés, et sa peau était aussi blanche que du calcaire.

Jonas: ça alors…

L'homme le regarda. Jonas prit son courage à deux mains.

Jonas: qui êtes vous monsieur?

Homme: je suis lord Louis de Bavière. Et vous êtes dans mon château jeune homme.

Jonas: mais… vous êtes mort!

Il commença à être effrayé par cet homme, la seul chose cohérente qu'il pensa était:

Jonas: c'est une blague?

Louis: pas le moins du monde, mon brave, est-ce que Adolphe Hitler est réveillé?

Jonas: … Il est mort en 1945...

Louis: j'en conclu que non… tant mieux.

Jonas recula.

Louis: n'ayez crainte mon fils, je ne vous tuerais pas. Je déteste tué les gens que je connais.

Jonas: mais nous avons parlé quelques secondes, nous ne nous connaissons pas…

Louis: peut être mais il aurait fallu que tu ne parles pas du tout pour que boive ton sang…

Louis s'envola soudain vers les escaliers. Jonas était encore un peu sous le choc. Il devait dormir… Oui, c'est ça, il rêvait. Il décida de remonter et de continuer la visite avec ses parents… Il se mit à courir dans les escaliers ne voulant pas se rester une seconde de plus dans cette crypte. Il arriva dans la salle ou se déroulait la visite mais il s'arrêta…

Jonas: COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU!!!?????

La pièce était remplit de cadavre, tous avait été vidé de leur sang. Jonas vit Louis qui buvait tranquillement le sang de sa mère… Il se tourna doucement vers lui en lâche le cadavre qu'il avait à la main.

Louis: il fallait que je me régénère… Jonas.

Jonas: VOUS AVEZ TUE MES PARENTS!!!!!

Louis: oui, je le crains. Viens.

Jonas: jamais!

Louis poussa un soupire et s'approcha très vite de Jonas.

Louis: tu vas venir avec moi… Tu es seul maintenant, il ne te reste que moi.

Jonas n'eu pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose qu'il était suspendu en l'air dans les bras du tueur de ses parents.

………………………………………...

Nous sommes dans un pays ensoleillé, la Grèce. Deux petites filles jouaient au ballon près de la vieille église de leur village. Leur ballon s'envola dans le cimetière qui se trouvait juste à côté de l'église.

Fille1(chuchotant): qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Fille2(chuchotant): on va vite chercher le ballon et on s'en va…

Elles rentrèrent prudemment dans le cimetière, leurs mamans leurs avaient toujours dit de ne jamais rentrer dans le cimetière du village. Elles trouvèrent leurs ballon

au croisement d'une tombe. L'une d'elle se pencha pour la ramasser mais le ballon roula plus loin. Elles se remirent en marche, lorsqu'elles voulurent reprendre leurs ballon il roula une nouvelle fois pour aller dans un petit caveau, celui qui semblait le plus ancien. Elles ouvrirent un peu plus grand la porte.

Fille1(chuchotant): hou hou? Il y a quelqu'un?

Fille2(chuchotant): ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur le mort, on va juste récupérer notre ballon.

Elles entrèrent et descendirent les marches sur la pointe des pieds. Les petites filles virent que leur ballon était aux pieds d'un jeune homme blond et musclé. Il était très beau. Il se baissa pour ramasser le ballon qu'il tendit aux petites filles. L'une d'elle le prit.

Fille1(chuchotant): monsieur vous avez l'air d'avoir faim, on dirait un squelette…

Homme: pourquoi parlé aussi bas?

Fille2(chuchotant): parce que maman nous a dit que les gens dormaient ici, donc il ne faut pas les réveiller.

Homme: mais le monsieur ne dort plus…

Elles regardèrent la tombe, elle était vide.

Homme: et si nous jouions?

Filles: oui!

Homme: venez.

Il écarta les bras pour les accueillir toute les deux, elles étaient contente, pour la première fois un monsieur tout beau voulait les prendre dans les bras.

Homme: premièrement vous allez fermer les yeux.

Elles obéirent.

Homme: et ensuite… Vous n'avez pas le droit de crier.

Il se pencha sur la nuque de la première fillette qui poussa un cri étouffé lorsqu'elle saigna du cou. L'homme la tua en buvant son sang, la deuxième fillette subit le même sort. Il était redevenu beau et remplis de chair. Il prit les petites filles à bras et les posa sur sa tombe.

Homme: maintenant c'est a vous de dormir.

Il regarda une dernière fois sa tombe où il était inscrit Achille est lettre grec puis il partit.

………………………………………...

Dans un pays magnifique, au climat varié se trouvait un petit groupe de jeune. Ils étaient cinq pour être exact, il y avait deux filles et trois garçons.

Fille1: vous êtes sûrs de vouloir faire ça?

Gars1: mais ouais, c'est marrant, ne va pas me dire que tu as la trouilles Justine.

Justine: non, mais je trouve ça stupide…

Fille2: on s'en fou, on ne le pense pas, c'est juste pour le fun.

Gars2: on y est.

Ils étaient devant un cimetière, le plus grand cimetière de Paris, la capitale de la France. Les grilles étaient fermées mais ils grimpèrent au dessus.

Gars2: passe-moi une bombe!

Un garçon lui lança un bombe de peinture rouge et il fit une croix gammée. Justine ne trouva pas ça amusant du tout… Elle circula entre les tombes, elle regardait les

noms de personne connu, il y avait des rois de France et leurs épouses. Une attira en particulier son attention. Elle ancienne mais pourtant on pouvait remarquer que le socle avait été ouvert plus d'une fois… Un profanateur de tombe? Sa lui paraissait improbable. Qui voudrait voir la dépouille de Mari-Antoinette? Remarque quand on a des amis qui s'amusent à peindre des croix gammées sur les tombes… Elle se pencha pour regarder de plus près. Soudain une main décharnée lui agrippa la gorge, l'empêchant de crier et limite de respiré. Elle sentit irrémédiablement attiré en avant. Elle vit bientôt que la main appartenait à une femme… Enfin, elle se doutait que c'était une femme car on aurait dit un squelette avec de long cheveux châtains. Elle vit le squelettes ouvrir la bouche et après l'ammener à elle. Là elle mordit son cou avec plaisir, faisant giclé le sang jusqu'à son palais, le liquide brûlant la réveillait peu à peu et lui redonnait de la force. Mais une seule personne était trop inssufisant pour elle. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un cri perçant. Elle jeta le cadavre de Justine pour faire face à une autre jeune fille bientôt rejoins par trois garçons. Marie-Antoinette sourit, ses trois jeunes garçons étaient vraiment mignon, dommage pour elle: elle ne pourra pas en profité, elle était pressé. Elle se rua sur eux et les vida tour à tour de leur sang. Elle était redevenu jeune et fraîche.

Marie-Antoinette: bien, et maintenant le Japon.

Elle partit si rapidement qu'aucun humain ne pu l'apercevoir, laissant derrière elle les cadavres des ses victimes. Ils avaient commis un crime et avait payé pour cela…

………………………………………...

Gars: maman! Regarde c'est le sphinx! Il est vachement plus grand qu'en vrai hein?

Mère: oui… Viens Hapi (nom d'un dieux égyptien)

Hapi suivi sa mère, il n'avait jamais été dans cette partie de l'Égypte, il découvrait plein de chose, lui qui était passionné par l'histoire de son pays!

Hapi: on peut aller dans les pyramides?

Mère: je ne peux pas… Je suis closetrophobe… Mais toi tu peux y aller.

Hapi sourit. Il partit rapidement dans une des pyramide. Il fit un signe de la main à sa mère et s'enfonça dans le labyrinthe qu'était la pyramide. Heureusement pour

lui, il y avait une épaisse corde verte pour indiquer le chemin à suivre et ainsi ne pas se perdre. Il suivit la corde des yeux tout en regardant les fresques sur le mur.

Hapi: incroyable…

??: n'est-ce pas?

Il se retourna vivement, il se trouvait devant une égyptienne très belle, la plus belle qu'il n'ai jamais vu, elle semblait un peu pâle et ses joues étaient creuses mais elle était toujours aussi belle.

??: que fais-tu ici petit être?

Hapi: je visite la pyramide.

??: ho… Viens, suis-moi.

Il la suivit sans faire d'histoire, il regarda un peu partout mais c'est lorsqu'il regarda le sol qu'il fit une découverte importante.

Hapi: on est pas dans le bon chemin, il n'y a pas de corde.

??: ne t'inquiète pas, je sais où je vais. Je connais cette pyramide, c'est moi qui l'ai fait construire…

Hapi: mais c'est impossible, sa construction remonte a plusieurs millénaire et une femme n'aurait jamais eu le pouvoir de se faire construire une pyramide.

??: c'est parce que je ne suis pas n'importe quelle femme… Je suis Nefertiti.

Hapi s'arrêta, Nerfetiti était morte il y a plusieurs siècles, elle ne pouvait pas se tenir devant elle. Nefertiti s'approcha de lui. Elle le caressa doucement, sa peau était aussi froide que la glace.

Nerfertiti: je connais un moyen de la réchauffé…

Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres puis elle descendit à son cou qu'elle mordit avec avidité. Elle découvrait encore une fois la nourriture exquise qui s'échappait du corps des humains, elle apprécia sa proie, elle le tua sans qu'il ne souffre. Elle se redressa lentement et essuya le sang qui coulait le long de son menton.

Nerfertiti: merci petit Hapi.

Elle le laissa choir et sortit de la pyramide.

………………………………………...

Shaolan dormait lorsque l'on frappa à sa fenêtre, un moment il cru que c'était Sakura. Il se leva et partit ouvrir.

Shaolan(étonné): Eriol! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!

Eriol: tu sais presque tout sur les vampires n'est-ce pas?

Shaolan: tu… tu es un vampire toi aussi?

Eriol: oui, et le cri de Sakura m'a réveillé…

**Flash-back**

Dans une maison dans la banlieu riche de Londres, un couple descendit dans un sous-sol normalement interdit.

Homme: tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont venir ici?

Femme: mais non… on sera même sûr de ne pas être dérangé, comme dans ma chambre.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa. Il la porta et la mit sur se qui lui sembla être une table. Il commença à lui relevé sa jupe. Il baissa son pantaloon ainsi que son boxer et retira sa culotte, il la pénétra d'un coup sec. La table bougea… Enfin s'ouvrit, serait le mot exact. La jeune femme tomba dans la table qui se révéla être un cercueil, elle était sur Eriol. Il ouvrit les yeux.

L'homme se sépara de la jeune femme et il l'aida à se relevé. Il remit rapidement son pantalon.

Eriol: ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne mourrez pas…

Il prit la fille et lui embrassa la poitrine, elle poussa un gémissement et sa tête tomba sur le côté, elle était inconsciente. Eriol alla vers l'homme, avec une forte poigne,

il l'attrapa à la gorge, il le colla contre lui et lui mordit le cou. Il sentit le sexe dressé de l'homme contre sa jambe. L'homme fut bientôt inconscient.

Eriol: le Japon.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Shaolan: je ne pensais pas que tu étais un vampire…

Eriol: pourtant si… c'est même Toya Kinomoto qui m'a créer.

Shaolan le regarda étonné.

Shaolan: pourquoi es-tu là?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16: réunion de vampires **

Eriol: je suis venu ici car j'ai ressentis l'appel de Sakura. L'heure est grave.

Shaolan(sombre): c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre… Pourquoi es-tu devenu un vampire?

Eriol sourit nostalgiquement.

**Flash-back**

On voit Eriol quelques années plutôt, il a le visage plus coloré. Il est tard, la nuit et tombé depuis de longues heures déjà. Eriol marche dans une petite ruelle, il a une sensation désagréable, un léger picotement dans la nuque comme quand on vous observe. Vous ne savez pas qui, vous ne savez pas où, mais vous ressentez un sentiment au creux du ventre allant de l'inquiétude à la peur. Il continuait de marcher, faisant comme si de rien n'était, c'est alors qu'on se rua sur lui. Un homme mûr se tenait devant lui, un couteau à la main. À cette époque Eriol n'avait jamais apprit à se battre, il esquiva le plus de coup possible mais il en prit un dans le ventre. Il s'écroula sur le sol, l'homme lui prit son porte-feuille avant de le laisser dans cet état dans la rue. Il perdait beaucoup de sang.

??: tu es vidé de ton sang, au seuil de la mort… Mais veux-tu vraiment mourir?

Eriol ne répondit pas, il en était tout simplement incapable. Il voyait juste un homme brun aux yeux bleu vêtu d'une cape noir qui se penchait vers lui.

??: si tu ne veux pas mourir alors bois…

Eriol sentit un liquide chaud qui perlait le long de ses lèvres, il ouvrit un peu plus la bouche. Il sentit alors qu'on lui mettait quelque chose de brûlant contre ses lèvres. Il but avidement jusqu'à ce que l'homme mystérieux ne le lui enlève brusquement. Il se sentait bien, très bien même… Soudain il sentit une douleur fulgurante le long de son ventre, elle se répandait partout à une vitesse incroyable. Il ne criait pas, la douleur était trop forte pour qu'un simple hurlement ne l'apaise. Puis la douleur disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

??: c'est agréable n'est-ce pas? Tu vas découvrir quelque chose de nouveau, avec moi. Je serais ton instructeur… Je suis Toya.

Il lui tendit une main qu'Eriol saisit immédiatement. Il regarda ses mains, elles étaient étrangement blanche…

Eriol: que m'avez-vous fais?

Toya: tu es un vampire maintenant.

**Fin du flash-back**

**Shaolan POV:**

C'était tout simplement incroyable, depuis plusieurs années un vampire faisait partit de ma famille et c'était la première fois que je l'apprenais!

Eriol: tu connais beaucoup de chose sur nous maintenant… Grâce à notre reine, Sakura…

Shaolan: c'est une reine?

Eriol: c'est symbolique, c'est pour dire que c'est la plus sage et la plus vieille de nous tous… mis à part Isis. Nous sommes tout convié à aller chez elle, dans son

manoir. Vas-tu venir?

J'hésitais, elle ne m'avait pas invité, mais j'avais très envie d'y aller…

"Eh bien viens… Eriol t'y conduira."

J'étais assez surpris que Sakura m'ai parlé par télépathie… Mais maintenant je savais que je pouvais y aller et je ne m'en priverais pas.

Shaolan: je viens… Tu pourras m'y conduire?

Eriol: bien sûr… prends-moi dans tes bras.

Shaolan: quoi?

Eriol me prit dans ses bras et je me sentais flotter… En faite je flottais réellement! Eriol et moi étions dans les airs! C'était une sensation des plus agréable, on ne pensait plus à rien. Nous allions vite, très vite, c'est pour cette raison que le trajet ne dura qu'une minute. Nous avions atterrit devant un manoir, il était de taille respectable, il devait y avoir quatre étages pas plus. Je le reconnu immédiatement. Je venais souvent m'amuser ici lorsque j'étais enfant, du plus loin que je me souvienne il avait toujours été abandonné. Dans la nuit il paraissait beaucoup plus effrayant, je remarquais qu'Eriol n'était plus à côté de moi, il était déjà entré. J'allais devant la porte, je levais mon poing pour frapper à la porte lorsque Sakura vint m'ouvrir. Elle portait une sorte de toge en tissu blanc presque transparent, habillé ainsi elle ressemblait à une déesse antique.

Sakura: tu ne seras pas le seul humain à cette réunion, mais tu seras le plus au courant de ce qu'il se passe… Viens.

Je la suivi sans dire un mot, j'essayais de dissimuler mes pensées du mieux que je pouvais.

Sakura: c'est bien… Je n'arrive presque pas à lire tes pensées. Tu as fais des progrès considérables en une journée à peine…

Shaolan: c'est grâce à toi…

Elle m'emmenait dans une salle, je vis que nous étions les derniers arrivés. Il y avait une femme indoue, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs tressés qui lui arrivait au bas du dos, elle était vêtue d'un haut qui découvrait son nombril qui était transparent et bouffant au niveau des bras et il en était de même pour les jambes. À ses côtés se tenait un homme européen, il avait les habit que portaient les rois du XV siècle, un peu en retrait se trouvait un garçon qui devait avoir mon age, il semblait ne rien comprendre. Il avait une femme vêtu d'une robe du XVI siècle, à côté se trouvait Eriol. Un homme blanc vêtu d'un pagne me dévisageait longuement comme s'il voulait tout savoir de moi rien qu'en me regardant. Et la dernière inconnue était une femme vêtue de lin, elle était égyptienne… et bien sûr il y avait Tomoyo, Toya et Fujitaka.

Sakura: bonjour à tous… Jonas?

Le garçon qui devait avoir mon age regarda Sakura.

Jonas: oui?

Sakura: je sais que tu as perdu tes parents et que tu ne sais presque rien de nous aussi je voudrais te l'expliquer. Nous sommes tous des vampires… enfin sauf

Shaolan.

Elle me désigna de la main.

Sakura: j'ai réuni tous les vampires les plus important car notre reine vient de se réveiller. Elle veut assouvir votre race… Comprends-tu?

Jonas: oui…J'ai juste l'impression d'être complètement fou.

Je souris, c'est vrai que pour une personne qui n'était pas habitué au monde surnaturel toute cette histoire pouvait paraître irréelle!

Sakura: Shaolan, je te présente Savitri (la femme indoue), Louis de Bavière, Marie-Antoinette, Eriol que tu connais déjà, Achille l'un des héros de l'Iliade, et Néfertiti.

Je m'inclinais dans un signe de salutation et de respect. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Néfertiti et Achille étaient des vampires…

Louis: alors Sakura, pourquoi nous avoir rappelé? Je sais que Isis s'est réveillé, mais poursuit-elle toujours le même but?

Savitri: elle n'aura certainement pas changé de but… Ce qui m'inquiète est que le nombre de ses partisans a augmenté…

Achille: mais ils sont tous faible… J'ai connu pire sur le champs de bataille. Ce sont des gringalets qui pensent être puissant parce qu'ils sont des vampires.

Marie(je l'appellerais que comme ça maintenant): peut être mais leur nombre pourrait nous être fatale. Lors de la prise de la bastille, nous étions mieux armés, mais le peuple était plus nombreux.

Shaolan: peut être mais vous êtes très puissant. Vous êtes tous de vieux vampires, vous avez tous vécu plusieurs siècle. Si le camp d'Isis n'a que de jeunes vampires

alors nous avons une chance de nous en sortir…

Néfertiti: il nous faudrait également l'amant d'Isis… Si nous l'avons avec nous, peut être que nous la vaincrons encore une fois.

Eriol: et où se trouve-t-il?

Toya: la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu il était en Amérique.

Savitri: il faudrait qu'on aille le chercher avant que les Zworsofvamps ne le trouve.

Shaolan: quel est son nom?

Marie: Mathieu… C'est un très bel homme et un amant digne de son nom, je l'ai eu plusieurs fois et il ne m'a jamais déçu.

Je vis Sakura esquisser un sourire, se n'était pas la seul Tomoyo et Eriol avaient le même.

Achille: qui ira le chercher?

Sakura: Shaolan, Eriol, Jonas et moi. J'organiserais un voyage scolaire en Amérique, s'il si trouve je le ramènerais.

Néfertiti: tu veux t'encombrer de deux humains?

Sakura: Shaolan a beau être un humain il n'en reste pas moins spécial… C'est un empathe, et je pense que Jonas comprendrait mieux s'il venait avec nous, n'est-ce

pas Louis?

Louis: je suis tout à fait d'accord. Le pauvre garçon est tout chambouler depuis qu'il ma vu tuer ses parents…

Je vis Jonas serrer les poings, je le comprenais que trop bien. Louis n'avait aucun remord et parlait de la mort de ses parents comme de la météo. Sakura le remarqua aussi, je captais la pensée qu'elle envoya à Jonas.

"Ne lui en veut pas, Louis est habitué à tuer, il ne saisit plus la douleur que l'on peut ressentir dans un tel moment. Si jamais tu as des soucis tu peux m'en parler, où en parler à Shaolan. Il saura te conseiller certainement mieux que moi puisque c'est un humain, un garçon et en plus vous avez le même âge…"

Néfertiti: que faisons-nous en attendant de le retrouver? Devons-nous attaquer les Zworsofvamps?

Tomoyo: il serait plus sage d'attendre le retour de Mathieu. Lorsque l'on attaque un clan, il vaut mieux avoir toutes les cartes en main.

Sakura: bien, maintenant il est temps pour nous tous d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit à tous.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent, j'allais les imités lorsque Sakura me retint par le bras.

Sakura: tu restes dormir ici, je préfère te savoir en sécurité avec nous…

Shaolan: d'accord…

Elle me conduit à l'étage supérieur, elle ouvrit une porte qui menait sur une chambre, elle était simple: il lit a baldaquin, une armoire, un bureau. Elle me fit un baiser sur la joue avant de sortir de la chambre.


	17. Chapter 17

**Je voulais vous dire que j'ai essayé d'être le plus fidèle à l'Histoire que possible mais se que je dirais sur Néfertiti sera pratiquement faux, et se sera pareil pour Louis de Bavière. Donc pour les gens qui sont fan de Louis de Bavière et de Néfertiti: excusez-moi! Sinon merci pour les commentaires!**

**Chapitre 17: une nuit agitée**

**Shaolan POV:**

Je m'étais endormi rapidement, quoi de plus normal après un entraînement pareil! Je dormais bien, j'avais plein de coussins dans mon dos et le lit était très confortable. Dans mon sommeil je sentis soudain une présence, je ne la connaissais pas. Je me réveillais en sursaut, manquant de me cogner à une jeune femme. Elle se recula à temps. Je la regardais, il s'agissait de Marie, c'était une très belle femme… D'ailleurs j'avais remarqué que tous les vampires étaient beaux. Pourquoi? Il fallait que je le demande à Sakura.

Marie: tu as fais un cauchemar?

Shaolan: non… je suis désolé si je vous ai fais peur.

Elle se mit à rire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, j'avais dis quelque chose de vraiment marrant?

Marie: comment un humain pourrait m'effrayer?

Je ne répondis pas, c'est vrai que pour eux je n'étais pas un danger… Mais plutôt un fardeau que l'on devait traîner derrière sois. Je la vis qui grimpais sur mon lit d'une manière sensuelle, elle possédait une simple nuisette noir, vu sa position j'avais une vue sur sa poitrine. Elle se mit sur moi, j'étais gêné. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, c'est vrai que je suis vierge mais se n'était pas la première fois que je me retrouvais dans cette position avec une fille, cette position ne m'avait jamais gêné auparavant… J'essayais de ne pas regarder sa poitrine bien que se soit difficile… Elle s'assit sur moi, passant une jambe de chaque côté de ma taille. Je me calais dans mes coussins, je voulais partir, je ne voulais pas être avec elle… Je sentis qu'elle me prit ma main, elle la leva doucement et la posa sur sa poitrine, j'essayais immédiatement de l'enlever mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Marie: voyons, ne sois pas timide…

Je la vis qui touchait mon torse de sa main libre, j'étais en caleçon, je ressentis ses doigts glacés sur ma peau, je frissonnais. Je voulais retirer ma main de sa poitrine, j'essayais encore une fois mais je ne réussi qu'à la faire sourire.

Marie: un petit timide… je dois dire que c'est un trait de caractère très rare chez un homme.

Elle se pencha vers moi pendant que je reculais le plus possible ma tête. Bientôt je ne pu reculer et elle m'embrassa. Elle embrassait bien, mais je ne ressentais pas la même chose qu'avec Sakura. Si je devais embrasser quelqu'un se serait Sakura et non Marie… Elle se colla encore plus à moi, me caressant à des endroits que je ne nommerais pas. Je ne pensais pas qu'une femme oserait me toucher comme elle le faisait, sans aucune gêne. Je sentis que mon corps réagissait malgré moi. Je rosis légèrement devant le regard triomphant de Marie. Soudain j'entendis un toussotement. Marie se tourna brusquement et je soupirais de soulagement en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

Sakura: Marie, va voir un vampire, celui-là est à moi.

Je rougis fortement… Marie se releva puis elle partit en glissant une dernière phrase à Sakura.

Marie: quand tu auras eu se que tu voulais, prête-le moi d'accord?

Sakura: tu sais bien que je n'aime pas partager…

Marie: et pour une fois je te comprends…

Lorsqu'elle fut sortit je m'autorisais à soupirer de soulagement, j'avais eu chaud! Je regardais Sakura, elle portait une nuisette elle aussi mais elle était en soie verte, se qui correspondait magnifiquement bien avec ces yeux… Elle s'assit sur mon lit en souriant.

Shaolan: merci…

Sakura: de rien… Tu n'es pas trop déçu? C'est un privilège de recevoir la visite de Marie en pleine nuit…

Shaolan: je ne voulais pas coucher avec elle!

Sakura: pourtant ton corps répondait parfaitement…

Je rougis une fois encore, je rougissais beaucoup trop en se moment! Sakura se mit à rire.

Shaolan: pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait coucher avec moi?

Sakura: parce que tu es un humain et que tu es plutôt beau garçon… Tu sais Marie aime beaucoup s'amuser avant de tuer ses victimes.

Je déglutis difficilement, ainsi elle avait voulu me tuer…

Sakura: ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne t'aurait pas tué puisque tu es mon protégé mais elle aurait profité de ton corps. C'est plus excitant pour elle…

Shaolan: je ne vois se que sa a d'excitant!

Sakura: imagine que tu as froid, tu es toujours gelé. Et puis un jour tu rencontres une fille qui est très chaude. Tu n'as qu'une envie: qu'elle te donne sa chaleur.

Lorsque tu la touche tu serais enivré par sa chaleur, et si tu t'unis à elle sa chaleur sera tienne. C'est se que fait Marie. Elle se nourrit en même temps. Elle couche avec sa proie et le tue après l'orgasme. Si la performance de l'homme lui a plu, elle le transforme en vampire.

Shaolan: c'est une sadomasochiste!

Sakura: un peu… bon maintenant je vais te laisser puisque tu es en sécurité…

Elle se leva mais je la retenais par la main, elle me regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs.

Shaolan: pourquoi les vampires sont-ils tous beaux?

Elle se rassit près de moi, elle savait pourquoi mais elle avait du mal à le formuler.

Sakura: jusqu'à maintenant on a toujours cru qu'au vampire étant un enfant de Satan, alors les vampires ont toujours choisit des personnes magnifique pour que

l'affront soit encore plus grand.

Je souris, c'est vrai que j'aurais été du genre à faire ça… Je posais ma tête sur son épaule.

Shaolan: tu ne voudrais pas passer ta nuit avec moi?

Elle me regarda étonnée et elle rougit.

Sakura: je ne veux pas coucher avec toi…

Je rougis à mon tour, se n'est pas se que je voulais dire!

Shaolan: se n'est pas se que je te demandais, je parlais de dormir ensemble, je ne vais pas coucher avec toi…

Nous étions tout les deux affreusement gênés, je me recouchais sur mes coussins l'entraînant avec moi. Elle ne protesta pas…

Shaolan: comment les vampires qui sont ici sont devenu vampire?

Sakura: je vais commencer par Marie puisque c'est elle qui t'a fait de l'effet…

Je rougis à sa remarque.

Sakura: alors c'était pendant la révolution française. Son mari venait de se faire guillotiné lorsqu'un homme vint la voir dans sa cellule. Il était accompagné d'une

femme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il lui dit qu'elle allait mourir d'ici quelque jour, guillotinée, comme son mari. Mais il avait toujours été un fidèle du roi et voulait la sauvée. Il lui expliqua qu'il pouvait la sauvé de la mort mais pour cela elle devrait abandonner ses enfants derrière elle. La femme qui lui ressemblait prendrait sa place et se ferait guillotiner. Marie hésita un peu puis elle accepta de devenir vampire pour se sauver. Elle partit avec le vampire laissant ses enfants derrière elle, le lendemain soir l'homme la transforma en vampire, il lui apprit tout se qu'il savait. Puis Marie partit seule, depuis elle est resté telle quelle.

Shaolan: je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ai pu abandonner ses enfants… Quelle genre de mère pourrait faire ça?!

Sakura: certaine personne accorde beaucoup plus d'importance à leur vie qu'à celle des autres… Bon maintenant je vais parler d'Achille. Comme tu le sais il a été "tué" à la guerre de Troie. En fait sa mère ne pouvait le supporter, alors pour sauver la vie de son fils, elle l'a transformé en vampire.

Shaolan: mais tout se qu'on dit sur lui est vrai? Le talon d'Achille, sa mère était vraiment une déesse?

Sakura: sa mère était un vampire, on la considérait comme une déesse puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas vieillir… Elle protégeait Achille durant ses combat, c'est pour ça qu'on a dit qu'il était invincible, lorsqu'il s'est prit la flèche de Paris dans le talon c'est parce qu'elle n'était pas là, elle dormait encore.

Shaolan: incroyable…

Sakura: ensuite il y a Savitri, c'est le nom de la déesse de deux fois née chez les indous. Elle est devenu vampire grâce à un vampire de second ordre, on ne connaît même pas son nom. Elle a choisit de se faire passer pour un dieu, elle a trouver un moyen de se nourrir. Elle était la déesse des deux fois nés, alors lors du rite de la deuxième naissance elle prenait une gorgée de sang. Elle n'a jamais tué car elle n'a jamais voulu avoir un compagnon durant l'éternité.

Shaolan: il y a beaucoup de vampire qui se font passer pour des dieux…

Sakura hocha la tête.

Sakura: il y a Néfertiti… comme tu le sais déjà il y a des rites avant d'enterrer les morts. L'époux de Néfertiti avait voulu que lors de sa mort son épouse l'accompagne. Un des hommes qui devait momifier Néfertiti était vampire et il n'a pas pu se résigner à l'enterrer vivante avec son mari… Il lui laissa quand même le choix. La mort ou une nouvelle vie où elle devrait se nourrir de sang pour survivre. Elle n'hésita pas une secondes, elle choisit devenir vampire.

Shaolan: c'est quand même rare les hommes qui veulent que leur femmes soit avec eux dans leur tombe, et c'est vraiment cruel…

Sakura: oui… Pour finir il y a Louis… C'est un peu plus compliquer… En fait on ne lui a pas demander s'il voulait devenir un vampire. C'est tout simplement une de ses maîtresses qui lors de ses ébats la mordu à la gorge et a aspiré la vie en lui. Se n'était pas prévu du coup elle paniqua: elle venait de tuer le roi. Pour réparer son erreur elle lui donna une nouvelle vie faites de sang. Au départ Louis avait cru à un rêve mais bien vite il se rendit compte que non. La fin qui le tenaillait était trop intense pour que se soit un rêve… Il a tué sa femme pour s'en abreuver. En revanche il a toujours veillé sur ses enfants, il a observé sa ligné et la protégé de ses ennemis.

Shaolan: c'est vraiment…incroyable!

Sakura me sourit puis elle enfonça sa tête dans les coussins, s'apprêtant à dormir. Je fis de même et je m'endormis rapidement après la journée épuisante que j'avais eu.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18: l'annonce du voyage en Amérique**

**Sakura POV:**

Je sentais une chaleur sur moi et en moi, elle n'était pas douce et agréable… non, elle brûlait et asséchait ma peau. Je me réveillais précipitamment en songeant qu'il s'agissait sûrement du soleil. J'étais bloqué par les bras de Shaolan, durant la nuit nous avions beaucoup bougé, j'étais sur lui et il me tenait la taille. Dans ma précipitation je l'avais réveillé, lorsqu'il vit notre position il rougit. J'aimais le voir rougir, je me doutais que c'était l'une des première fois où il était dans cette position avec une fille… J'aurais adoré rester dans ses bras et le regarder mais la morsure du soleil était vraiment trop insupportable. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un four, seulement j'avais chaud vraiment partout, je souffrais…

Sakura: Shaolan, pourrais-tu me lâcher? Il faut absolument que je me mette à l'ombre.

Il me regarda puis hocha la tête, pourtant il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. J'essayais d'entrer dans ses pensées mais je constatais qu'elles étaient bloqué… J'étais à la fois contente et déçu. J'étais contente car Shaolan avait rapidement apprit à se protéger se qui était une bonne chose contre nos ennemis, mais j'étais déçu car je ne pouvais plus lire en lui. Désormais nous étions sur un pied d'égalité… Non pas que j'aime être supérieur à lui mais c'est toujours agréable de se dire qu'on est meilleure que quelqu'un. Il me fit basculer sous lui.

Sakura: Shaolan…

Shaolan: quoi? Tu es à l'ombre comme ça…

Je secouais doucement la tête, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me prenne au mot? J'en profitais pour le regarder, le fait de ne pas savoir se qu'il se passait dans sa tête le rendait encore plus attirant. Lui aussi me regardait, il se colla un peu plus à moi et je sentis mes joues devenir plus rouge, son corps était si… attractif! Et le fait que je ne m'étais pas nourri n'arrangeait rien. Je comprenais parfaitement Marie cette fois-ci: comment résister à un homme que l'on désire? Il approcha doucement son visage du mien, je savais très bien se qu'il voulait faire, je savais se que j'aurais du faire… Mais je le laissait approcher, effleurer mes lèvres des siennes m'arrachant un frisson d'extase. Puis il m'embrassa, il était beaucoup moins gêné avec moi qu'avec Marie… Pourquoi? Nous étions toutes les deux des femmes vampires… Je perdis le fil de mes pensées lorsqu'il approfondit le baiser, je passais lentement mes bras autours de son cou et il se colla encore un peu plus à moi. Il ne réagissait pas comme il avait réagit à Marie… N'étais-je pas assez attirante? Me désire-t-il moins qu'elle? Je me frappais intérieurement! Je devenais jalouse! Je ne le voulais pas, c'était un comportement humain mais terriblement idiot! Si on aime réellement quelqu'un, on doit vouloir uniquement son bonheur, même si c'est avec un autre. On a pas à être jaloux… Beaucoup d'humaine pensent que si leur copain est jaloux c'est parce qu'il les aimait mais la majorité se trompe. Leur copain les considèrent juste comme des objets qui leur appartiennent… Mais pourquoi faut-il que je réfléchisse autant? Ne pouvais-je pas profiter du baiser que Shaolan m'offrait? Il s'écarta doucement de moi. Je ne voulais pas que son baiser s'arrête, je le forçais à revenir vers moi, se qu'il fit assez rapidement avec un sourire. Nous nous embrassions une fois de plus sans que je ne pense à quoi que se soit. Lorsque qu'il se détacha à nouveau, je le regardais attentivement. Une phrase que je m'étais souvent dites revint en moi: un humain et un vampire n'ont rien a faire ensemble…

Sakura: il faut qu'on se prépare sinon on va être en retard…

Il acquiesça et m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se pousser. J'allais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller puis je frappais à celle de Jonas qui m'ouvrit immédiatement.

Sakura: prêt pour l'école japonaise?

Jonas: on va dire que oui… Au fait comment se fait-il que je puisse vous comprendre? Je n'ai jamais parler Japonais!

Shaolan(arrivant): c'est parce que Sakura traduit automatiquement se que tu dis et elle fait pareil dans le sens inverse. Bien dormis?

Jonas: jusqu'au moment où Louis à reçu la visite de Marie…

Shaolan: c'est dans ma chambre qu'elle était venue en premier.

Jonas: je ne pensais pas que les vampires étaient aussi pervers.

Sakura: se dépend desquels!

Je vis Shaolan et Jonas échanger un sourire, ils allaient devenir proche… Quoi de plus normal: ils sont dans la même situation! Enfin à quelques détails près… Nous sommes partit sur le chemin de l'école, Shaolan m'attrapa la main… Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je n'avais absolument pas envie d'enlever ma main, je n'avais jamais ressentis ça avant. Je "convaincu" le proviseur d'inscrire Jonas (je l'avais forcé mentalement en fait…) au lycée et d'organiser un voyage en Amérique le plus tôt possible. D'ailleurs il fut très rapide puisqu'il est venu dans notre classe quelques heures plus tard pour nous l'annoncer. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient surpris mais heureux, ils n'étaient jamais partit aux État-Unis.

Proviseur: vous partirez donc dans une semaine, préparez vos affaires.

Après il partit, le professeur avait eu du mal à faire régner le calme, tout les élèves étant trop existé pour se concentrer sur des mathématiques. Le soir, Jonas,

Shaolan et moi nous sommes rentrés au manoir, quelque chose me frappais…

Sakura: Shaolan, comment sa fait-il que ta mère ne s'inquiète pas de ne pas te voir chez toi?

Shaolan: je l'ai appelé hier, je lui ai expliqué que j'avais trouvé un moyen pour contrôler un peu plus mon empathie… Elle me fait confiance.

Jonas: qu'est-ce que c'est l'empathie?

Sakura: c'est lorsqu'une personne a le pouvoir de ressentir les sentiments des autres et de lire leur pensées.

Jonas: donc je suis le seul "normal"…

Shaolan: on peut dire ça comme ça… Je suis normal, c'est juste que j'ai un pouvoir…

Jonas fronça les sourcils

"je ne pensais pas qu'il existait autant de trucs surnaturel! Quand je pense que maman me disait toujours que j'avais trop d'imagination!"

Sakura: c'est vrai que c'est difficile à croire!

Jonas: hey! Tu lis dans mes pensées!

Sakura: désolée, c'est un réflexe…

Jonas: est-ce que les sorcières et tout les trucs dans se genre existent??

**Shaolan POV:**

Je souris à cette question, je m'étais posé exactement la même lorsque j'avais appris l'existence des vampires. Seulement j'avais oublié de la poser à Sakura. Aujourd'hui j'aurais enfin la réponse.

Sakura: si tu penses aux fées, non ça n'existe pas. Le monstre de Frankenstein n'existe pas non plus… Les sorcières existent cependant… Mais pas celle que l'on voit dans les livres, avec le nez crochu, le balai et tout se genre de chose… Elles ressemblent plus à celle que l'on voit dans cette émission… Charmed je crois… Sauf qu'elles sont un peu plus égoïste et qu'elle ne se batte pas contre des "démons" les humains n'ont pas beaucoup d'imagination… Il voit seulement le conflit entre le bien et le mal. Bien sûr c'est le principal mais se n'est pas le seul…

Se que j'adorais avec Sakura c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de nous faire constater notre manque de maturité et de savoir! Elle avait raison dans se qu'elle disait…

Sakura: j'ai entendu!

Elle se tourna vers moi, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Sakura: je savais bien que je pouvais encore parvenir à entendre certaine de tes pensées même se elles étaient cachées…

Je me mis à rire… On dirait une mère qui veut surveillé son enfant et qui dit toujours "ou que tu ailles et quoi que tu fasses je le saurais…"

Sakura: et je ne suis pas comme une mère.

Elle rentra dans la maison qui était plongé dans l'obscurité, Sakura se dirigea vers le salon ou elle ouvrit les volets pour que l'on voit un peu…

Sakura: Jonas, tu peux prendre une chambre séparé de celle de Louis, je te laisse la trouver. S'il y a un cercueil c'est que la chambre est déjà prise…

Elle partit dans sa chambre, j'attendis un peu puis je montais à mon tour. J'entrais dans sa chambre sans frapper, se que j'aurais dû faire puisque Sakura était en train de se changer… Elle se tourna brusquement vers moi, les joues rouge, elle avait mit un bout de tissu devant sa poitrine.

Shaolan: je… excuse-moi!

Je fermais la porte de sa chambre puis attendis qu'elle ouvre de nouveau la porte. J'entrais dans sa chambre et elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle avait toujours ses joues légèrement rouge mais je fis comme si je ne le remarquais pas… enfin durant cinq minutes! Après j'allais m'asseoir auprès d'elle.

Shaolan: pourquoi tu rougis? Se ne doit pas être la première fois que l'on te voit dans cette tenue…

Sakura: eh bien figure-toi que si! Tu es le premier à me voir aussi dénudée…

Shaolan: tu veux dire qu'au bout de plusieurs millénaires tu es encore vierge et que personne ne t'a jamais vu nue?!

Sakura: et alors? Toi aussi tu es vierge.

Shaolan: oui mais moi je n'ai pas vécu plusieurs millénaires!

Sakura: je n'en ai jamais eu envie…

Je me rapprochais d'elle puis passais doucement mon bras autours de sa taille pour la coller à moi. Je l'embrassais doucement, puis je m'enhardi un peu. Notre baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné… Mais Sakura se détacha subitement de moi.

Sakura: je ne peux pas…

Shaolan: tu ne peux pas quoi?

Sakura: on ne peut pas être ensemble… Je suis un vampire et toi un humain.

Shaolan: alors fais de moi un vampire!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19: préparatifs…**

**Sakura POV:**

Je me retournais vers lui à cette demande incongru…

Sakura: tu es fou!! Jamais tu m'entends?! Jamais!!

Shaolan: pourquoi? On serait ensemble comme ça!

Sakura: qui te dis que je veux être avec toi?!!

Je savais que se que je venais de dire étais méchant mais, je ne voulais pas que Shaolan devienne un vampire… être un vampire c'est bien les premières années mais on se sent vite seul, on commence à regretter la vie de mortelle que nous avions auparavant… Ce n'est que lui rendre service que de ne pas le transformer en vampire…

Shaolan: j'ai entendu.

J'ouvris grand mes yeux… Impossible, comment pouvait-il lire en moi?

Shaolan: probablement parce que tu as du mal à me cacher tes pensées… Sakura, je veux être avec toi…

Sakura: tu dis ça maintenant mais d'ici peu de temps tu changeras d'avis, tu rencontreras une autre fille que tu aimeras et tu partageras ta vie avec elle.

Shaolan: je ne changerais pas d'avis. Je veux être un vampire pour rester avec toi. Tu sais très bien que je n'irais pas vers une autre fille.

Sakura: vous dites tous ça! Shaolan, tu ne te rends pas compte que la vie est plus précieuse que l'immortalité? Bien sûr sa peut paraître super au début! Tu te dis, je pourrais faire tout se dont j'ai envie! Mais lorsque tu auras tout fais? Il ne te restera rien! De plus, le monde change, les hommes changent! Mais toi tu ne changeras pas! Tu sombreras peu à peu dans l'incompréhension, se qui te mèneras à l'ennuie, puis peu à peu tu voudras mourir… Se que tu ne peux pas…

**Shaolan POV**:

Je dois dire que la plus part des choses qu'elle m'avait dit m'avait convaincus mais pas assez pour que je laisse tomber mon projet.

Shaolan: je m'en fiche, je ne me sentirais pas seul puisque je serais avec toi.

Sakura: le jour tu ne pourras plus être avec moi! Tu seras trop jeune pour supporter la morsure du soleil!

Shaolan: mais la nuit entière je serais à tes côtes et pour l'éternité… Sa rattrape les heures ou je ne pourrais pas sortir à cause du soleil.

Sakura se leva du lit, mais je la pris dans mes bras elle essaya de se dégager mais je la tins fermement. Je la forçais à s'allonger sur le lit et je me mis au dessus d'elle.

Shaolan: ose me dire que tu n'as pas envie que je reste avec toi. Sakura, je te l'ai déjà dis: je ne te laisserais pas. Même si je suis un fardeau, je ne peux pas me résoudre à te laisser.

Je vis son regard devenir peu à peu rouge… Des gouttes de sang coulaient le long de ses joues: elle pleurait. J'enlevais doucement les larmes écarlates pour la regarder passionnément. Ses larmes s'estompèrent et elle me regarda.

Sakura: je ne transformerais pas en vampire. Nous ne nous embrasserons plus… Nous serons seulement amis et pas autre chose…

Se qu'elle venait de me dire ne me convenait pas du tout! Je la regardais puis je me penchais vers elle et l'embrassais. Au départ je sentis ses mains glacées sur mon torse pour me repousser mais je ne bougeais pas. Elle n'avait pas utilisé sa force de vampire se qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas tellement envie de me repousser. J'emprisonnais ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête et je continuais de l'embrasser. Elle poussa un soupire d'aise mais elle continuait toujours à bouger légèrement sous moi. J'approfondis le baiser passionnément et là, elle se laissa faire, elle ne résistait plus. Je délaissais un de ses poignet pour lui caresser les hanches sous son haut. Je le lui relevais légèrement puis je me penchais pour venir embrasser son ventre plat qui frissonnait sous chacune de mes caresses et chacun de mes baisers. Elle posa une main sur ma joue. Je remontais pour l'embrasser encore une fois, je ne pouvais plus m'en passer. Je me redressais pour la regarder, elle avait fermé les yeux et le désir était peint sur chacun de ses traits.

Shaolan: je refuse tes conditions… que tu ne veuilles pas me transformer en vampire passe encore. Mais je refuse de te considérer comme une simple amie. Tu es beaucoup plus pour moi.

Sakura: c'est pour ton bien…

Shaolan: laisse-moi décider se qui est bon pour moi.

Je l'embrassais à nouveau, mais plus langoureusement… Je l'embrassais avec tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle… Lorsque je me détachais à nouveau d'elle, elle me caressa ma joue tendrement.

Sakura: il faut que nous préparions nos affaires.

Je hochais la tête et me décalais pour lui permettre de se relever. Je partis dans ma chambre pour préparer mes affaires. Chose étrange: toute ma garde-robe était dans le manoir alors que je n'avais rien pris hier…

Sakura: c'est Eriol qui l'a apporté, il a dit à ta mère que tu resterais ici pour plusieurs mois.

Shaolan: Eriol peut sortir le jour?

Sakura: oui, car c'est mon frère qui l'a créer. Plus un vampire est vieux, plus il transmets de pouvoir dans les vampires qu'il créé

Shaolan: donc comme tu es très vieille si tu me transforme en vampire je pourrais sortir le jour!

Sakura soupira puis sortis de ma chambre. Je savais pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que je devienne un vampire mais je ne voulais pas être séparé d'elle… Je pris une valise et je mis plusieurs vêtements dedans. On frappa à ma porte, je ne voyais pas qui cela pouvait être…

Shaolan: entrez!

Jonas pénétra dans la pièce. Il referma la porte et alla s'asseoir sur mon lit.

Jonas: je t'ai vu avec Sakura tout à l'heure…

Je le regardais attentivement, j'essayais de ne pas lire ses pensées. Je voulais qu'on se parle…

Jonas: tu l'aimes vraiment n'est-ce pas?

Shaolan: oui… C'est pour ça que je suis là.

Jonas: je comprends que tu veuilles être transformé en vampire pour être à ses côtés mais… Tu ne crois pas que tu changeras d'avis après? Imagine que tu tombes

amoureux d'une humaine…

Shaolan: je ne tomberais pas amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est peut être stupide mais Sakura est la seule personne que j'ai aimé. Et elle restera la seule…

Jonas hocha la tête puis me souris.

Jonas: j'ai l'impression de parler à une fille… une de mes petites amies m'avaient dis qu'elle ne tomberait jamais amoureuse d'un autre que moi… C'était avant qu'elle ne découvre mon meilleur ami… Mais je sais que tu n'es pas comme elle. Alors accroches-toi avec Sakura, ne baisse jamais les bras.

Il sortit de ma chambre sans rien ajouter… Je continuais de faire ma valise et je la bouclais.

**Sakura POV:**

Pourquoi Shaolan voulait-il devenir un vampire? C'était tellement stupide! Seul les idiots veulent l'immortalité. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il change… Mais il ne le comprends pas… De toute façon je ne le transformerais pas en vampire… Mais s'il demande à un autre vampire?… Pourvu qu'il ne le fasse pas!

Je mettais mes habits dans une valise, j'avais si souvent fais ma valise que maintenant c'était automatique! Je n'oubliais plus rien. En quelques minutes à peine je venais de boucler ma valise. Je sortis dans les couloirs, je décidais d'aller voir Jonas… On lui avait "acheté" des vêtements puisque les siens étaient resté en Allemagne. Je frappais doucement à la porte de sa chambre et il m'ouvrit immédiatement.

Jonas: ha Sakura… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Sakura: je venais voir si tu avais besoins d'aide.

Jonas: non, c'est bon… Mais je crois que Shaolan a du mal avec sa valise…

Sakura: bon, je vais aller voir ça.

Je sortis de sa chambre et je me dirigeais vers celle de Shaolan. Sa avait été dur pour moi mais j'avais réussis à ne pas lire dans les pensées de Jonas. Je frappais à la porte de Shaolan, j'entendis un grand raffut avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir. Je rougis malgré moi devant se que je voyais. Shaolan sortait de la douche, son corps était mouillé faisant ressortir ses muscles, son intimité était caché par une serviette.

Sakura: hum… Je suis désolée!

Shaolan: se n'est pas grave. Entre.

Je rentrais tandis qu'il fermait la porte derrière moi.

Shaolan: au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu?

Sakura: Jonas m'a dit que tu n'arrivais pas à faire ta valise alors je suis venue te donner un coup de main.

"Ma valise? Mais elle est déjà faite…"

Je regardais Shaolan, apparemment il ne savait pas que j'avais lu dans ses pensées… Jonas s'était bien fichu de moi! La prochaine fois je lirais ses pensées!

Sakura: bon puisque ta valise est prête je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

Je me levais et m'apprêtais à sortir lorsque je sentis Shaolan me prendre par la taille et m'embrasser. Je passais mes bras autours de son cou en me pressant davantage contre lui. Il me mit une de ses mains derrière ma nuque son autre main descendit légèrement arrivant à la naissance de mes fesses… Mes mains glissaient le long de son torse musclé et chaud frissonnant sous mes gelées… Il me porta pour aller jusqu'au lit…

"Profites-en…"

Isis… Je repoussais immédiatement Shaolan…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20: le départ**

**Shaolan POV:**

Je regardais Sakura sans comprendre, elle m'avait repoussé se qui n'arrivait pas très souvent. Je l'observais mieux, je vis dans son regard que quelque chose n'allait pas…

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Sakura: rien… Je vais te laisser, tu as besoin de dormir.

Elle me poussa et se releva… Je n'avais pas réussis à lire ses pensées, elle les cachait beaucoup plus maintenant qu'elle savait que je pouvais lire en elle plus facilement. Je trouverais se que c'est même si je dois y passer la nuit entière. Je me levais et je partis vers la chambre de Sakura. Je frappais doucement à sa porte avant d'entrer. Elle venait juste de se redresser dans son lit. Elle était magnifique dans ses draps de soie blancs…

Sakura: que se passe-t-il?

Shaolan: je sais que tu me caches quelque chose et je veux savoir se que c'est.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux un peu plus grand puis son visage devint impassible.

Sakura: tout va bien… Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses que je te cache quelque chose.

Shaolan: parce que tu n'agis pas comme ça d'habitude…

Je m'approchais d'elle et je m'assis sur son lit. Je passais doucement ma main dans ses cheveux, elle attrapa vivement ma main…

Sakura: il faut qu'on se dépêche de retrouver Mathieu…

Je fronçais les sourcils, je savais qu'elle y pensait mais pas à se point là… Quelqu'un ou quelque chose le lui avait rappelé.

Sakura: Isis m'a parlé… Elle sait pour nous deux…

Je comprenais mieux sa réaction: elle avait encore peur qu'Isis ne s'attaque à moi.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement?

Sakura: "profite en…" Nous devrons être plus prudent… C'est peut être mieux que tu restes ici sa peut être dangereux pour toi d'aller en Amérique.

Shaolan: je ne me cacherais pas! C'est se qu'elle veut.

Sakura me sourit tristement.

Sakura: ton courage est vraiment impressionnant… Mais parfois j'ai l'impression que tu es suicidaire.

Je lui sourit doucement en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Shaolan: et toi tu me fais penser à une mère ou une épouse intentionnée.

Elle sourit à son tour. Je m'approchais d'elle et déposais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes qui s'entrouvrir immédiatement. Je la serrais plus fort dans mes bras

avant qu'elle ne se détache lentement de moi.

Sakura: maintenant va dormir, tu dois être en forme pour le départ.

Je lui souris et l'embrassais une dernière fois avant de partir dans ma chambre et m'endormir rapidement.

**Sakura POV:**

Shaolan venait juste de partir… Il était tellement courageux… Très peu de personnes seraient capable d'être courageux à se point… Même les non-morts… Durant la nuit je fis un rêve… C'est rare qu'un vampire fasse un rêve, surtout un aussi vieux vampire que moi. Dans mon rêve, il y avait plusieurs personnes attablés… Les images défilaient à toute vitesse sans que puisse les ralentir… Je vis une femme aux long cheveux noir, vieille mais puissante; un homme de taille moyenne avec une moustache…et une femme aux cheveux noir de geais qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, elle avait des yeux noir également, sa peau pâle semblait hâlé… Je me réveillais en sursaut. Isis avait réunit son conseil, nous devons nous dépêcher… Je regardais par ma fenêtre. L'aube commençait à se lever. Je me levais et allais dans la salle de bain. Je pris un tube de crème et me l'étalais sur tout le corps, ensuite je commençais à m'habiller. Les vampires n'ont pas vraiment besoin de se laver, leur peau est comme du marbre si nous sommes taché de sang on va sous la pluie et le sang coule sur nous avec l'eau comme le sang qui coule dans les veines des humains… J'allais dans la cuisine et préparais un repas pour Shaolan et Jonas. Pour Eriol et moi j'avais prévu un petit déjeuné assez différents. J'allais dans sa chambre.

Sakura: allons déjeuné… Nous aurons besoin de force pour cette journée.

Eriol: je te suis.

Je sortis de la maison et allais en ville. Les personnes se réveillaient lentement… Je fermais les yeux, une jeune fille sortit de chez elle. Elle était en nuisette, elle avait de long cheveux roux qui lui arrivaient plus bas que la taille. Elle alla dans une ruelle sur le côté suivi d'Eriol et moi. Je la pris par la taille et dévoilais sa nuque douce et ferme. Eriol prit son bras, d'un seul regard nous nous sommes compris. Il croqua dans son bras, elle poussa un gémissement. Je dévoilais mes crocs et mordis son cou si tendre. Son sang gicla sur mon palais réveillant mon corps à cette sensation si connu et si agréable. J'entendais le tambour de son cœur dans le mien, il accélérait, accélérait, encore et encore puis sans prévenir, il s'arrêta brusquement. Eriol et moi avions juste eu le temps de nous retiré pour que notre vie ne disparaissent pas en même temps que cette jeune fille…

Eriol: c'est dommage qu'une fille comme ça cherche la mort… Tu l'as prise parce qu'elle avais projeté de se suicider n'est-ce pas?

Je hochais la tête, avec les années j'avais réussis à persuader les suicidaires de se donner à moi. De cette manière tout le monde était content, eux parce qu'ils avaient enfin la mort qu'ils désiraient et nous parce que nous devions nous nourrir.

Sakura: rentrons maintenant.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivé au manoir Shaolan et Jonas étaient en trains de descendre les valises. Shaolan vint vers moi et m'embrassa.

Jonas: c'est bon, toutes les affaires sont ici!

Eriol: bien alors allons-y. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être en retard.

Eriol prit deux valises sans aucune difficulté et je pris les deux autres.

Jonas: c'est ça que j'aime pas avec vous! Même les filles sont hyper forte! Shaolan et moi on passe pour des femmelettes!

Je mis à rire, c'est vrai que pour des garçons sa devait être éprouvant de voir une fille plus puissante qu'eux! Nous sommes partis au lycée, nous étions les premiers arrivé. Peu à peu tout le monde arriva il ne manquait plus que le bus qui curieusement était en retard. C'est étrange, j'ai remarqué que beaucoup de bus sont en retard… Après avoir mis les bagages dans la soute je suis monté dans le car bientôt rejoins par Shaolan. Il me regarda en souriant avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Je l'enlaçais, je voulais vraiment profité des courts moment que nous aurions ensemble… Une heure plus tard le car arriva sur le parking de l'aéroport.

**Shaolan POV:**

Nous sommes tous partis prendre nos tickets pour l'Amérique, la file d'attente était immense. Nous avons dû patienter pendant une heure environ. Et une autre heure encore pour enregistrer nos bagages… L'avion c'est bien mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend! Je suis d'une nature patiente mais là je n'en pouvais plus!

Shaolan: t'en as pas marre d'attendre?

Sakura: lorsqu'on a vécu pendant plusieurs millénaires quelques heures ne sont pas grand chose.

Je lui souris, c'est vrai que les heures sont vraiment courtes par rapport aux siècles. Je pris mon mal en patience… Deux heures plus tard la voix off nous informa que nous pouvions enfin embarquer à bord de l'avion. J'étais à côté de Sakura et Jonas était derrière nous avec Eriol. Pendant le trajet Sakura était dans mes bras, je l'embrassais assez souvent puis au bout d'un moment je crois m'être endormis puisque je ne me souviens de rien… Plusieurs heures plus tard nous atterrissons en

Amérique! Je sens me jambes un peu engourdis à cause de ces heures passé assis. Sakura me prend la main, je la regardais, elle était tellement belle et envieuse…

"n'ai pas de pensées perverse si je peux les entendre"

Je lui souris à sa remarque.

Shaolan: se ne sont pas des pensées perverses… J'ai dis que tu étais belle, se qui est absolument vrai.

Sakura: c'est le "envieuse" qui était en trop…

Shaolan: mais sa ne veux pas dire que je veux coucher avec toi si c'est se que tu penses! Je voulais juste dire que tu avais un corps parfait!

Elle me sourit et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres… Ses lèvres n'avaient pas de gout comme toujours… Je me demande si elle était une humaine quel odeur aurait ses lèvres si douces…

Sakura: ne parle pas, tu t'enfonces…

Je lui souriais et nous sommes sortis de l'aéroport, à peine arrivée dehors je vis un grand écran.

Sakura: eh bien, il semblerait que nous n'aurons pas de mal à trouver Mathieu…

Eriol: effectivement.

Jonas: pourquoi?

Je le remerciais intérieurement d'avoir posé la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

Sakura: vous voyez l'homme sur cet écran?

Jonas et moi hochons la tête.

Sakura: il s'agit de Mathieu…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21: Mathieu**

**Shaolan POV:**

Je regardais attentivement l'écran. Mathieu était un homme qui devait avoir 18 ans, il semblait grand, il avait des cheveux noir d'encre qui lui arrivait un peu plus bas que les oreilles, ses yeux étaient d'un noir tellement profond qu'on parvenait à peine à distinguer le noir de sa pupille du noir de son iris… Son teint était pâle comme celui de tout les vampires.

"Canon! J'adore les bruns ténébreux!"

Je dois dire que cette fille avait bien décrit son style. Il était indéniable qu'il avait un charme fou que devait jalouser plusieurs garçons.

Jonas: mais il est très connu! C'est un chanteur de rock… Mais il s'appel Jay Pearl.

Eriol: tu as raison, c'est son nom de scène, son véritable nom est Mathieu DeLahaye.

Shaolan: c'est rare un vampire connu non?

Sakura: pas vraiment… Hitler est un vampire… Il est du côté d'Isis.

Shaolan: je voulais dire qu'un vampire se montre comme ça. Hitler n'était pas un vampire lorsqu'il était au pouvoir.

Sakura et Eriol acquièrent puis ils rejoignirent le groupe d'élèves ainsi que les professeurs qui devaient nous emmener à l'hôtel.

Prof: tout le monde est là? Bien, avant de monter dans le bus on tenait à vous dire qu'on a décidé de vous répartir par ordre alphabétique dans les chambres.

Je me tournais vers Sakura. En théorie j'étais juste après elle dans l'alphabet, avec un peu de chance je pourrais dormir avec elle. Sakura me sourit doucement, elle avait sûrement entendu ma pensée et la partageait. Nous sommes monté dans le bus, le professeur vint me voir avec Sakura.

Prof: monsieur Li, mademoiselle Kinomoto vous allez partager la chambre 301.

Il nous donna les clefs et partit voir les autres élèves pour leur donner les clefs des chambres.

Shaolan: tu as une idée pour avoir un rendez-vous avec Mathieu?

Sakura: eh bien je pense que se sera très facile… Il a toujours aimé se faire voir des vampires, j'aurais juste à lui faire une petite surprise…

Je me demandais quelle était sa "surprise" aussi je la regardais avec incompréhension, je la vis avec se sourire énigmatique qui signifiait qu'elle ne me dirait rien alors

je n'insistais pas. Au bout d'une demi-heure le bus se gara enfin devant un hôtel qui devait sûrement posséder une quarantaine d'étages, presque toute les fenêtres étaient illuminées, celle qui était encore sombre devait certainement être les notre. Je descendis du bus avec Sakura, je pris ma valise et je commençais à prendre la sienne lorsqu'elle me prit la main à la place. Je la regardais, elle tenait à prendre sa valise. Je la laissais faire, c'était une des rares filles à vouloir porter sa valise, les autres les prenaient en regardant les garçons, certains bien attentionné leur portait leur valises. Eriol et Jonas faisaient partis de ses garçons. Avec Sakura nous étions au troisième étage, nous étions relativement chanceux car certain comme Eriol et Jonas étaient au quarantième étage! Sakura et moi longions le couloir, nos regard se posant sur les chiffres dorée inscrit sur les portes. Nous étions presque tout au bout du couloir lorsque Sakura s'arrêta devant une porte en posant sa valise. Elle prit la clé et la fit tournée dans la serrure pour ouvrir la porte. En entrant je remarquais tout de suite qu'il y avait deux lits simple. Je posais ma valise devant mon lit et Sakura fit de même devant son propre lit. Je commençais à m'allonger dessus.

Sakura: ne t'allonge pas, nous devons y aller.

Shaolan: déjà? Mais il fait encore jour.

Sakura: le temps qu'on aille là-bas il fera nuit. Et Mathieu sera réveillé.

Je me relevais et nous sommes allé au rez-de-chaussée ou nous attendait déjà Eriol et Jonas.

Shaolan: vous êtes dans la même chambre?

Jonas: oui, puisque je m'appel Jonas Eruer (se prononce éroueur). Pourquoi vous vouliez nous voir?

Sakura: nous allons partir chercher notre camarade.

Shaolan: se n'est pas un peu tôt pour dire ça?

Eriol: tu serais surpris de voir jusqu'ou Sakura pourrait aller pour le salut de ceux qu'elle aime et l'humanité!

Je ne savais pas trop se qu'il voulait dire par là… Sakura avait-elle déjà recouru à la force contre ceux de son clan? Nous sommes sortis tous les quatre et Sakura

nous appela télépathiquement un taxi. Une fois dedans sans qu'on ai eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit le chauffeur démarra. Je devinais aisément que Sakura lui avait donné un ordre télépathique. Au bout d'une demi-heure de voiture, le taxi s'arrêta devant une boite de nuit assez lugubre et sombre. Elle était entouré par plusieurs ruelle insignifiante qui menaient nul part. Toute la rue était batit en brique rouge. Ce qui semblait assez étrange pour un quartier de New York. Sakura sortit en première vite suivi par nous trois. Elle doubla tout le monde dans la queue, elle marchait comme les souveraines: droite et fière. Elle arriva devant le videur (NdA: ou l'entreur sa dépend! Lol).

Videur: tien… Une nouvelle…

Sakura: il me semble être bien plus vieille que vous.

Elle avait parlé d'une manière neutre mais pourtant assez froide. Le videur continua cependant. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle comme un chat s'approche d'une sourie

avant de la croquer, Sakura continua de regarder droit devant elle. Il lui posa une main sur son épaule dénudé. Heureusement pour lui, Eriol me retenait sinon je lui aurais déjà fait une tête au carré.

Videur: ho… Et qu'elle âge as-tu, l'ancienne?

Sakura: tu veux l'âge exact?

Videur: bien sûr!

Sakura: j'ai 3 951 ans. Maintenant laisse moi passé.

Le videur la regarda plus attentivement puis il lui adressa un sourire ou je pus voir des crocs, ainsi c'était un vampire lui aussi. Il ouvrit la porte et s'inclina en nous

laissant passer, je lui adressais un regard meurtrier. L'ambiance de cette boite était assez… chaude. Des filles dansaient sur le bar, il y avait plusieurs barre métallique qui devait servir pour ces filles dans leur danse ou leur strip-tease. La musique qui résonnait à nos oreilles était du rock, il y a avit à divers endroits des écrans plasma montrant des clips de certains groupe de rock qui se taillait les veines avec des archers de violon. Tout le monde était vétu de cuir et certains possédaient des colliers ou des bracelets à pics plus ou moins grand. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place ici.

Sakura: restez ici.

Elle partit dans une direction et je ne la vis bientôt plus puisqu'elle était caché par la foule de rockeurs déchaînés.

**Sakura POV:**

Je connaissais Mathieu, je savais aussi que dans cet accoutrement je ne serais pas écouté. C'est pourquoi j'avais apporté quelque chose de plus… moulant. J'enlevais ma robe et enfilait les vêtements que j'avais apporté. Puis je repartis vers les autres mais cette fois je mis beaucoup plus de temps puisque je me faisais abordé par tout les hommes et même par certaines femmes.

**Shaolan POV:**

Jonas, Eriol et moi nous sommes allé nous chercher à boire. C'est horrible, nous ne voulions pas d'alcool puisque nous venions ici pour parlé de vie ou de mort avec un vampire! Le problème c'est qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'alcool! Et après on s'étonne qu'il y a des jeunes qui se tuent sur les routes à cause de l'alcool! Nous nous étions installé à une table, j'avais gardé une place à côté de moi pour Sakura une fois qu'elle serait revenue. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas partit voir Mathieu sans nous.

Jonas: c'est la première fois que je vais dans se genre de boite avec des copains…

Eriol: moi c'est ma première boite tout court.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi pour savoir si c'était ma première fois ou pas.

Shaolan: avant j'évitais d'aller dans les boites de nuits puisque je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mon pouvoir… Déjà qu'au lycée c'était dure alors en boite je n'ose pas imaginé!

Eriol: c'est vrai que sa devait être dur pour toi.

Jonas porta son verre à sa bouche et commença à boire lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Il enleva son verre et manqua de s'étouffé avec le liquide qu'il avait déjà en bouche. Eriol fronça les sourcils et regarda dans la même direction avant de sourire doucement… Je me retournais pour voir l'objet qui leur causait autant de trouble et je tombais de ma chaise.

Sakura: ça va?

Je la regardais de haut en bas, elle était sexy comme jamais! Elle portait une mini-jupe en cuir avec un bustier en qui révélait ses formes avantageuses. Elle avait souligné ses yeux d'un trait de crayon noir qui rendait son regard encore plus pétillant et envoûtant. Je me relevais et me rassis sur mon siège.

Sakura: vous semblez bizarre les garçons…

Shaolan: ha bon?

**Sakura POV:**

Quelques notes de piano retentirent dans la discothèque… Puis les guitares, la basse et la batterie se mirent par dessus le piano. Tout le monde dirigea son regard vers la scène. Je regardais à mon tour, dans la fumée sortit en cachant se qui se tramait sur la scène. Puis on entendit soudain une voix… une voix d'homme bel et puissante…

(Slept so long de Jay Gordon)

Homme:Walking   
Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping  
Hating  
Things I can't bear

Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
And take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you? (x2)

I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside

Walking   
Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping  
Hating   
Things I can't bare

Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
And take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?

Je me levais et traversais toute la salle jusqu'à la scène ou je montais sans aucune difficulté. Je ne pris pas la peine de tenir le micro.

Sakura: I hate you

Homme: I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside

Sakura: I've slept so long without you  
It's tearing me apart too  
How'd it get this far  
Playing games with this old heart  
I've killed a million petty souls  
But I could'nt kill you

I've slept so long without you  
I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise

Sakura et Homme: Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside

Shaolan POV:

C'était la toute première fois que j'entendais Sakura chanter. J'étais transporté par sa voix si profonde. Elle semblait naître de l'enfer de sa voix pour venir mourir dans la froideur de nos ames et ainsi nous réchauffer. Je n'avais jamais entendu une voix qui me fasse autant réagir. J'avais l'impression qu'elle vivait en moi, qu'elle savait tout de vie et qu'elle prenait les pires moment en me disant "même si tu as subits des épreuves terrible, tu t'es toujours relevé. Moi j'ai besoin de toi pour trouver la force de me relever"… Je savais également autre chose: Mathieu était juste à côté de Sakura, maintenant il faut juste le convaincre.

**Voilà un chapitre de plus! pour ceux qui aiment le rock je vous conseil vraiment d'écouté cette chanson elle est génial. Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des comms.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22: Sakura convainc Mathieu **

**Shaolan POV:**

Je regardais attentivement Sakura et Mathieu. Ils étaient descendu de la scène et se dirigeait vers nous maintenant. J'étais assez étonné que personne ne s'approche d'eux. C'était un chanteur et Sakura une femme plus que belle et sa voix avait ému beaucoup de personne. Ils devaient certainement émettre des "ondes" pour que les humains ne viennent pas les importuner. Sakura s'assit à côté de moi et Mathieu s'assit à côté d'elle.

Mathieu: maintenant dis-moi Sakura, qu'est-ce qui t'amène en Amérique?

Sakura: tu le sais déjà… Isis est de retour et nous avons besoin de ton aide.

L'expression de Mathieu devint plus glaciale.

Mathieu: venez. On va parler de ça en privé.

Nous nous sommes levé et nous l'avons suivi dans un couloir étroit adoré des couples, il ouvrit une porte et nous laissa avant de fermer la porte. La pièce comportait plusieurs chandeliers, une cheminé dans laquelle brûlait déjà un feu, un canapé deux places en velours rouge et trois fauteuils en velours rouge également. Sakura s'assit sur le deux places, elle me regarda m'intimant de ne pas m'installé à ses côtés, j'optais donc pour un des fauteuil. Une fois tous assis Mathieu qui était à côté de Sakura nous regarda un à un.

Mathieu: tes rangs sont vide au point que tu t'embarrasses d'humains? Courageux, mais inutile contre un vampire.

Sakura: ne sois pas mesquin, tu sais très bien pourquoi ils sont là.

Mathieu: oui et je dois dire que c'est dommage…

Il me regarda à cet instant. Je bloquais immédiatement mes pensées se qui sembla le troublé puis il sourit.

Mathieu: intéressant…

Sakura: Mathieu, nous n'avons que très peu de temps…

Il se leva et alla s'appuyé contre la cheminée en regardant Sakura comme si elle était sa futur proie.

Mathieu: es-tu sûre qu'elle poursuit le même but?

Sakura: tu crois que je serais là si je savais qu'elle serait inoffensive?

Il s'amusait des réponses de Sakura.

Mathieu: et pourquoi est-ce que je te serais utile? Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'elle m'aime encore après se que je lui ai fais la dernière fois.

Sakura: un allié en plus ne fais jamais de mal, d'ailleurs je tiens à avoir le moins de surprise possible.

Mathieu: et qu'est-ce qui te dis que je te suivrais? Pourquoi devrais-je le faire alors que je ne crains rien?

Entre temps il s'était rassit sur le canapé et avait posé une main sur la cuisse de Sakura. Je serrais immédiatement, j'avais envie de lui mettre une bonne raclée!

Mathieu (regardant Sakura): dis à ton chien de resté tranquille sinon je le transforme en charpie.

Sakura ne dit rien mais je sus que je ne devais rien faire pour ne pas ruiné notre chance de l'avoir parmi nous…

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu veux Mathieu?

Mathieu: la même chose que tu m'as refusé la dernière fois…

Je fronçais les sourcils, quel était cet chose qu'elle lui avait refusé? Sakura se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il posa ses mains sur la taille de Sakura puis descendit vers

ses fesses. Je me levais sous l'emprise de la colère.

Sakura: Shaolan, Eriol, Jonas. Attendez dehors je vous pris.

Je ne voulais pas partir mais Eriol me tira grâce à sa force vampirique il réussit à m'obligé à le suivre. Il referma la porte derrière nous. Une fois qu'il me lâcha j'explosais.

Shaolan: POURQUOI TU M'AS RETENU???? Il VA COUCHER AVEC MA COPINE!!!!!!

Eriol: c'est Sakura qui me l'a demander…Désolé, c'est Mathieu qui va la posséder pour la première fois.

Jonas: c'était ça qu'il avait voulu la première fois? Prendre la virginité de Sakura.

Eriol: oui.

Nous sommes repartit dans la salle en les attendant. Je broyais du noir, à la seule pensée que Sakura était en train de coucher avec l'autre pervers de vampire me

rendait malade! Je le buterais une fois cette histoire terminé! Je regardais l'horloge accroché au mur en face de moi. Les aiguilles bougeaient lentement et le temps

paraissait passer trop lentement. Une heure plus tard je vis Sakura revenir avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Sakura: c'est bon! Mathieu est de notre côté!

Eriol: comme tu as fais pour le convaincre?

Mathieu: c'est une vrai tigresse… elle est éreintante!

Sakura lui sourit puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

Sakura (à Mathieu): je compte sur toi pour t'installer dans notre hotel! À demain!

Il lui sourit d'un air charmeur, Eriol lui serra la main ainsi que Jonas. Moi je la lui broyais en lui lançant un regard noir. Il me sourit, je partis rejoindre Sakura dans le taxi. Nous sommes rentré à l'hotel, pendant le trajet je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche, une fois dans la chambre je m'allongeais sur mon lit, les bras sous la tête.

**Sakura POV: **

J'avais remarqué que depuis le trajet en voiture Shaolan n'avait pas parlé une seule fois… Il avait les sourcils froncé et semblait en proie à une rage profonde.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu as?

Shaolan: rien.

Sakura: Shaolan, je vois très bien qu'il y a quelque chose alors ne me mens pas…

Shaolan: T'AURAIS PU TROUVER UN AUTRE MOYEN QUE DE COUCHER AVEC LUI!

Alors c'était ça…

Sakura: Shaolan…

**Flash-back**

La porte se referma sur Shaolan, Eriol et Jonas me laissant seule avec Mathieu. Il commença à enlever le cordon qui liait mon buste. Je lui pris les mains avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin. Je l'embrassais puis je mis mon genou à son entre jambe, même un vampire à mal à cet endroit.

Sakura: si tu veux aller plus loin je te castre et ensuite je te brûle.

Mathieu: mais si tu fais ça je ne pourrais pas t'aider avec Isis.

Sakura: mais tu n'iras pas dans le camp ennemi. Qu'est-ce que tu décide?

Mathieu: un combat.

Je souris doucement. Je me relevais et nous avons commencer à nous battre à l'épée. J'enchaînais les coups avec précision, il faiblissait de plus en plus. Je le fis tomber et le tint en joue.

Sakura: alors?

Mathieu: comme la dernière fois, tu as gagné et je suis de ton côté.

**Fin du flash-back**

Shaolan: donc vous n'avez pas couché ensemble.

Sakura: non. Je ne voulais pas…

**Shaolan POV:**

J'étais soulagé! Je l'embrassais fougueusement avant de la faire basculer sur le lit.

Shaolan: j'avais peur que tu accepte de coucher avec lui… Je t'aime tellement que je deviens possessif et jaloux.

Elle me sourit avant de m'embrasser. Elle noua ses bras autours de mon cou tandis que je me mettais sur elle. Bien sûr je ne m'appuyais pas de tout mon poids je ne voulais pas l'écraser. Je la regardais un instant, elle était tellement belle…

Sakura: il faut qu'on dorme maintenant sinon demain tu vas être fatigué et moi je serais faible…

Je lui souris et l'embrassais avant de me pousser. Elle vint se blottir contre moi, elle s'endormit rapidement, je la regardais un peu avant de m'endormir à mon tour.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23: le retour…**

**Sakura POV:**

Je me réveillais de mon sommeil qui avait durer à peine quelques heures mais qui avait réussit à me régénérer. Je regardais Shaolan dormir, il était tellement beau, j'éprouvais se qu'éprouvait beaucoup de femmes lorsqu'elles regardent un enfant dormir. Je lui enlevais deux ou trois mèches qui cachait une partit de son beau visage. Je lui caressais doucement le torse lorsque je l'entendis pousser un soupire d'aise et il me serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Je continuais encore, j'aimais beaucoup l'entendre pousser ses gémissements. Soudain il m'attrapa la main.

Shaolan: tu n'as pas fini de me tripoter pendant que je dors?

Je lui souris.

Sakura: j'ai déjà du mal lorsque tu es réveillé alors lorsque tu dors je ne m'en prive pas.

Il me sourit doucement avant de m'embrasser et d'enfuir sa tête dans mon cou. Il resta comme ça pendant un certain temps, je lui caressais doucement les cheveux et la nuque.

"Sakura! Tu dois revenir! Isis est en marche!"

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement, Tomoyo avait l'air vraiment inquiète. Je repoussais doucement Shaolan.

Sakura: nous devons retourné au Japon.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Sakura: Isis est en marche. Je demande à Mathieu, Eriol et Jonas de venir et nous partons tout de suite après.

Il hocha la tête et partit se changer le plus rapidement possible.

Shaolan: on ne repart pas avec les valises?

Sakura: non, même les autres élèves ne repartent pas avec nous.

On frappa à la porte. Je dépêchais de les faire entrer.

Mathieu: j'espère que c'est vraiment question de vie ou de mort parce que je n'aime pas être au soleil!

Eriol: nous non plus, mais Sakura ne nous aurait pas fait venir aussi rapidement s'il n'y avait pas de bonne raison et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Sakura: Isis est en route pour le Japon, heureusement pour nous elle ne peut pas se déplacer de jour, ses troupes sont rempli de jeunes vampires qui craignent plus que tout la lumière. C'est pour cela que nous repartons immédiatement.

Eriol: je porterais Jonas. Sakura, tu peux prendre Shaolan?

Sakura: pas de problème.

**Shaolan POV:**

Je me demandais vraiment de quoi ils parlaient. Sakura s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

Sakura: ferme les yeux.

Je fis se qu'elle dit. Je me sentis léger tout à coup, le vent ébouriffait mes cheveux…

Shaolan: je peux les ouvrir maintenant?

Sakura: est-ce que tu as le vertige?

Shaolan: non.

Sakura: alors vas-y.

J'ouvris les yeux, je voyais Sakura qui me souriait, la tête dans les nuages. Je regardais un peu plus bas, je devais avoir plusieurs milliers de mètres en dessous de moi! Je regardais à côté, un avion passa… C'était impressionnant cette sensation de légèreté.

Shaolan: c'est magnifique.

Sakura: c'est vrai que c'est mon pouvoir préféré. Lorsque j'étais plus jeune et que je voulais être seule j'utilisais mon pouvoir pour aller dans le ciel, là tous mes

soucis et mes tracas semblaient disparaître…

Shaolan: sa me fais pensé à moi lorsque mon pouvoir de télépathie devenait trop encombrant… J'allais toujours sur le toit de ma maison et je regardais les étoiles dans le ciel.

Elle me sourit tendrement avant de m'embrasser. Lorsque nous nous sommes séparer nous étions juste à cinq mètres au dessus du toit du manoir qui appartenait à Sakura.

Shaolan: c'est dommage que sa n'ai pas durer plus longtemps…

Sakura: je sais, mais malheureusement nous sommes pressé.

Elle nous déposa devant le pas de la porte et entra dans la demeure vide puisqu'il faisait jour… Enfin, elle n'était pas tout à fait vide.

Tomoyo: bonjour Mathieu.

Mathieu: Tomoyo.

Il y avait une certaine froideur entre eux… Ils se dévisagèrent un instant avant que Tomoyo ne se tourna vers Sakura. Elle alla dans ses bras.

Tomoyo: je suis contente que tu es eu mon message, j'ai cru qu'il serait intercepté par Isis.

Sakura: je suis revenue le plus vite possible… A-t-elle fait quelque chose pendant mon absence?

Toya(entrant): elle a tué une douzaine d'homme pour recouvrer ses forces, elle ne cache pas ses cadavres.

Sakura: il n'y a que des hommes? Pas de femmes?

Toya: aucune femmes.

Je vis Sakura froncé les sourcils.

Mathieu: eh bien, elle ne change pas…

Shaolan: comment ça?

Mathieu: ha oui! J'oubliais que tu n'étais pas né la première fois.

Il me regardais avec un air moqueur. Sakura lui lança un regard froid.

Tomoyo: lorsqu' Isis est revenu à la vie la première fois, elle voulait exterminé tous les hommes.

Mathieu: pas tous, il en fallait pour la reproduction… Haaa c'est une féministe que voulez-vous!

Tomoyo lui lança un regard noir, c'était la première fois que je la voyais regarder quelqu'un ainsi. Habituellement elle était douce et gentille, alors qu'est-ce que

Mathieu lui avait fait pour qu'elle le regarde comme ça?

Sakura: Mathieu, je vais te montrer ta chambre même si je pense que tu ne pourras malheureusement pas y dormir se soir.

Elle sortit de la pièce avec Mathieu. Eriol s'approcha de Tomoyo.

Eriol: ça va?

Tomoyo: il n'a pas changer… Raconte moi se qu'il s'est passé là-bas?

Eriol du lui raconter tout par la pensée parce qu'aucune parole ne sortit de sa bouche. Je les regardais attentivement tout les deux, Eriol avait l'air de savoir se

qu'avait Tomoyo.

Jonas: a ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait Mathieu pour que Tomoyo soit aussi froide avec lui?

Tomoyo: il m'a trahit.

Jonas eu l'air mal alaise, c'est vrai qu'il avait parlé un peu fort… Tomoyo lui sourit.

Tomoyo: ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te trouve pas indiscret. Tu as bien fait de poser la question.

Il lui sourit maladroitement, Sakura réapparue.

Sakura: Tomoyo, tout le monde est présent?

Tomoyo: à se que je sache oui.

Toya: j'ai surveillé tout le monde, personne n'est sortit.

Sakura: Louis n'est plus là.

Toya(souriant): il est avec Marie. Ils sont devenus inséparable.

Sakura sourit à son tour. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Tomoyo.

Sakura: je sais que sa va être dur mais essaye de ne pas trop lui en vouloir… Au moins jusqu'à se que cette histoire soit terminé.

Tomoyo: ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… Je sais calmé mes pulsions meurtrière lorsque c'est nécessaire.

Sakura sourit puis elle alla s'asseoir à la table, nous l'avons rejoins.

Sakura: maintenant nous n'avons plus qu'a attendre la tombée de la nuit et le réveil de tous…

Je lui pris la main pendant que tous le monde hochait la tête.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24: fight with a vampire.**

**Shaolan POV:**

Nous étions tous assis, en silence autour de la table. Mathieu était revenu parmi nous, il s'était assis juste à côté de Tomoyo, celle-ci avait alors tourné son regard vers Sakura.

"Il le fait exprès, a ton avis? J'espère que cette histoire finira vite comme ça il pourra repartir en Amérique et nous laisser en paix."

Sakura avait émit un rire à cette pensée, se qui détendit légèrement l'atmosphère mais pas pour longtemps malheureusement. Nous regardions tous les ombres changer sur les murs, la lumière devenir de moins en moins forte. Et plus la lumière diminuait plus l'atmosphère s'alourdissait, personne n'ouvrait la bouche, personne ne bougeait. Le soleil devint peu à peu rouge sang, ses rayons donnaient aux cheveux de Sakura une nouvelle teinte, elle semblait plus coloré également, peut être aurait-elle se teint la si elle était humaine… C'est quelque chose que je ne saurais jamais… Sakura serra ma main plus fort.

Sakura: c'est la nuit.

En effet, pendant tous ce temps elle avait regardé le soleil se baisser à l'horizon pour disparaître totalement. Elle se leva.

Sakura: je reviens dans un instant, ne bougez pas.

Elle nous laissa seul dans le salon. Je ne savais pas se qu'elle était partit faire, elle avait bloqué toutes ses pensées, peut être pour éviter qu'Isis ne s'en serve contre elle… Je bloquais mes pensées plus fort encore. Sakura réapparue. Elle était partit se changer. Elle portait une jupe vaporeuse blanche qui lui arrivait au genou ainsi qu'un haut vaporeux blanc qui s'arrêtait au nombril. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux qui voletait doucement. Elle était ravissante, elle alla s'asseoir juste à côté de moi. Une porte s'ouvrit, notre regard se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'apparaître.

Achille: c'est ce soir.

Sakura: il semblerait en effet.

Achille: bien… Je commençais à m'ennuyer. Bonjour Mathieu, heureux de te voir parmi nous.

Mathieu hocha la tête en signe de salut.

Savitri: tu nous as manquer.

Marie: un homme comme toi ne se remplace pas aussi facilement.

Mathieu: si tu veux je peux toujours te montrer mes compétences.

Louis: pas cette fois. Elle est à moi.

Néfertiti: ne te crois pas qu'elle t'appartienne. C'est une femme et une femme n'appartient jamais réellement à un homme.

??: je vois que tout le monde est réunis… que c'est mignon.

Je me tournais vers la porte, je devinais sans peine qu'il s'agissait d'Isis. Elle avait ses cheveux noir, ses yeux étaient noir eux-aussi, mais on aurait dit qu'ils étaient bordé de rouge, son visage au teint métisse était blanc comme du marbre. Elle avait une jupe pourpre qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles et son haut se composait d'un simple soutient-gorge en or. Derrière elle se trouvait un homme qui avait une moustache assez bizarre, j'entendis Jonas murmurer le nom de cet homme bien connu

"Adolphe Hitler", il y avait également une femme au cheveux noir, ses yeux sombres étaient injecté de sang, elle était d'origine chinoise, c'était évident, il s'agissait de Cixi. Derrière eux se trouvaient une centaine de vampire qui semblaient très jeune.

Sakura: Je suis heureuse de te revoir Isis.

Isis: ne joue pas à sa avec moi… Mathieu, mon cher et tendre Mathieu…

Mathieu: Bonjour ma reine…

Elle sourit, son sourire contrairement à celui de Sakura n'était pas chaleureux et envoûteur, non, on aurait dit un rapace qui essaye de se faire aimer de sa proie pour

mieux la tuer.

Isis: ne vous rebellez pas contre moi mes enfants, rejoignez nous.

Tomoyo: pour réduire les humains à néant? Pour tuer les hommes? Pour être soumis et ne plus jamais être libre?

Isis lui lança un regard noir.

Isis: oui et non… Il nous faut des humains pour nous nourrir et des hommes pour procréer… Et ne sois pas stupide, tu n'as jamais été libre. Tu dois toujours te

cacher des hommes, ils ne t'accepteront jamais.

Sakura: certains sont comme ça, pas tous, et tu le sais très bien.

Isis: si tu prends exemple sur ton amour, il n'est pas un vrai humain, il a des pouvoirs…

Sakura: arrête! Tu ne comprends pas que tu ne pourras jamais nous avoir?! Nous préférerons tous mourir plutôt que de te suivre.

Isis: c'est peut être ton cas, mais tu n'es pas seule…

Tomoyo: je ne te rejoindrais pas.

Toya: je ne te rejoindrais pas.

Fujitaka: je suis du côté de ma fille.

Achille: jamais je ne serais sous les ordres d'une femme comme toi.

Savitri: ne pense pas que tu réussiras.

Eriol: jamais je ne viendrais à toi.

Mathieu: tu as déjà eu ma réponse la dernière fois.

Néfertiti: tu es la honte de l'Égypte!

Louis: je refuse d'être du côté d'Hitler.

Marie: je ne serais jamais avec toi.

Isis était visiblement très en colère alors que Sakura souriait, elle était heureuse que ses amis ne l'ai pas trahit.

Isis: tuez-les!

La centaine de vampire se jeta vers nous. Je pris une épée accroché au mur et me mis en position d'attaque. Mes attaquants étaient tous de jeune vampire pas trop

conscient de leur force. Je me déplaçais avec aisance et rapidement comme me l'avait conseillé Sakura. J'en avais déjà tué deux lorsque je me permis un regard vers les autres. Leur méthode était un peu plus barbare que la mienne. Marie s'amusait à castré les vampires mâles avant de leur coupé la tête. Louis les vidaient de leur sang pour reprendre des forces, se qui tuait les vampires, Achille s'amusait à les blesser avant de leur donner le coup final, le pire je crois fus de voir Sakura planter sa main dans le torse d'un vampire avant de lui arracher le cœur. Elle était très cruelle quand elle s'y mettait. Un jeune vampire s'approcha de moi, je le tranchais en deux avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de me toucher. La centaine de jeune vampire venait d'être anéantit par les vampires plus vieux. Je regardais autour de moi pour apercevoir Jonas mais je ne le voyais pas… Il ne savait pas se battre, ou donc était-il!?

" ne t'inquiète pas pour Jonas, Louis l'a protégé"

Je me tournais vers Sakura, elle avait ses habits d'un blanc immaculé mais elle avait ses mains rouge du sang des cœurs de ses ennemis et un filet de sang coulait sur sa joue.

Sakura: c'était plus efficaces la dernière fois Isis, comme quoi le nombre ne fais pas tout.

Isis regarda Tomoyo, celui-ci se retrouva projeté contre le mur derrière.

Mathieu: TOMOYO!!!!

Il couru vers elle. Il s'agenouilla pour voir si elle allait bien. Tomoyo allait parler lorsque Mathieu se fit éjecter par Hitler, Cixi se battait contre Néfertiti, un autre vieux vampire dont le nom m'est inconnu se battait contre Marie et un autre contre Savitri. J'allais rejoindre Mathieu pour l'aider mais un vampire jeune mais un peu plus vieux que les précédents décida de m'attaquer. Je me battais du mieux que je pouvais. Tout le monde était occupé avec un vampire.

**Sakura POV:**

Je regardais Isis, nous nous observions mutuellement. Je voyais du coins de l'œil Shaolan qui se battait contre un vampire assez jeune, Savatri se battre contre Mollock, Néfertiti se battre contre Cixi, Mathieu contre Hitler, Achille contre Énée, Louis contre Bella, Marie contre Claudia, Eriol contre Kévin, Tomoyo était toujours inconsciente, Toya et Fujitaka la défendait des autres vampires.

Isis: tu devrais te rendre avant que tout tes amis ne meurent.

Sakura: tu sais très bien quel est ma réponse.

Elle s'envola vers moi, les crocs dehors, je l'esquivais de justesse et nous nous battions à main nue. Elle était encore plus forte que la dernière fois.

Sakura: dis-moi, sa ne te fais rien de savoir que Mathieu en aime une autre?

Isis: pensais-tu réellement que je nourrissais encore des sentiments pour cet homme alors qu'il m'avait trahit?

Sakura: c'est parce que tu ne l'aimais pas auparavant.

Elle eu un sourire mauvais. Elle me projeta contre le mur me faisant traverser toute la salle. Je me relevais sans mal et couru vers elle si vite qu'aucun œil humain n'aurait pu me voir. Je lui donnais un coup de poings qui lui fit basculer sa tête en arrière. Dans un craquement sinistre elle remit sa tête normalement. Nous enchaînions les coups plus fort les uns que les autres. J'entendis un hurlement. Je ne me retournais pas pour savoir se qu'il se passait, une seule seconde d'inattention pouvait signifier la mort pour moi et pour tous.

**Shaolan POV:**

Je tournais la tête pour Néfertiti arracher la tête de Cixi qui poussa un hurlement sinistre et sur-aigue avant de tomber en poussière. Mathieu en avait fini avec Hitler, la rage qu'il avait éprouver en voyant Tomoyo se faire assommé lui avait donner plus de force encore. Toya et Fujitaka n'avaient plus d'adversaire non plus. Achille s'amusait à tué Enée à petit feu, le blessant par ci par là. Louis embrassa la vampire et lui arracha le cœur, Marie venait de recraché se qui semblait être les yeux de son ennemi, elle enchaîna les coups avec une précision et une vitesse incroyable, son ennemi s'écroula à terre morte, Savitri se tenait debout à côté d'un corps qui ne mit pas longtemps avant de disparaître, la bouche ensanglanté. J'étais surpris de voir Eriol se battre. Il le tua devant mes yeux. Je me tournais vers Sakura, elle était en train de se battre avec Isis. C'était la première fois que je voyais un combat comme celui-là les mouvement s'enchainaient avec grâce on apercevait à peine leurs membres à cause de la vitesse, la force était colossale. J'allais m'approcher pour aider Sakura lorsque celle-ci sans se retourner nous envoya un message télépathique.

"Sortez, tout de suite! Et ne rentrez sous aucun prétexte! Quoi que vous voyez!"

Tout le monde sortit, Eriol me souleva voyant que je ne voulais pas laisser Sakura seule contre Isis. Nous étions tous dehors, Tomoyo était en train de reprendre connaissance dans les bras de Mathieu. Nous contemplions tous la maison sans une seule parole, chacun voulait y retourner pour aider Sakura mais se serait lui désobéir, et lorsque Sakura ordonne quelque chose c'est qu'il y a toujours une bonne raison.

Jonas: c'est une impression ou la maison devient vraiment plus jaune oranger?

Il avait raison, la maison changeait de couleur… Qu'est-ce que…? Des flammes sortirent de nul part pour brûler la maison, qui s'effondrait de part en part… J'allais vers la maison, Sakura était à l'intérieur et les vampires craignent le feu! Quelqu'un me retint. Je me retournais pour voir Eriol et Achille.

Shaolan: Laissez moi y aller, Sakura est encore dedans!

Achille: Sakura nous a dit de rentrer sous aucun prétexte.

Je me débattais en vain. La maison explosa, le feu avait touché les conduites de gaz.

Shaolan: SAKURAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

**Voilà c'est le chapitre tragique... L'histoire est bientôt terminé... J'espère que vous avez aimez se chapitre même s'il ne se fini pas bien.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25: the end of the vampires.**

**Shaolan POV: **

Je glissais sur le sol, Sakura était morte… Non!! Elle ne pouvait pas être morte! C'était impossible! Je ne veux pas!

Tomoyo: non, non, non, non, non!!! Sakura allez sort de là!

Chacun d'entre nous regardais avec espoir la batisse en feu et en ruine. Chacun d'entre nous espérait de tous son cœur voir Sakura apparaître, les minutes passaient, longue et angoissante, malgré mes larmes je voyais très nettement tout se qu'il se passait à côté de moi. Tomoyo qui était dans les bras de Mathieu pleuraient des larmes écarlates, Mathieu la serrait fort dans ses bras pour se consoler en même temps, Eriol se tenait droit et digne mais son regard exprimait une grande angoisse… Je frappais de mes poings sur le sol.

Shaolan: NON, NON, NON!!!!

Je me relevais décidé à aller explorer cette ruine en feu. Mais comme la dernière fois quelqu'un me retint.

Achille: sa en sert à rien… Si elle n'apparaît pas c'est que son corps a disparu dans l'incendie.

Shaolan: ELLE N'EST PAS MORTE!!!!!! Elle ne peut pas être morte…

Il me relâcha, je n'avais plus la force d'aller à l'intérieur de cette maison et il le savait. Je priais de toute mon ame et de tout mon cœur pour que Sakura réapparaisse…

Le voisinage le plus proche avait certainement vu le feu puisque l'on entendait déjà les sirènes des camions de pompiers.

Savitri: nous devons partir…

Shaolan: Sakura n'est pas encore sorti!

Elle baissa la tête, presque personne pensait que Sakura était encore vivante. Ils avaient tous la tête baissée, Jonas me regarda un instant, triste et compatissant.

Jonas: regardez!

Il montrait un point derrière moi. Je me retournais brusquement pour voir une forme sombre approché. Je connaissais cette démarche…

Shaolan: Sakura!!

Je me mis à courir vers elle. Arrivée à sa hauteur je la pris dans mes bras. Elle poussa un cri de douleur. Je m'écartais d'elle pendant que les autres arrivaient vers nous.

Shaolan: ça va? Tu n'as rien?

Sakura: je n'ai pas eu le temps de me régénérer totalement…

Tomoyo: Sakura!!

Avant qu'elle ne se jette dans ses bras je l'interceptais, elle me regarda avec incompréhensions.

Shaolan: Sakura n'est pas encore guéri.

Toya: c'est étrange, d'habitude elle serait déjà guérit.

Sakura: si j'étais encore un vampire c'est se qu'il se produirait…

Tous: quoi!?

Sakura: regardez…

Elle prit un couteau et se perça le doigt, d'habitude une petite entaille comme celle-ci cicatrisait à peine ouverte mais là elle ne cicatrisait pas.

Sakura: Isis est morte… La mère des vampires n'existe plus alors ses enfants n'existe plus non plus… Nous sommes tous des humains à présent.

J'étais très étonné. Je ne pensais pas que se soit possible…

Shaolan: pourtant je n'arrive pas à lire les pensées de chacun d'entre vous.

Marie: c'est probablement parce que nous avons toujours été habitué à les cacher…

Je hochais la tête et tournais mon regard vers Sakura, elle avait l'air triste et regardait son ancienne maison ravagé par les flammes. Le son des sirènes augmentaient de plus en plus. Sakura se tourna vers nous avec le sourire, un sourire qui semblait si vrai que si je ne l'avais pas vu quelques secondes plus tôt être triste j'aurais pensé que c'était la plus heureuse des femmes.

Sakura: nous devons y allé, sinon les pompiers vont nous trouver et la moitié d'entre nous n'ont plus de papier depuis longtemps.

Elle me prit la main puis m'entraîna à sa suite dans la rue, les autres nous suivaient. Une fois arrivé à un croisement nous nous sommes regardé.

Tomoyo: nous avons 4 chambres chez nous… Je pourrais dormir avec Mathieu s'il est d'accord.

Shaolan: Sakura peut venir chez moi… Et Eriol ainsi que Jonas aussi.

Sakura: donc Savitri, Toya, Fujitaka, Tomoyo, Mathieu, Néfertiti, Louis et Marie dorment chez moi, Eriol, Jonas, Shaolan et moi dormons chez Shaolan… Il reste Achille

Achille: je dormirais sur le canapé de chez toi.

Tomoyo: je vous propose qu'on se rejoigne demain au parc… vers 12h?

Tous: pas de problème.

Tout le monde partit dans la direction approprié. Je tenais la main de Sakura dans la mienne, elle était bien plus chaude que la dernière fois que je lui avais tenu la main. Elle s'accrocha un peu plus à moi…

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Sakura: rien… J'ai juste le tournis…

Je la pris dans mes bras.

**Sakura POV:**

Sakura: Shaolan, repose moi, je peux marcher!

Shaolan: tu es plus faible maintenant, tu es une humaine.

Je baissais la tête et cessais de me débattre, c'est vrai que maintenant je suis bien plus faible… Je ne pensais pas pouvoir dire ça un jour mais…

Shaolan: nous voilà arrivé!

Il ouvrit la porte et nous laissa entrer. Il posa à terre, pourtant je tombais immédiatement au sol avec quatre filles sur moi: les sœurs de Shaolan.

Futie: Shaolan!!! Je suis contente de te revoir!! Sa fait longtemps!! En plus tu nous as ramené Sakura!! C'est Géniaaaale!

Feilan: elle est trop mignoooonne!!

Shefa: est-ce que vous avez mangé? Sinon je vous prépare rapidement quelque chose!!

Xiaolin: et y a Eriol et un nouveau!!!!

Yelan(arrivant): du calme mes filles…

Shaolan m'aida à me relever.

Shaolan: je suis désolé mais nous sommes tous très fatigué et nous avons besoin de dormir. Eriol tu sais déjà ou est ta chambre… Futie, tu peux indiquer la chambre de Jonas?

Futie: bien monsieur!

Shaolan me prit encore une fois à bras et partit dans sa chambre. Il me posa doucement sur le lit.

Shaolan: est-ce que tu es blessé quelque part?

Sakura: non, c'est juste des courbatures…

Un silence gênant s'installa entre nous… Sa ne m'était jamais arrivé lorsque j'étais un vampire… Pourquoi avais-je tué Isis? Si je ne l'avais pas tué je serais encore un vampire! C'est idiot mais sa me manque! Toutes les sensations que je percevais n'existe plus ou sont tellement diminué que je les perçois plus! Je ne pourrais plus jamais volé dans le ciel étoilé lorsque je n'irais pas bien! Et Shaolan? Est-ce qu'il m'aimerait encore même si je ne suis plus un vampire? Je n'en peux plus!

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Sakura: tout va bien…

Shaolan: non, sa ne va pas. Dis moi…

Sakura: je… je suis habitué à être un vampire! Je ne voulais pas changer! sa faisait partit de moi pendant plusieurs millénaire!

**Shaolan POV:**

Elle commença à pleurer, mais cette fois ces larmes étaient transparente, elle pleurait de l'eau et non du sang. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrais fort contre moi. J'attendis qu'elle se calme un peu avant de l'écarter légèrement de moi.

Shaolan: viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer…

Je lui pris la main et sortit de ma chambre, nous longions les couloirs, montions les escaliers, je me tournais vers elle.

Shaolan: ferme les yeux.

Elle me regarda étrangement avant de m'obéir. Je lui pris ses mains pour la guider. Je l'emmenais en plein milieu.

Shaolan: c'est bon tu peux les ouvrir.

Je la vis émerveillé par ce qu'elle voyait. Je l'avais emenner sur le toit.

Shaolan: je sais que ce n'est rien par rapport à se que tu pouvais voir avant mais…

Sakura(me coupant): j'ai l'impression de voler…

Elle se tourna vers moi avec le sourire, un sourire sincère, quelques larmes coulaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Sakura: merci Shaolan, merci pour tout.

Je lui souris à mon tour. Elle me prit la main et me tira légèrement dessus pour que je m'approche d'elle. Elle passa ses bras autours de mon cou et m'embrassa. Son baiser était chaud, doux, triste et heureux à la fois… elle se sépara de moi.

Sakura: j'ai un peu froid, on peut rentrer?

Shaolan: bien sûr…

Je lui pris la main et l'emmenais dans ma chambre. Nous nous sommes couché sans oter nos vêtements. Malgré les couvertures, je sentis Sakura se coller contre moi en tremblant. Elle était gelée.

Sakura: c'est la première fois que j'ai aussi froid…

Je la pris dans mes bras pour la coller un peu plus à moi. Nous étions vraiment proche… Je me penchais doucement vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle mit ses bras autours de mon cou et approfondit le baiser. Je me mis un peu plus sur elle. Elle releva mon tee-short et caressa mon dos, ses mains étaient froides mais pas autant que lorsqu'elle était vampire, je lui découvrais un douce chaleur. Je passais mes mains sur son ventre puis en dessus de son haut blanc vaporeux pour poser doucement mes mains sur sa poitrine. J'entendis un son sortir de sa gorge. Je la caressais doucement, son corps était froid, mes mains semblaient le réchauffé. J'hésitais un instant puis je lui relevais totalement son haut pour la découvrir en soutient-gorge que je lui enlevais presque immédiatement. Elle rougit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit que je descendis un peu pour lui embrasser ses seins au teint si pale. Elle enleva mon tee-shirt, en me caressant le torse. Puis je sentis ses mains qui s'était réchauffé un peu agrippé mon pantalon. Elle me le descendit en même temps que mon caleçon, je me retrouvais donc complètement nu devant elle.

**Sakura POV:**

Il déclenchait en moi des sensations si agréable, si douce, si tendre… Je lui retirais son pantalon et son caleçon, bien que j'étais légèrement gêné je ne pu m'empêcher de le regarder. Il était tellement beau, son corps est parfait… Je n'eu pas le temps de l'admiré plus longtemps puisque qu'il retira ma jupe et descendit pour embrasser mes jambes et mon ventre de ses baisers brûlants. Ses mains se posèrent doucement son mon boxer et commencèrent à le baisser lentement, très lentement… Il allait lentement, me mettant au supplice, je voulais qu'il finisse avec mon sous vêtement pour le sentir tout contre moi. Il l'enleva enfin et se colla contre moi. Son corps brûlant contre le mien gelé. Il m'embrassa plusieurs fois avec tendresse puis il prit possession de mon corps. Il était le premier à découvrir l'intérieur de mon corps. Je sentis quelque chose couler hors de moi, cette sensation je la connais très bien, c'était du sang… Il était très doux avec moi, je n'avais pas mal, au contraire j'adorais tout se qu'il me faisait subir. J'essayais de lui faire partager mon extase du mieux que je pouvais. Je poussais des gémissements qui s'échappaient de ma gorge sans que je ne fasse rien pour l'en empêcher. La sensation de bien être s'insinuait en moi de plus en plus forte, j'avais l'impression d'être folle. Je ne pu m'empêcher de pousser un léger cri… Bientôt rejointe par mon amour… Je le sentis se rependre en moi, il s'écroula sur moi, a bout de force, tremblant et en sueur. Je lui caressais les cheveux pendant qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans mon cou.

Shaolan: je t'aime…

Mon cœur déborda de joie à l'entente de ses trois petits mots. Il s'endormit presque tout de suite. Je ne tardais pas non plus à m'endormir.

**L'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic…**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26: la vie humaine… **

**Shaolan POV**:

Le lendemain je me réveillais, Sakura était contre moi, nue et endormie… J'avais passé la nuit la plus belle de toute mon existence. Je lui caressais doucement le visage, sa peau au teint pâle était très douce. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle regarda partout autours d'elle avant de me regarder et m'embrasser.

Shaolan: bien dormis?

Sakura: oui… Je n'avais dormis comme ça depuis plusieurs siècles!

Je lui souris.

Shaolan: nous devrions peut être nous lever et nous préparer pour tout à l'heure…

Sakura hocha la tête. Elle prit le drap qu'elle mit autours d'elle pour éviter que je la vois nue puis elle se leva. Je me levais à mon tour complètement nu et me dirigeais vers elle. Je la pris dans mes bras et je l'embrassais.

Shaolan: j'ai une salle de bain qui communique avec ma chambre.

Je lui retirais le draps et la portais dans la douche. Elle ne dit rien lorsque je commençais à caresser son sexe avec le mien, je pris donc possession d'elle encore une fois. Quelques minutes plus tard nous sommes sortis de la douche et nous nous sommes préparé pour aller au rendez-vous avec tout les vampires… Enfin, les anciens vampires.

Tomoyo: bonjours vous deux!

Sakura: bonjour.

Nous nous sommes assis.

Sakura: alors qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant que nous sommes des humains?

Achille: je vais retourner en Grèce et faire un métier raisonnable.

Savitri: je crois que nous sommes tous dans le même cas…

Louis: sauf que moi je vais en France avec Marie.

Jonas: et moi j'aimerais ici.

Shaolan: tu peux rester chez moi il n'y a aucun problème.

Toya: je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabats-joie mais… Sakura comment as-tu fais pour tuer Isis?

**Sakura POV:**

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, les siens reflétaient une grande curiosité, tout comme ceux qui m'entourais… Je soupirais, j'avais espéré ne plus revenir sur cette soirée.

**Flash-back**

Je vis que tous les monde avaient fini de se battre… Je fatiguais de plus en plus face à Isis, bientôt je n'aurais plus assez de force pour lui tenir tête… J'eu une idée.

"Sortez, tout de suite! Et ne rentrez sous aucun prétexte! Quoi que vous voyez!"

Il me regardait tous, pourtant je continuais de me battre, je vis du coin de l'œil que Shaolan ne bougeait pas… Eriol le prit de force et sortit tout comme les autres. Bien, je vais pouvoir mettre a exécution mon plan… Je donnais à Isis un violent coup qui la projeta à travers le mur. Je profitais de cet instant pour mettre le feu aux rideau, à la nappe, tout se qui pouvait brûler facilement puis je repartis vers Isis, nous nous battions comme deux animaux luttant pour leur survie… Le feu se propageait très vite, la chaleur devenait étouffante. Je vis que Isis regardait les sorties possibles, c'est pourquoi je lui fit lacher son arme et je me mis à la battre à mains nues. Elle reculait de plus en plus, pour éviter le feu.

Sakura: aurais-tu peur Isis?

Isis: se mot ne fais pas partit de mon vocabulaire.

Sakura: non, mais il se lit dans tes yeux.

Elle se rua vers moi, je profitais du fait que sa rage l'aveuglait pour l'entraîner dans le salon. Là, je la jeta dans le feu. Elle commença à se consommé mais pas assez. Elle revenait toujours vers moi… Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de la bloquer dans les flammes, brûlant toutes les deux. Au bout d'un moment, elle ne bougeait plus, elle ressemblait à une statue carboniser… Je pouvais la lâcher sans courir de risque. À ce moment là je suis sortis de la maison, je commençais à cicatrisé rapidement mais la douleur ne partait pas, c'est à se moment là que j'ai sentis qu'Isis était morte et que nous étions devenu de simple mortel…

**Fin du Flash-back**

**Shaolan POV: **

Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien ensuite. Vers 16h Sakura et moi nous sommes rentrer à la maison. Sakura commençais à avoir des nausées…

Yelan: vous avez couchez ensemble?

Je rougis vivement à cette question se qui fit sourire ma mère.

Yelan: j'en conclu que oui. Sakura est sûrement enceinte.

Sakura: mais nous avons couché ensemble qu'hier!

Yelan: peut être mais tu n'es pas comme les autres…

Sakura: les vampires ne peuvent pas tomber enceinte.

Yelan: mais tu n'es plus un vampire. Ton organisme a du être déformé. C'est pour ça que tu est enceinte… Peut être que tu accoucheras d'ici un an qui sait…

Shaolan: mais on est quand même un peu jeune pour avoir des enfants non?

Sakura: parle pour toi! Moi j'ai plusieurs millénaires!

Shaolan: oui mais tu as le physique d'une fille de 18 ans.

Yelan: sa ira, Sakura travail déjà.

Je me tournais vers Sakura, étonné.

Sakura: oui, j'ai se travail depuis peu mais il rémunère bien…

Shaolan: ha bon… c'est quoi comme travail?

Sakura: historienne… Je suis très calé en histoire puisque j'ai vécu à presque toutes les époques.

C'est vrai que si une personne était doué en histoire c'était bien Sakura.

Sakura: est-ce qu'on le garde cet enfant?

Shaolan: bien sûr! Enfin sauf si tu ne veux pas…

Elle me sourit pour me dire qu'elle était d'accord, elle aussi voulait se bébé… Je me demande si cet enfant lui ressemblera…

Sakura: il y a des chances puisque c'est moi sa mère.

Shaolan: tu as entendu?

Sakura: bien sûr je ne suis pas sourde!

Shaolan: Sakura, tu as entendu une pensée!

Elle me regarda attentivement puis elle sauta dans mes bras.

Sakura: finalement je n'ai pas perdu tout mes pouvoirs…

………………………………………...

**Normal POV:**

Le lendemain Shaolan se réveilla, la première chose qu'il fit fut de toucher le ventre de Sakura et de la serrer dans ses bras.

Shaolan (pense): je vais être papa…

Un sourire chaleureux apparu sur ses lèvres. Il déposa un doux baiser sur la tempe de Sakura qui s'éveilla. Elle toucha la main de son futur mari…

Sakura (pense): je vais être maman…

Ils s'embrassèrent une derrière fois avant de se lever et de se préparer pour aller au lycée. Ils sortirent dans la rue, ensemble. Shaolan attrapa la main de Sakura, ils marchaient ensemble, main dans la main dans la rue qui commençait à s'éveillé, passant devant les personnes qui allaient travaillé et ceux qui allaient au lycée. Ils étaient ensemble sur la route du destin, ensemble pour une vie courte et mortelle.

**C'est la fin! J'espère que vous aurez aimez cette fic. Merci à toute les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et à ceux qui m'ont dit sur msn leurs impressions. Je voulais également vous conseiller les livres qui m'ont beaucoup inspiré pour cette fic: Entretiens avec un vampire, Lestat le vampire et la reine des damnées d'une auteur que je trouve formidable j'ai nommé Anne Rice. Merci à tous gros bisous…**

P.S.: je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle fic mais j'attends d'avoir 6 chapitres avant de publier le premier… J'en ai écris que trois pour le moment. Alors patience.


End file.
